Digimon Passion and Love
by wizardartist44
Summary: ...I had to resubmit it because ff deleted it... A great friend has returned. Gatomon is finally happy and their friendship has grown into strong love. Very strong love. And what is the result in strong love? Wizgato Takari Taiora Kenolei
1. Magical Night

Disclaimer: Same for everyone else and the rest of my stories- I do not own digimon. I own a few characters that shall seem unfamiliar to you, if so they are my made up characters and you can find out about SOME of them in my own digimon story I'm writing...which is submited to this site.

_It's been three years now. He's finally back. I would have never known that I would be here. Lying under the grand willow, feeling the breeze move my ears gently. I purr from the wonderful feeling, but mostly because of his company. I must thank his young brother the most. Dear Cogymon, I knew he meant a lot to you…but he means even more to me. I'm so glad that his younger brother is one of the digidestined Digimon, or this would have never happened. But then again…I should thank Cogymon's BROTHER for raising such a wonderful Digimon._ Gatomon lifted her head up to him; he noticed and looked back down at her with his eyes smiling back at her. Gatomon smiled back, knowing that she'd never ever loose him again. Their relationship had grown so much; it almost seemed that they were a married couple! Although Digimon married? It sounded a bit odd. So they just pretended it was like that. Although it wasn't completely legal, but does that matter if you're a Digimon? Of course not. The only thing they had yet to complete, was a family. They weren't completely sure if Digimon could reproduce or not…but they've tried many times. Well at least Gatomon wanted it like so, she wasn't sure if he would be too happy about it. Gatomon blushed at the thought though. Those were nice nights. They lived at Kari's house. Many times Kari would complain of the noise next door to her, which was in the computer room. That room was finally cleaned out and turned into a bedroom. Finally. Gatomon sighed.

"What's the matter Gatomon? Things on your mind?" Wizardmon asked.

Gatomon shook her head, "No. Well…at least nothing big. Just thinking about how wonderful it is. To be here with you."

Wizardmon smiled, "Yes. And once again we must thank my brother for it."

Gatomon giggled," I was thinking the same thing."

"I miss him, should we visit him any time soon?"

Gatomon thought for a moment, "Well…I don't know. It's really hard to contact them sometimes…since they're far off into the future."

"I STILL can't figure out how their digivices can time travel them like that."

"Ask Izzy."

"I've already done that, he just gets too much into the information. It just confuses me even more."

Gatomon laughed, "Well that's Izzy for you."

"Well, it seems to be almost lunch time. What do you want to do? Stay here a bit longer, or see what kind of gross food is Kari's mother preparing today?"

Gatomon had to think for a moment, she was only joking though, "I'd rather stay here. Then again, I think Kari said we're gonna hang out at our favorite restaurant for a while today. And Kari said she had somewhere else to go too."

"Ok then, let's go," Wizardmon said and sat up, then held open his hand to help Gatomon.

Gatomon looked at his hand; she remembered that many years ago…she tried to reach out for that same hand. But only to fail as her hand slipped right through. She shook her head. _No! That's the past, none of that has to do with my life anymore! I must put the past behind me! _She smiled and took his hand as he pulled her up.

"Where were you guys?" Kari asked as they walked in.

"Oh…only hanging out by the grand willow tree," Gatomon answered.

"Ah…that tree. It brings great memories," Kari nodded as she remembered the many dates she had there. Her favorite was with TK. Oh! Silly her, she still IS dating him.

"Well I'm already ready to go out to eat, you guys ready?"

Gatomon and Wizardmon blinked, "It's not like we have much to change into."

Kari laughed at the fact they said it at the same time, "True! True! I guess I'm just excited; TK and I will be out for a while after this. That's why a lot of us are meeting up there. Oh yes! As you know my parents are gone, celebrating their anniversary. And they always like to go somewhere for a week or two when it comes to that occasion."

"Ah ok," Gatomon and Wizardmon said, nodding.

Kari blinked, _riiiight_. Now things are starting to seem weird, "You two aren't …planning anything are you?"

Gatomon laughed, "Not really. Probably …crash the house and throw a party. We'll invite the whole digital world."

Kari laughed and played along with her, "Ok, just make sure you clean up behind yourself." She then walked off into her room to finish getting things packed up for her trip with TK to Paris. Ah, Paris. A place of romance. Just the perfect thing for Kari and TK to go to spend some time alone. Without having to worry about Yolei and Davis bickering all the time. And everyone else hanging around them when they wanted privacy. Gatomon looked up at Wizardmon, then back down at the floor and was blushing madly. Now that they were alone…they didn't have to worry about Kari's complaints.

"Finally…maybe it'll work this time…" Gatomon whispered.

"What's that Gatomon?" Wizardmon asked, over hearing her.

"Oh! N-nothing," Gatomon lied and grinned sheepishly.

"O-Kay, well I guess we'll just stand here in front of the door the whole time till Kari gets back."

"Are you being sarcastic or do you really want to do that?" Gatomon asked. Sometimes it was really hard for her to understand if he was or not. It was easy for him to understand her though. He could read her mind, although many times she was like an open book to him. He never was to her; he always seemed calm and didn't show much emotion.

Wizardmon laughed, "You choose."

"I guess we'll just open the door and start heading out," Gatomon said as she saw Kari heading toward them with a bag hanging over her shoulders and another one that she was dragging along with her.

"Do you need any help with those?" Wizardmon asked.

"Nope. I've got them, I'll just make Tai take care of it. He's downstairs waiting for us in the car. Thanks for offering though."

Wizardmon smiled and nodded as they headed out.

The waiter stared as he looked at the very, very large amount of people AND Digimon ready to order their food. He shrugged it off, knowing he'd get paid a lot for this and coughed, "Ahem. May I take your order?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked up to him, smiled and mentioned what they wanted. Once he had everything written down (he need three sheets because the boys were being pigs and there were a lot of them there) he walked off, knowing the chef would be highly upset and very busy.

"At this rate we'll be having dinner not lunch," Yolei laughed.

Everyone laughed too and agreed.

"So, you and TK are going to Paris today, huh?" Matt said.

"Yep, I can't wait too," TK answered as he put his arm around his lover.

"Wow so you will be gone, your parents will be gone and Tai is in college…that means you two will be alone in the house, eh?" Sora said, referring to Wizardmon and Gatomon.

The two nodded. Not like it was a big deal or anything, so what…they were alone in a house nothing big. Cough whatever. Gatomon sighed.

Wizardmon looked over at her, "What's the matter? You've been sighing a lot today."

Gatomon looked up at him, she hated to lie. But to mention what was on her mind, in front of everyone…it'd just make them loose their appetite. So lying was all she could do. "It's nothing, I don't know I just think it might seem TOO empty in the house," She said.

Kari over heard, "Oh! Well if you want you can come with me and TK. We can buy an extra plane ticket for Wizardmon and stuff you into a bag."

Gatomon shook her head, "No, no! That vacation is for you and TK ONLY! I don't want to spoil anything. I'm ok, it's not like I'll be completely alone. I'll have Wizardmon. And also, we could go to the digital world, contact his brother, or go to someone else's house."

"Or we could all go to your house and just party," Veemon said, grinning.

"Haha…no," Gatomon said.

Veemon frowned. Everyone laughed at him.

"Yeah, anyway if someone saw the skeleton of a cat like creature through that x-ray thing in one Kari's bags; they'd be thinking she's up to something," Yolei said.

Everyone laughed again, till the waiter came up with their drinks. He had two platters balanced in his hands and had another waiter come with one platter with more drinks and another with appetizers.

"Enjoy," the two said and left again.

"So…Sora, how've you been feeling lately?" Matt asked as he munched on a chip. The news that Sora was pregnant was announced not too long ago. Everyone was excited; they knew one day Tai would just go into action.

"Okay I guess, morning sickness is horrible…but I can manage it," Sora responded.

Tai smiled, he was so proud of her. She was actually mostly miserable. Always coming to him complaining, but she was still strong.

"Hey Joe?" Izzy asked.

"Hm?" Joe said, turning his attention to him with his lips to his cup of soda and was fixing to drink.

"Did you get that job as a doctor yet? You haven't told us if you had or not," Izzy answered.

Joe finished drinking, sat down his cup and smiled, "Actually, I was going to mention that during this 'meeting'. Ok if you all want to know, yes I've been accepted as a doctor. I'm not high ranked enough yet, I can't do surgery but I can do simple things. I pretty much know all too. But I'm no ordinary doctor."

Everyone looked at him in a questioning way.

"I'm a Digimon doctor, so the only ones I can help in this room are the Digimon. So yes, I studied Digimon biology in college."

"Digimon biology? I didn't even know they had that!" Tai said.

"Look closer at the course selections next time, maybe you should try not to have your eye on the sports all the time," Izzy said.

Tai shrugged it off, "Oh well...not that I really care."

About…3 to 4 hours later the food FINALLY came. And as Yolei had said, they just called it dinner and not lunch. Soon everyone were finished eating and headed off on their own ways. Tai, Kari, TK, and their Digimon (including Wizardmon too) headed into the car to take Kari and TK to the airport.

"So Patamon, are you SURE you don't want to stay with us?" Gatomon asked him again.

Patamon smiled and nodded, "Yes I'm sure. I think I'll be happy with Gabumon for a while. If I need you guys I'll call."

"Okay then," Gatomon said.

"Bye guys! Have a great time!" the four of them yelled and waved at TK and Kari as they headed toward their plane, which was going to leave and they were going to be late.

"Alright, do you want me to drop any of you off? Or do any of you want to fly home?" Tai asked the three Digimon. Since Patamon can fly, he could fly to Matt's house. Since Wizardmon could fly, he could simply carry Gatomon too.

"I'll go with you, it's getting late and by the time I get home I could get cold from the cold night," Patamon said.

"Alright," Tai said, "And you two?"

Gatomon and Wizardmon looked at each other and back up at Tai, "Nah we'll stay out for a bit."

"Okie dokie," Tai said and went into his car with Patamon following him. The two Digimon watched as they drove off. Once the car was gone, Gatomon looked up to Wizardmon, "So…wanna go back to the grand willow?"

"Sure, if that's what you want?" Wizardmon answered.

Gatomon nodded.

"Alright," Wizardmon said and picked her up, "Hang on." He then flew towards their favorite spot to hang around at every day. Like Kari had said, that tree was full of many memories and many secrets. The tree was covered with hearts that had two names written in them, it was known for the best making out spot, and it was gave off a lot of shade during hot summers days. And the two just loved to hog it for themselves!

Once they got there, they simply went back into the comfortable spot they were in before they had to go off to the restaurant. Before Gatomon got completely comfortable, she landed a soft kiss on Wizardmon's cheek and then slunk back down to lay her head on his chest. The beating of his heart felt so soothing. Yet…for some reason she just didn't want to go to sleep. It just kept bugging her. She just wanted some fun. Gatomon grinned and looked up at him.

"What're you thinking now, Gatomon?" Wizardmon asked, noticing the grin.

"Why do you ask? Can't you read minds?" Gatomon said.

"True. Yet I thought I was forbidden from it?"

Gatomon thought for a second. She remembered long ago yelling at him for doing so and said he was forbidden to read her mind.

"It's alright. I was just irritated that one time I said that…that's all. But haven't you always said I was like an open book?"

She began to purr. But it just had that tune to it that she was up to something.

"Yes, and I'm starting to think you're up to something."

"Oh no, don't think. You KNOW I'm up to something," Gatomon smiled. For once, she could tell that he was already figuring out what she wanted. Just by looking into his eyes she could see that he probably was in the same mood for it too. Gatomon smirked again as she crawled up closer to him, pulling down his collar and started to passionately kiss him. She quickly broke apart from him and put her forehead to his saying, "I love you." There's that tone of voice again. Even if he could tell that she was up to something, and he knew that what he was guessing was most likely true…he still wasn't sure if that was what she exactly wanted. Until she slid her paw down his cheek and onto his chest until her claw was around the skull button that kept his collar buttoned up. She had already unbuttoned it. _Yep…I was right. I knew she wanted it. From the sounds of her sighs today, I just knew she was in the mood for it. We really hadn't had it in a few weeks now anyway. _As he was deep into his thoughts, she had already zipped down his clothes to his waist. She stopped for a moment, a grin still on her face, and crawled back up to him; to get closer to his face again for another kiss before they could continue. A lot of the walking back and forth was really starting to hurt; she was so ready for this that she didn't even notice how much pressure she was putting as she walked around on him. Her claws left some small scratch marks, but Wizardmon just ignored them. She was purring the whole time. A very, very happy purr. With that same tone. Before she could kiss him Wizardmon said something.

"Are you completely sure you want this?" he asked.

"Of course. Why would I be the one starting to go into action," she said, with that same tone of sexiness in the sounds of her purrs in between.

He shrugged then smiled, got up and knocked her over. That way HE was looking down at her. Gatomon got comfortable, and then looked at him again. She reached up to run her paws around his skin as he leaned forward to kiss her some more. Luckily it was late at night, no one was awake (at least they didn't think anyone would be awake) so their would most definitely be no complaints. It felt good to do it out here. They stopped kissing and got more into position. Gatomon had already pulled down his clothing enough to get what they needed. And as many times they broke apart from a kiss, they would go back and do it again. This one was more passionate and full of love. It had Gatomon grown, but then she started to giggle.

"What?" Wizardmon asked they broke apart again.

"Nothing," She smiled," You were tickling me."

"Sorry," Wizardmon said.

"It's alright," she said and put her paws on his shoulders and pulled him back down to get back into their kiss. The wind began to blow. The cold breeze blew past Wizardmon's bare back and he started to shiver. Gatomon noticed and broke apart from him, "We should go back inside. I don't want either of us catching a cold."

Wizardmon nodded and pulled back up his clothes. Once he was fully dressed again, he picked her up and flew back home.

As you normally see in the movies. The couple would just come home, as they close the door they would already start…again. Or just start if they hadn't started. Wizardmon had taken off his cape and hat already. Throwing it randomly on the ground without caring to hang it up. Soon the two of them began to get playful and ran away from each other, hiding behind the couch or in another room. Gatomon giggled from behind the couch and saw him standing there, looking for her. She quickly climbed up onto the couch and jumped at him quickly without giving him a chance to notice. He was thrown onto the ground with a slight thud, but it didn't matter to him. She was already healing the slight pain he felt with another kiss. Gradually they made it to their bed without having to make anymore breaks. Ok so they would stop kissing at points …not like they dragged each other down the hall or anything. It was their second time at this after their first outside. It was a bit hard outside and now it was easier to get comfortable. Wizardmon was already starting to get nervous this time. This time there were no breaks and no slight stuff. This time it was full. But Gatomon wanted it. She didn't just want that…she wanted a result from it this time. He probably never noticed that was the main reason she went into action in the first place. Normally Digimon were always reborn and reborn. New life needs to be created. One of these days there will be a glitch and the Digimon population will go down. It was also impossible for some Digimon to actually get pregnant. But Gatomon was one of those lucky Digimon that could! She was slightly afraid of the idea, but she just wanted it that way. Soon they were more deeply into this. Back into position, more passionate kisses, and then comes the part that Kari wouldn't complain about it. The springs of the bed making the squeaky noise, showing that some two lovebirds were enjoying their selves. There would be some points in times they would stop.  
"Wait! Stop it that hurts!" Gatomon said.

"Sorry, I kind of lost control," Wizardmon said and blushed slightly, "It's alright. We're nearly done. Unless you want to stop now?"

"No! Don't stop!" Gatomon said, then smirked again and went back into that purring tone, "No…don't stop."

Later that night they were eventually exhausted. Gatomon had started to fall asleep on his chest. Even if both were breaking into a sweat, they were at least happy with themselves now.

"It's way too hot," Gatomon said, waking up," I'm going to open a window or two."

"Alright," Wizardmon said and moved his arm so she could get out of bed and open the two windows across from them. A cool breeze came in as she opened them. She smiled and purred; this time it didn't sound naughty…just a normal happy purr. The breeze was strong enough for it to move her ears slightly.

"Tonight was a nice magical night, wasn't it?" She said looking back at him.

Wizardmon smiled, "Of course magical."

Gatomon laughed, finding out the point he just made. Gatomon took a deep breath; her heartbeat was still a bit fast since they had stopped not too long ago. She even tripped half way when she headed back to the bed, her arms and legs felt weak and like jello.

"You alright?" Wizardmon asked, sitting up. Gatomon nodded, "I'm fine." They were soon back together again; she was back into his arms and purring happily. Slowly his heartbeat slowed down, along with hers, and it started to put her to sleep. Like a lullaby singing of the one she loved so much. That he was finally alive. Finally there with her. Finally able to give her more love. She smiled and snuggled even more closer to him, whispering "I love you so much, more than anything" before falling asleep. Wizardmon was already half asleep, but he had heard what she said and smiled.

"I love you too," he said, petting her a bit with the arm that was wrapped around her. Soon they were both asleep. In their dreams their happy, playful, blissful night had never ended and just continued.


	2. Pregnant or Not?

-2 days later-

"You know I think I've got two scars on my back now because of you," Wizardmon said that morning.  
Gatomon laughed, "Not my fault."

"Yeah it is! You started it."

"And you finished it," Gatomon smirked. Ha, good point. Two days/nights ago was almost the greatest night ever for Gatomon. She didn't know why, but it just felt so. Ah this was the life. For two weeks straight they could have whatever fun they wanted, and without ANY complaints.

"So…after breakfast what do you want to do?" Wizardmon asked as he sat down next to her at the breakfast table.

"Well, you did say you wanted to visit your little brother for a while," Gatomon answered as she poured some juice into her glass.

Wizardmon nodded.

"Then it's settled, we'll go to him."

Gatomon was fixing to take a bite into her eggs, till her stomach growled…oddly. _Not again! It's been doing this all morning. It's starting to make me sick to my stomach. _

"Gatomon, is that your stomach growling?" Wizardmon said, laughing at the odd noise, "If you're hungry why'd you stop eating?"

Gatomon didn't answer; she just jumped off the chair and ran around the corner.

Wizardmon blinked, "Did I say something bad?"

He didn't know if he wanted to follow her or not. If she WAS mad, he didn't want to bother her. Normally in the mornings she could be very cranky. Eventually she came back sighing.

"What's the matter? You look a bit ill," Wizardmon said.

"I do feel ill. I don't know why, but my stomach has been hurting a bit. Ever since the night," Gatomon answered, taking a seat next to him. He'd already finished his breakfast. She looked down at her plate, another motion of sickness ran through her.

"Ugh," she said and pushed the plate away then sat her head on the table.

Wizardmon rubbed her back, "Are you alright? Do you want to see a doctor? Maybe Joe?"

Gatomon shook her head, "Maybe it's a stomach virus or something. Or maybe I did get a cold from us being outside so long that night. I'll just go back to bed."

"Alright," Wizardmon said nodding.

Before Gatomon disappeared into the bedroom, she turned back to him, "Hey…sorry that our plans suddenly got ruined because of me. Maybe we can go see Cogymon tomorrow."

Wizardmon nodded, "It's alright if you're sick. Just get some rest and until you're feeling better, then we'll see my brother."

"Thank you. I love you so much," Gatomon smiled.

Wizardmon smiled back, "I love you too."

Once Gatomon was gone, a wave of concern went through Wizardmon. _What if she caught some kind of virus? Could it be bad? I think I should call Joe. _

With that he got up and headed toward the phone. First he tried his house, but Joe wasn't there. Then he remembered he was now working at the hospital. So he called them. Finally he got a hold of him.

"Hello? Doctor Kido speaking," Said the familiar voice from the other side of the phone line.

"Hey, it's me Wizardmon," Wizardmon said.

"Oh hey…uh…why are you calling?"

"It's Gatomon. I'm slightly worried. It's nothing big; she's just not feeling well."

"What are the symptoms?"

"Stomach ache and vomiting."

"Probably a stomach flu. Come to me about it if she keeps vomiting in another three to four days."

"Alright."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye," Wizardmon said, sighed, and hung up. Well if that's all Joe could think of, then she must be alright. He quietly walked into the room to see her curled up in a ball and asleep. He slowly moved his hand to her forehead. No fever. That's good. Gatomon woke up from the feeling of the soft glove to her forehead. She turned to him and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was only a bit concerned. I thought you had some virus or something," Wizardmon answered as he sat down next to her.

Gatomon sat up and smiled, "You worry too much. It's alright. I'll be fine."

She leaned against him and sighed, "I just feel so sick all of a sudden. I did yesterday too, but I just didn't think it was as bad. I thought it was something I ate."

"Well, Joe says it could be a stomach virus. If you're still sick like this in three to four more days, we're going to take you to him," Wizardmon said, rubbing her back again.

Gatomon looked up at him in surprise," You called him?"

"Yeah, he's a Digimon doctor now…right?"  
"True…I just wouldn't have thought you were THAT concerned."

"Well, you know how I can get when I'm worried. Definitely if it's you I'm worried about."

Gatomon smiled and closed her eyes, "Oh I love you so much."

"I love you too."

With that he leaned back and both fell asleep. Despite the fact that Wizardmon wasn't really tired, but he just wanted to be by her side through the whole thing.

Three days later…nothing changed. Actually it seemed that it was getting worse. And it was then that Gatomon started to think. _Did I FINALLY get what I want? How can I know completely? I can't ask Joe. He'll tell Wizardmon. I don't want him knowing all the way. Matter a fact… _Gatomon paused. _Oh no. What if I am? What would he think? Would he not care for me anymore? Does he not feel ready to be a father? He did say he wanted more adventure before having to start a family. But if he would say that, wouldn't he use protection? Then again…no one really did. They never thought about it._ Gatomon began to panic even more. She needed to ask SOMEONE! Someone who knew about this kind of stuff. Suddenly she remembered.

"Sora!" Gatomon said out loud to herself.

She sat up from the bed and walked out over to the living room.

"Hey Wizardmon, I'm going out for a little walk. I just need some fresh air. And I have a few things on my mind, so I want to walk alone," Gatomon said to him, whom was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Sure," Wizardmon said.

Gatomon smiled, then went up to him to kiss him before leaving, "Bye. Love you."

"Love you too. Have a good time."

Gatomon nodded and walked out. Once she was outside, she began to run. Luckily the college wasn't far from here. Just hopefully she was there.

Gatomon knocked on the door of the room she stayed in.

"Just a moment!" Came a voice from the room. A familiar one. But not Sora's voice.

"Hello? Oh…hi Gatomon! What're you doing here?" Mimi asked.

"Hey," Gatomon began, "Oh um…is Sora here?"

"Of course," Mimi said and moved aside so she could come in.

"Sora! Gatomon is here," Mimi said, yelling toward the kitchen.

"Really? What does she want?" Sora said as she walked out.

Gatomon looked up at her, and then back at the floor, "I need to talk to you about something. In private."

Sora cocked her head to the side. Gatomon sure seemed upset; I guess she really meant it. Sora looked at Mimi and both nodded.

"I'll stay in here," Mimi said as she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Come on," Sora said as she lead Gatomon to her room.

"Ok…what is it?" Sora asked as they both sat down on her bed.

"I…I don't know how to really describe this. It's just…I've been kinda sick lately. About 5 days ago…Wizardmon and I…uh…well," Gatomon said and began to blush.

"Ah I see. Soooo you're thinking you're…" Sora began but saw Gatomon nod before she could say the word.

"I actually want this though!" Gatomon began, with tears in her eyes, "But then I never thought about what Wizardmon would think about it! What if he'll get mad at me? I don't think either of us are exactly ready for the responsibility of a child!"

"Shh…it's ok Gatomon," Sora began as she gave her a comforting hug, "I understand that you're scared. But you can't just jump to conclusions! First of all. This is Wizardmon we're talking about! He would never do anything like that just because of having to take the responsibility of a child. He died for you. So you know he'd do anything for you. Anything."

Gatomon looked up at Sora with tears still in her eyes. She was right! What was Gatomon thinking? How could she judge him wrongly like that?

"Now…second of all. We're not completely sure if you ARE pregnant. There's only one way to figure it out…"

Gatomon looked at her with a questioning look.

"Let's go pay Joe a visit."

Gatomon nodded slowly.

"That's my girl," Sora said smiling, and patting her on the back, "Now…is it alright if I talk to Mimi about this? She would be probably wondering why we're leaving so suddenly like this. And at the hospital too!"

Gatomon nodded slowly again, "O-okay, just…make her promise she won't tell everyone about it. I want to announce it on my own if it's 100 that I am pregnant."

"Ok," Sora said smiling and stood up, "You just stay here and I'll go talk to her."

Gatomon kept her eyes glued to the floor and only nodded.

-Minutes later-

"I really can't believe that GATOMON might have a baby! This is so exciting! First Sora and now Gatomon!" Mimi squealed as they headed toward the hospital.

"Now Mimi! You promised you would shut up about this!" Sora said.

"I know, I know," Mimi sighed.

Gatomon was quiet the whole time. Most of the time she was still thinking of what Wizardmon would think about this. And then again she was hoping that it was 100 true that she is pregnant. She was starting to regret it though. She was starting to hate all the things she was having to go through for this. Mostly the emotion of disappointment.

"Gatomon…you alright back there?" Sora asked, looking through the rear view mirror to look at her.

"Huh…oh …yeah a little," she said quietly.

"Ok, tell us if you start feeling ill again. You kinda look so," Sora said.

"Aww! Poor dear Gatomon," Mimi said, "Here. Have some water."

Mimi tossed a bottle of water over her shoulder and Gatomon quickly caught it. Her mouth did taste a bit funny. Before they had left she got sick again. All over Sora's bed too. She didn't mean it; it just came out of no where.

"We're here," Sora said as the car came to a halt and they parked near the entrance.

Mimi and Sora got out of the car, but Gatomon remained in the spot she was in.

"Oh come on Gatomon! You can do this!" Sora said.

Gatomon out at the two standing there and waiting for her; she smiled and then got out.

"Hello…how may I help you?" Said the woman at the desk.

"Yeah, we're here to see Doctor Kido," Sora said.

"Ah, ok. His office is just down the hall, take a left about half way there and you should see his room."

"Thank you," Sora said nodding and then walked to the direction. She stopped and turned around, "Well…come on Gatomon! Stop dragging behind."

The closer they got to his door, the more butterflies flew in her stomach.

Once they were at his door frame, Sora knocked on the wall to get Joe's attention. The door was left wide open and he was deep into some paper work. Joe lifted his head up to see the three girls, "Oh! Hello you three! Come on in!"

Sora and Mimi happily walked in and took a seat, as Gatomon slowly came behind and slowly took a seat between them.  
"So…why're you here?" Joe asked.

"We're here because of here," Mimi said pointing at Gatomon.

Gatomon had her eyes glued to the floor still.

"Ah…and the reason is why?"

"She thinks she's pregnant," Sora said. Plain and simply too.

Joe had pen in his hand, and quickly dropped it, "Really? Hm…well that might explain the nausea she's been feeling. Come with me Gatomon. I need to do a few tests on you to see if it's true or not."

Gatomon didn't budge.

"Go on!" Sora said pushing her. Eventually Gatomon gave up and jumped down off the chair and walked over to Joe. He led her into a room next door.

"Oh, you two just stay here," Joe said.

Mimi and Sora nodded.

Minutes later, Joe and Gatomon came back.

"Yep. She is, "Joe said with a smile on her face.

Mimi and Sora's face brightened up a lot. "Wow! That's great news! That's wonderful! Congrats Gatomon!" Sora said. Mimi had ran over to her to give her a hug. Gatomon was both happy and sad. How was she going to tell Kari and Wizardmon? She took another deep sigh and played along with the happiness.

"So…when are you going to tell him?" Sora asked as they headed back to her home.

"Tell who?" Gatomon asked, raising her head to her.

"Wizardmon of course!" Sora said with a slight giggle in the tone of her voice.

"Oh…yeah. I…I'll tell him eventually."

"Well don't tell him TOO late! Soon he'll just start thinking you're getting fat!"

Mimi and Sora laughed at the joke, yet quickly stopped when they noticed Gatomon was still upset.

"Listen Gatomon. You need to lighten up a bit. I thought you wanted this! I was upset too when I figured out I was pregnant too! But I was able to tell Tai and then we were happy," Sora said.

Mimi turned around to Gatomon, and put her hand on Gatomon's chin to lift her head up, "Listen to Sora, Gatomon. Everything will be alright."

Gatomon looked at their faces. They both showed how much they were right. This brought a smile to Gatomon's face, "Yes. You're right."

"That's a good kitty," Mimi said and patted her playfully on the head and then turned her attention back to the font of the car, "Oh! Sora turn up the radio I love this song!"

The chattering of the two faded from Gatomon's conscious mind as she thought of a good way to tell Wizardmon of the wonderful news.


	3. Telling Everyone the News

Gatomon stood at the door quietly. She had been standing in front of the door to her house for about five minutes now. Wizardmon was probably now worried sick about her! She had been gone way too long. She took a deep breath and slowly reached for the door knob. But before she could touch it, the door had already swung open.

"Gatomon!" Wizardmon said, who was standing right there in front of her, "Oh thank god! I was really starting to get worried! I was just about to go out and look for you!"

He bent down and gave her a big hug. Gatomon still had a frown on her face, but quickly smiled and returned the hug.

"Come on, let's go inside," Wizardmon said as he stopped hugging her and stood up.

Gatomon nodded and followed him inside, closing the door behind her.

_I've got to tell him! _Gatomon followed him into the kitchen. He was preparing dinner for the two of them.

"W-wizardmon…I…" Gatomon said but cut short.

Wizardmon stopped what he was doing and turned around to her, "What is it? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Gatomon opened her mouth, but closed it back up and looked at the floor and shook her head no.

Wizardmon cocked his head to the side, "Okay."

Gatomon started to cry silently, but she didn't want him to see. So she quickly wiped them away and said, "I'm not feeling well again. I'm going to go lie down."

"Okay," Wizardmon said and nodded, bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She sat on the bed. Things constantly went through her mind. Even if she was confident about this, there were still so many disadvantages going through her mind. More tears fell from her eyes. She tried her best to stop them. To try to be happy about this. But she just didn't know what to feel. A few minutes later there was a grand smell coming from outside of the bedroom door. She wanted to go over there and talk to him. But then again she didn't want to eat anything either. She didn't know if it would stay down in her stomach or not. Gatomon sighed deeply; it had a slight shiver noise to it. The more she waited the more she felt upset about this and the less amount of time Wizardmon will know about this. She was fixing to get up, but the one she loved came into the room with a tray full of food.

"Hey," he said, "I brought you something to eat. I tried to make it good enough so that hopefully your stomach can keep it down. I was going to call Joe and tell him tomorrow we're going to see him if you've got the stomach flu or not. I guess it must've slipped my mind though."

Gatomon smiled, yet sighed again and looked back at the floor.

"What's the matter Gatomon? It looks like you've been crying," Wizardmon said, setting the tray of food on the night stand and sat next to her. He placed his warm, comforting hand on her back.

The feeling just made her want to cry some more.

"Oh Wizardmon," she wailed and quickly hugged him, "I don't know what you would say about this! I'm so afraid you'd be upset about it."

Wizardmon blinked, "What? What are you talking about?"

Gatomon looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I…I…"

She stopped and looked back at the floor with more tears flowing from her eyes.

"What Gatomon? You can tell me anything. No matter what you say I wouldn't get mad. I love you too much to get upset at you," he said, rubbing her back.

"You promise you won't get mad?" she asked, grabbing onto his vest.

"I promise."

Gatomon took a deep breath and slowly breathed out, looked up at him and as quickly and simply said it, "I'm pregnant."

The room was silent. Very silent. The sound of a drip of water would've even hurt their ears. Gatomon looked at the floor again, her ears drooped and more tears formed in her eyes at the sudden silence. Then she spoke, "I knew you'd be upset about this. You won't even say anything."

But then what Gatomon thought was wrong. Wizardmon had suddenly hugged her tight, very tight and very close.

"Oh Gatomon! Why would I be upset about that? I'm glad! I couldn't say anything because I was so shocked. Shocked but very happy. I love you so much. Why hadn't you told me sooner?" he said, and it sounded as if he was crying.

As soon as he loosened up the big bear hug, Gatomon smiled, "I just figured out today. You see. The truth was, that night five days ago. The reason why I started the whole thing. Was because…I wanted a child. Ever since we found out about Sora's pregnancy. I became jealous and wanted it too. But then again I was being selfish and didn't think about what you would say about it. But now that I know you're ok with it… I could never be so happy!" she hugged him very tightly, crying again…but this time it was tears of joy.

"Gatomon, you should've said so. I wouldn't mind. I think having a child is a wonderful thing. It's like a blessing. And having one just shows how much we're devoted to each other."

Gatomon smiled and nodded, "I know that now. Thank you."

Wizardmon rubbed her back and kissed her on the forehead, "No problem my love."

Their hug never ended until another 15 to 20 minutes!

"Oh! You're food is probably cold by now!" Wizardmon said, releasing her, "I'll go warm it up in the microwave."

"Ok," Gatomon said nodding and watched him leave. He was wonderful. He was the greatest mon any other mon would wish for. She was so lucky to have him. He was powerful, smart, caring, and just so cute! Gatomon giggled at the last statement.

Later that night, things swam into her head again. This time it was like- _How do I even take care of a child? I never even thought about it! How will I know if it needs something? Will he or she like me? He or she. Hm… I wonder if we'll have a boy or girl. Who will it look like? Will it be like a mix? Would it have my eyes or his eyes? _

"Can't sleep?" Said a lovely voice, breaking the non-stop questions running threw her head.

Gatomon looked over at Wizardmon and nodded.

"It's alright; I can't either," Wizardmon said and smiled, "I'm just too happy to be able to sleep!"

Gatomon nodded, "Me too. Although. There are other things going through my head. Like how to take care of a child. Or what the child would look like and what gender."

"Well…you could always talk with Kari's mom about this. She's a mother. She knows everything about this. As for the rest of the stuff, we'll have to talk to Joe about it."

Kari. Gatomon had forgotten to tell her! But then again. She didn't want to spoil her and TK's vacation. They still had another week to go. But if she were to call her, Kari would run back to her right away.  
"Should I tell Kari now?" Gatomon said, hoping her lover will have some good advice.

"It's up to you if you want or not."

Gatomon sighed, "But then again. I think she'll just come back here and mess up her vacation with TK. And I don't want that!"

"That's true. Well if you don't want to tell her now. Then don't. Tell her when you're ready."

Gatomon smiled and nodded.

Eventually the room got quiet as the two of them finally fell asleep.

"What're you doing Wizardmon?" Gatomon asked that morning. As soon as she woke up, she found him gone. But when she looked up, he was sitting at the computer.

"I'm writing my little brother."

Gatomon went wide eyed, "You aren't telling him are you? Cause then he would tell his partner, who would tell Kari…and-"

But Wizardmon cut her short, "Don't worry. I told him not to tell Alissa. My little brother never lies to me and always keeps a promise. Also I'm hoping that we can go visit him. But I don't know if you're still not feeling well or not."

As soon as he said that, Gatomon was already starting to feel nauseous.

"E-excuse me…" Gatomon said and quickly jumped out of bed and to the bathroom.

Wizardmon sighed and got up to go comfort her.

Wizardmon later received mail from his brother saying he would visit them instead.

"Ah, my young brother is getting smarter every day. He figured that you weren't feeling well and didn't want me dragging you over there," Wizardmon said after he had read it.  
Gatomon nodded weakly. The computer screen turned and odd color and next thing they knew Cogymon's head was sticking out of it.

"Hey onii-chan!" he said then looked over at Gatomon on the bed, "Hi Gatomon-san."

The two of them nodded.

Cogymon paused for a moment. "Um…onii-chan. I think I'm stuck."

Gatomon laughed.

Wizardmon sighed, "Come here you. You need to loose some weight." With that Wizardmon took his younger brother's hands and pulled him out, almost stumbling backward. Wizardmon was about to turn off the computer till his brother stopped him.

"Wait onii-chan! Alissa and her friend with his partner are coming too."

"What? They're going through the computer? Why aren't they just using their digivices? Wait a minute. You told her didn't you?"

Cogymon put his thumb and forefinger to his chin, "Hm…good question. But yes. I couldn't help it! She forced me! I mean…literally! I'm so sorry onii-chan!"

Wizardmon sighed, "It's alright. We'll just make sure Alissa doesn't say anything."

Eventually everyone was there.

"Hey there old friend," Alissa said, grinning and giving Wizardmon a pat on the back.

"What is it now?" Wizardmon asked.

"Just praising you!" She answered and winked.

Alissa's friend, Damien, sighed.

"Alissa give him a break would you," he said, laughing slightly.

"Hi Gatomon," Said a very feminine, fox like Digimon's voice.

Gatomon smiled, "Hi Sumimon."  
"How are you feeling?" Sumimon asked as she sat next to Gatomon to her left.

"Yeah, how are you?" Cogymon asked as he sat next to Gatomon to her right.

Gatomon smiled at both of them, "I'm ok. I'm still feeling a bit dizzy. But no need to worry."

"That's good," Sumimon said, smiling brightly.

"So…" Gatomon began, "I heard you two are dating."

Sumimon blushed and nodded. Cogymon grinned and nodded happily.

Gatomon laughed at both of their responses, "Well that's good. It seems romance is just in the air for all of us."

"Yeah, everyone," Cogymon said, looking at his partner and her friend.

The four friends stayed for a bit longer until it started to get late.

"Well, mom is making something 'special' for dinner," Alissa said, rolling her eyes, "So I might as well head home."

"Alright, bye," Wizardmon and Gatomon said.

Alissa, Damien, and their partners nodded and pulled out their digivices to transport themselves home.

Gatomon sighed, "Now it's finally quiet."

"Yeah," Wizardmon said. The two sighed again and leaned back on the couch. They were just about to fall asleep, when there was a knock on the door.

"I've got it," Wizardmon said and got up to open the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya! You're home early!" Wizardmon said in surprise at the two in front of the door.

"Yeah. Florida got boring so we came back. Sorry if we woke you up," Mrs. Kamiya said, noticing Gatomon half asleep on the couch, "We didn't feel like fumbling with the keys."

Wizardmon smiled, "No, it's alright. We were just relaxing."

Gatomon was going to ignore them and take a nap. But then again, knowing Mrs. Kamiya…she would ask how their week was. Gatomon quickly jumped off the couch and went into her room. She didn't want to tell anyone about her pregnancy, because everyone would just tell Kari. Luckily it was kept a safe secret with Cogymon and his friends, Sora, Mimi and Joe, and of course the mon she loved the most.

"Hey where did Gatomon go? I wanted to ask you guys how your week was all alone like that," Mrs. Kamiya said.

Wizardmon could tell why Gatomon ran off like that, "It's nothing. She's just tired."

"Ok, I'll ask her tomorrow," Mrs. Yagami said, smiling and heading into the kitchen to start making something. _Great. Now we'll have to worry about her food again._

Wizardmon walked into the bedroom where Gatomon was, "You seem a bit worried."

"I am. I really don't want to spoil Kari's vacation with TK. But I just can't keep this secret from everyone for another week. They will all get suspicious to why I seem so sick in the mornings, "Gatomon answered.

Wizardmon sighed, "Well I don't know what to say." Then he thought for a moment, "Hm, here's an idea. Why don't you just call her and tell her. But tell her not to come back because you don't want them to ruin their vacation because of you."

"You know what…that's a great idea! Why haven't I thought of that?" Gatomon said happily and jumped down from her bed. "First I'll start by telling Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya."

Wizardmon nodded, "You go ahead and do that." He watched Gatomon walk out of the room. It was sort of silent for a while. Till there was a crash of a plate falling, and Mrs. Kamiya screaming Gatomon's name in a rather happy way. Then she called her husband, told him and both kept on rambling about how wonderful it is to have a child. Wizardmon chuckled, poor Gatomon. Gatomon eventually came back in with the phone in her paw. She quickly shut the door and breathed heavily, "God those two can get really crazy sometimes."

Wizardmon laughed, "Yeah. I heard it all."

Gatomon giggled and began to dial Kari's cell phone number. It began to connect, and she stood there for a while…waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" Said a voice. A manly voice.

"TK? What're you doing with Kari's cell phone?" Gatomon asked.

"She asked me to answer it while she took pictures. And what are you doing calling us? Did something bad happen?"  
"No, nothing bad. Something has happened, but I want to tell Kari."

"Oooh…what is it?"

"Just let me talk to Kari."

"Tell me and I'll give Kari the phone."

"TK!"

"Just say it! I wanna know!"

"Fine. I'm pregnant."

There was a sudden crashing noise on the other end of the phone. Gatomon flinched from the noise, as she could tell TK had dropped it. Then Gatomon could hear Kari yelling at him.  
"TK! Why did you drop it?" "It's Gatomon!" "What about her? Did she get hurt?" "No! She's pregnant!" "Whaaaaat! Where's my phone…where'd you drop it at. TK! I think you broke it!"

Gatomon laughed from the conversation; then spoke, hoping that Kari could hear her, "The phone isn't broken Kari …I can still hear you."

"Gatomon!" Kari said happily, "Is what TK said true?"

Gatomon nodded, although she knew Kari couldn't see that, "Yep."

"Oh my god! That's wonderful! Oh…let me guess who's the daddy," Kari said with a giggle in her voice, "You're all mighty wizard?"

Gatomon laughed, "Of course."

"That's so great! Oh! I just wanna give you a big hug! I know! I'll come home! I'll start packing right now!"

"NO KARI!" Gatomon yelled.

Kari paused, "W-why? Why'd you yell at me?"

"Because," Gatomon started and calmed down, "I don't want you ruining your vacation because of me. Just enjoy your next week of vacation, and then you can come home."

"Are you sure Gatomon? Don't you need more taking care of?"

"I have Wizardmon. Also you're parents came home early today."

"Really? That's odd. Well ok. I'll stay here and enjoy the rest of the vacation."

"Thank you Kari. That makes me happy that it's not because of me your vacation was wasted."

"No problem. Well, battery is low. I gotta go! Bye!"

"Bye," Gatomon said as both girls hung up.

"Well how'd it go?" Wizardmon asked.

Gatomon laughed, "TK dropped the phone when I told him. But I managed to persuade Kari to stay."

"That's good."

"Yeah," Gatomon said smiling, and walking over to him to snuggle for a while.

"Tomorrow. Are we going to talk to Joe?" Gatomon asked. She was really curious on how long this was going to last, how it works, and everything.

"If you want to. Sure," Wizardmon answered.

"You sound sleepy," Gatomon said, giggling.

"I kind of am."

"Then go to sleep. I can't. I'm glad I finally told Kari. Know what…I'm going to tell everyone else."

"Have fun with that," Wizardmon said and lied back on the bed as Gatomon picked up the phone and started dialing more numbers.


	4. How it works

It was a week later now. Tai, his parents, Wizardmon and Gatomon were getting ready to pick up Kari and TK from the airport.

"Ugh. Just once more," Gatomon said, gagging as they were starting to buckle up. Gatomon quickly jumped out of the car and ran over behind a tree and vomited up more of her breakfast and bits of last night's dinner.

Wizardmon sighed, "At this rate they'll be stuck at the airport till later in the afternoon."

The Kamiya family sighed. "What should we do? Kari would be highly disappointed not to see you two at the airport," Tai said.

Wizardmon thought for a moment, "Well. We'll need a lot of clear bags."

"We're almost there guys!" Mr. Kamiya said as he took a left, "Just hang on Gatomon and we'll get you to a bathroom."

At one point she had missed and got sick all over her self; and little bit on Wizardmon and Tai, whom were sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry guys," Gatomon said to the two, "I feel really ill this morning."

Wizardmon smiled and placed his hand on top of her head, "It's alright my love. I understand."

Gatomon smiled back.

"Sheesh," Tai sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I bet you know what it's like too, Tai," Mrs. Kamiya said, "You also have a lover that you need to take care of. Didn't she just start too?"

His mother was right. Sora had been pregnant for almost a month now. And morning sickness was still horrible on her. And him. She was starting to drive him nuts about this. He sighed. But it was part of his responsibility though. He should've been more careful and waited till they graduated from college. But luckily, this year was their last. Wizardmon could tell it was difficult for Tai. Even if he was almost an adult, he still seemed like a child. Wizardmon slowly took a hand and placed it on Tai's shoulder.

"It'll be alright. You can do this."

Tai looked at him in a questioning way. Sometimes he never understood that wizard. He never really seemed to get along with him much. Not like he disliked him. But he just never really talked with him much. But now that both of them are going to be fathers. It would be best if they would get along better. Tai smiled, "Thanks wiz. You're a lot of help."

"Kari!" Gatomon yelled happily, and ran up to hug her best friend as soon as she saw her and TK arrive. Their hug lasted for about two minutes till Kari broke apart from her, "Sheesh Gatomon. You stink!"

Gatomon blushed. She was so happy to see Kari and TK again that she had forgotten to clean herself up fully.  
"Sorry Kari, I got sick in the car," Gatomon said, blushing.

Kari laughed, "I understand. Come on, let's get you washed up."

TK looked at Tai and Wizardmon in disgust, "Eh. Yeah you two smell also."

Tai and Wizardmon looked at each other, and then laughed.

"I guess we should get cleaned up too," Wizardmon said.

Tai nodded as the two of them walked to the boy's bathroom.

"This is so wonderful Gatomon. I'm so glad!" Kari said as she washed her Digimon friend's arm.

"I know. At first I was really scared. I was afraid Wizardmon would be upset. But I guess I was just being stupid."

Kari blinked, "Wow. That IS very stupid of you to think. When would he EVER get mad at you? Not once has it even got close to happening. And there has been many times you've done stupid things that could annoy him."

"I know," Gatomon said and her ears drooped, "I just thought. Having a child would be too much for him."

Kari laughed, "Hey…remember that injured squirrel he found?"

"Yeah…what about it?" Gatomon asked.

"He cared so much for it. Even if he didn't know it very well, he still cared for it as if it was a good friend of his. He nursed it back to health very well too. You see. When he took care of it. You can see how fatherly he can be. He is ready for it Gatomon. There is no need to worry about it."

Gatomon eyes widened as she remembered how caring her lover could be. How much he could be like a father to small creatures. Kari was right. The thought of thinking things like that started to make Gatomon cry. Kari quickly noticed.

"Gatomon? What's wrong? Why're you crying?"

Gatomon hugged Kari, "I'm just feeling bad. I was thinking all those bad things about Wizardmon. I can't believe I judged him wrongly like that. And I didn't even say sorry."

Kari sighed and hugged Gatomon back, petting her on the head, "It's alright. I know he understands. He knows you're going through hard things when you're pregnant. So it messes with your head a bit. Don't worry. You know Wizardmon will always understand and will always forgive you."

Gatomon looked up at Kari with a smile, "Thank you Kari."

Kari smiled back, "Hey what are friends for?"

-In the men's bathroom-

"I don't know how you can do it," Tai said, using a wet cloth to clean off his stained shirt.

Wizardmon looked at Tai in a questioning look. Tai looked at him, "How can you seem so calm about this? You make it look easy to take care of her. With Sora it's always mood swings, throwing up, wanting this and that. One of these days I'm going to have a break down!"

Wizardmon smiled, "But it isn't easy. You just have to keep trying at it. I guess it's easier for me because Gatomon and smaller than me. But I guess that doesn't really have anything much to do with her being pregnant. She's a strong Digimon. Just be more comforting with Sora."

"I don't know," Tai said, sitting on a chair that was in the room and burying his face in his hands, "It's just hard. There are big exams coming up. And she's always coming to me for things."

Wizardmon walked over to him, "Listen. Like I said, you need to comfort her more. I can see you're busy with studying. But isn't she also?"

Tai raised his head from his hands. He totally forgot she was also in college. He was being selfish. She must've had it worse. She probably didn't even get much time to study either.

"You're right," Tai said and sighed. Then he giggled, "I guess I should start getting lessons from you on how to be a good boyfriend."

Wizardmon laughed, "I just do things Gatomon want. Always stick with her. And just make her happy. It really isn't difficult. You just need to be there for her."

Tai nodded, "I know that now. I will try better at it. Thanks."

Wizardmon smiled and nodded.

Mr. Kamiya came in, "Come on boys. We're going to go home now."

"Oh," Wizardmon said, "Gatomon and I were going to go to the hospital. We wanted to talk to Joe about some things."

"Alright," Mr. Kamiya said.

"OH! Can I come with?" Kari begged when Wizardmon and Gatomon told them that they were going to Joe.

"Uh…sure," Wizardmon said.

Gatomon laughed at his expression. Kari was being a bit too hyper about this; it was starting to scare Wizardmon.

"Oh, but now we'll have to be dropped off by your dad. You're getting too big and heavy for me, so I can't fly you both to the hospital," Wizardmon said.

"Oh…you're right. Well daddy…do you mind if you take us there?" Kari said, turning to her father who was standing by the car door.

"Sure," Mr. Kamiya said, smiling at his child.

"Thank you daddy," Kari said smiling back at him.

"Tai, your big butt is taking up all the room," TK whined.

"I knew we should've used the bigger car," Mrs. Kamiya sighed.

"Why don't we stop over there," Wizardmon started," That way I can fly above you guys and you'll have more room."

"Good idea," Mr. Kamiya said, taking a right to the small spot on the side of the road for travelers to take a rest stop. Wizardmon got out of the car. "Wait I want to go with you," Gatomon said before Wizardmon closed the door behind him.

"Don't worry, Gatomon. I'll be right above you guys," Wizardmon said with a smile and shut the car door. With that Mr. Kamiya started to drive away again. Wizardmon then jumped into the air and followed them.

"We're here, just give us a call when you need to go back home," Mr. Kamiya said as they parked.

"Alright, bye everyone," Kari said as she and Gatomon walked out. Before she closed the door, she poked her head into the car, "TK, are you sure you don't want to come with?"

"I'm sure," TK said smiling.

"Alright. Bye. I love you," Kari said, and leaned closer to get a kiss from him and then shut the door after that. Kari looked over at the entrance of the hospital; there Wizardmon was waiting for them.

"That wasn't funny, you were racing us!" Kari said once she got over to him.

Wizardmon laughed, "Sorry, I kind of got impatient and just sped ahead."

"If it wasn't for that traffic jam, we would've won."

Gatomon laughed along with Wizardmon, "Don't worry Kari. It wasn't a race anyway. Now let's go inside."

"Right," Kari said, who was holding Gatomon by the way, and walked in.

"We're here to see Doctor Kido," Kari said before the woman at the counter could say anything.

"Uh…ok. He's down that hall. Half way there, take a left and you should see his office."

"Alright, thanks."

Once Kari, Gatomon, and Wizardmon got to the office, they noticed it wide open again. But this time Joe was talking to two Gizamon.

"And make sure you take the pills AFTER each meal. Not before," Joe said, with a small bottle of pills in his hand. He was shaking them as he talked. The two Gizamon sitting there nodded their heads every time he shook the bottle.

"Alright, and that's all I've got to say. Have a nice day," Joe said, shaking their hands (erm…claws) and then sat back down to go back to paper work. Kari and her two Digimon friends walked in and took a seat before them.

"I guess we're invisible to you, huh?" Gatomon said.

Joe lifted his head up quickly to the family voice, "Oh! Sorry. I saw you there. I'm just rather busy. So many Digimon are either sick. Or hurt. Or…even weirder …getting pregnant."

Gatomon laughed, "I passed on the fun to the others."

Joe smiled, "Eh…yeah. So let me guess why you're here. You want to know how it works…right?"

Gatomon and Wizardmon nodded.

"Ok where do I start…?" Joe said quietly, more to himself than the others, and got up from his seat to start pacing around the room.

"Ok…here's where I'll start… let's start with the basics, shall we? What do you know already about the way Digimon are born?" he asked the two Digimon lovers, who had moved their hands and clamped them together. Kari smiled. Their small size and Joe's superior manner made the scene look like something from a school where the teacher would explain a hard sum to a certain few children who didn't quite get it.

"Well Digimon come from eggs. And when they die, they get reconfigured… that's all I really know," Wizardmon said with his head slightly bowed, he was kind of embarrassed at his lack of knowledge considering he himself had died once before.

"Ugh...I have no idea about how we got here. We just suddenly popped up out of no where. There that's how Digimon created," Gatomon said with a slight giggle at her ignorance to this subject before now.

"Okay then, I guess I'll start with the egg theory as you seem to have that wrong," Joe said pacing around with his hands behind his back with a rather smug look on his face.

"You see…what most people, Digimon included, believe is that Digimon are born from an egg; however that isn't the case," he said, this caused some quizzical looks from the three of them before him.

"Ok, you see when a Digimon dies; it gets reconfigured, as you know, but during that time it needs somewhere to grow and develop and basically be kept safe, which is where the egg comes into things and also when Primary Village comes into mind. But you see, your child is not being reconfigured from an old life," Joe said, looking over to them. Very closely. Almost nose to nose. And then smiled, pulled his head back and continued, "It is being created completely new, so it can use your body and matter, and soul if you believe that stuff, to generate and develop; what it has never had before. Unlike a reconfigured Digimon, your child is using both yours and Wizardmon's data to complete itself, not using the remains of itself to develop in an egg, you understand, right?

Wizardmon and Gatomon looked at each other and blinked. Then Gatomon looked up at Kari, hoping she knew what Joe was saying. Kari just shrugged.

"Sure. I get it. I completely understand; 'cause I talk fluent book-worm" Gatomon said sarcastically, a hint of annoyance in her voice, and crossed her arms.

"Don't mind her, she just a little stressed cause of the whole pregnancy thing," Wizardmon said in apology on Gatomon's behalf, "but I kind of get it. The baby is using Gatomon as if she was the egg. Most other Digimon are born from others' data, as it's got no old data to base itself on; so our child is using both mine and Gatomon's data to develop?" Wizardmon stated, hoping that he was correct, even though he was thinking he probably got something wrong.

"Exactly!" Joe said, clamping his hands together, happy that for once that someone understood without him having to explain over and over again.

"Really? Well I guess it's starting to seem simple to understand," Wizardmon said, proud that he got the concept of Digimon birth understood so soon. He then nudged Gatomon with his elbow as if saying 'Pay more attention! You'll understand'

"I still don't get it" Gatomon said, ignoring Wizardmon slightly, "but never mind ill get Wizardmon to explain it to me later." She knew that was something Wizardmon didn't want to hear.

Wizardmon sighed and put his head down.

Gatomon smirked and Kari laughed.

"Oh! And how long will this all take? Because the morning sickness is starting to kill me," Gatomon complained, knowing fully well that it wasn't gonna be anytime soon since she was aware humans had it for 9 months.

"Well it can be anything from 5-7 months, but we aren't quite sure yet, as it varies with different types Digimon."

"Wonderful…" Gatomon sighed sarcastically, wishing it was a lot less and placed her paw on her stomach and dropped her ears.

Suddenly the phone rang, distracting Joe for a second as he went to answer it.

"Hello, doctor Kido speaking… what? Yes…certainly… now? WHAT! How did that happen? Oh my god, I'll be right there!" he exclaimed, slamming the phone down looking panicky and flustered. He was already very pale and sweaty.

"Sorry. I have to go, a very young Koromon is seriously injured and it could be fatal! Also it seemed to have parents but they were killed," he said, while running around his office pulling on his white doctors coat and stuffing medicines, notes, and other important gadgets in the pockets.

"Oh my!" Kari said, putting her hands to her mouth, "That's horrible!"

Joe heard her, but didn't say anything. The digi couple and Kari looked at each other with concern in their eyes.

"Ok we understand, have a good day; wish that poor Koromon luck for us!" Wizardmon said as Joe rushed out the door, apologizing again.

"Well…I guess we should make our way back then," Gatomon sighed.

"I'll call my dad to pick us up," Kari said, pulling out her cell phone. Which had a slight dent in it from the whole incident at Paris, "TK SO owes me a new cell phone," Kari said to her self as she finished dialing her house number and put the cell to her ear.

"Yeaaaah," Wizardmon said, ignoring Kari slightly and turned to Gatomon, "I'll try to explain it to you. If you still don't get it we can talk to him some other time when he isn't at work or busy. Don't worry, ok? Everything will be fine, we have each other, what else do we possibly need?" Wizardmon said, placing his hand on her paw.

"Yeah, your right" she said, getting off Kari's lap and going over to him to give him a big hug and started making her way to the door.

"We'll wait for you outside, Kari," Wizardmon said to her direction as he sat up.

Kari nodded and then continued talking to her father.

"What more could we possibly need," Gatomon said again to herself happily as she walked out the hospital holding hands with the mon she loved.

Two shadowy creatures waited up in a tree.

"Look! Their they are!" Said one, with binoculars on as Wizardmon and Gatomon walked out.

"Are you sure it's them? The female one doesn't look pregnant," The other one said, taking the binoculars from him. He didn't notice it was hung around the other guy's neck as he started to choke his companion.

"You…idiot. Let…go!"

"Oh…sorry."

"Now, trust me. I know it's them," he grinned, "Oh I know."

The other one looked down and grinned too. They both started to giggle evilly, and hopped down from the tree and ran off.


	5. Rumor of a New Enemy

"Ok Gatomon let me explain it this way," Wizardmon said, turning to her with a sheet of paper and it had a few drawings on it.

"This is you and this is me," he said pointing out the two drawings.  
"Wow Wizardmon, you can draw rather well," Gatomon said.

"Please stay on the subject Gatomon," Wizardmon said, sweat dropping, understanding that she didn't really want to listen and made it hard on him.

"Sorry," Gatomon hushed up and looked back at the paper. She watched him draw an odd circle like thing on her body.

"Look, you're like an egg. This is an egg I drew on you by the way. You are like the egg to our baby."

Gatomon stared at him in confusion.

Wizardmon sighed and drew a small circle within the egg, "See. There's our child."

"Our child will be a circle?"

"Please get serious about this Gatomon."

"Sorry…again. But I still can't understand how she, or he, formed."

"Ok let me explain it in another way."

Wizardmon got a red and blue marker, "Now, I will draw a blue dot and a red dot. The red dot is your data and the blue is mine," he said, taking the blue and red marker and drew two dots, "do you know your colors very well?"

Gatomon nodded.

"Ok, what do you get when you mix blue and red?"

"Purple."

Wizardmon smiled and picked up a purple marker and drew a purple dot, "See. That dot is our child's data. Do you get it?"

"So…you're saying our child is going to be like the dot? ...Wait I'm starting to understand!"

Wizardmon smiled.

"I think."   
Wizardmon frowned then sighed, "Ok let me explain with some food." He got two slices of bread, peanut butter, and then jelly. He put jelly on one slice and peanut butter on the other. Then he put the two breads together, and held it up.

"Oh yummy," Gatomon said.

"No, Gatomon. Look. What did I do?"

"Made a sandwich."

"No. See how I put the two slices together. The peanut butter is you…"

"I want to be the jelly."

"Ok…the jelly is you and I'm the peanut butter."

Gatomon was silent. Wizardmon blinked and waited for her to say something.

"I'm hungry, can I have the sandwich?"

Wizardmon sighed, "Sure." He handed it over to her as she ate it happily.

Mrs. Kamiya then walked into the dinning room.

"Oh hello you two. How are you?"

Wizardmon didn't answer; he was too busy mumbling to himself, trying to think of a way to explain it to her. Gatomon was too busy eating.

Mrs. Kamiya blinked, "Um…oookay. I see you're both busy. I'll go make dinner."

"Wait!" Wizardmon said.

Mrs. Kamiya stopped and turned to him with a look as if saying "sure…what?"

"I need your help. You're a mother. Can you explain to Gatomon how babies are born? Hopefully it's similar to the ways Digimon are born."

Mrs. Kamiya smiled brightly, "Sure, deary."

She sat down with them, "Oh. Can I use the back of this sheet of paper to explain it?"

Wizardmon nodded and handed her a pencil.

"Now…let me start."

Soon she got into a lot of detail. Both Gatomon and Wizardmon were just staring at her with looks on their faces like "oh…my…god."

"And…that's pretty much it. Any questions?" Mrs. Kamiya asked, crossing her fingers.

The two Digimon still had the same looks, but shook their head no.

"Ok. That's good. Well I'm going to make dinner now," she smiled and got up to go to the kitchen.

Wizardmon and Gatomon finally looked at each other.

"Wow. Humans …yeah. Wow," Gatomon said.

Wizardmon thought for a moment. _Hm. A lot of the things she said was KINDA like how Joe explained Digimon birth. Gatomon understood the human way. So I'll just say Digimon are pretty much alike. _

"Gatomon," Wizardmon started, grabbing her attention, "You understood Mrs. Kamiya…right?"

Gatomon nodded.

"That's pretty much like Digimon pregnancy and birth. Just…different. Way different. But a lot of the basics are alike."

"Oh…ok I guess I understand now," Gatomon said and smiled. She placed her paw on his hand, "Thanks for trying to explain it to me. I'm sorry that I was being difficult."

Wizardmon smiled, "It's alright. Joe told me you can get mood swings a lot."

"Nah. I just didn't really feel like learning this stuff over and over again."

Wizardmon laughed.

Soon 3 months passed. Both Gatomon and Sora appeared more pregnant.

One afternoon, Gatomon was sitting on the couch and Wizardmon was on the floor. He was sitting on his knees and looking at her stomach from there. He rubbed it a few times, getting giggles from his lover.

"Stop it," Gatomon said, with a calm and loving voice, "That tickles."

Wizardmon stopped and smiled, "I'm sorry." He got up and sat next to her, "I can't wait till the child is born."

"Yeah…me too," Gatomon smiled with her paw on her stomach. Then she leaned her head back and closed her eyes to take a nap.

Kari walked in to see the two of them both asleep. She smiled at the cuteness, and grabbed her camera to take a picture. Although she already had a hell a lot of other pictures developed over the past few weeks; of Sora and Gatomon of course.

"You should make a collage with those," TK would say sometimes. Kari smiled; once she gets older she would try out having a baby with TK too. She then walked into the kitchen, unaware that leaving the two wasn't a great idea.

A voice snickered, "She's starting to get more and more pregnant."

The other one grinned, "The boss will be pleased."

"He already is since we destroyed those Agumon and captured that baby Koromon."

"Yeah…too bad that stupid doctor couldn't save it in time. The boss ate that little thing up quickly."

The two dark creatures snickered some more and jumped down from the wall to reveal themselves. One was a Gazimon and another was Goblimon.

"Should we take her now?" Goblimon asked Gazimon.

"No. Not yet, the boss said animal Digimon are pregnant for 6 months. We'll wait for another 3 months, then when she's near labor is when we shall take her," Gazimon answered.

"Very well," Goblimon said. The two laughed silently to each other some more, and then ran off.

Wizardmon woke up. He swore he heard something. He looked out the window, but there was no one there. He looked around some more and saw Kari in the kitchen. It must've been her. So then he went back to sleep.

In the digital world Tai and Sora, and their Digimon lay near a beach.

"Wow, this is so wonderful," Biyomon said, looking up at the sky as stars soon started to appear.

Agumon looked over to her in a questioning look, "What're you talking about?"

"Sora you dummy! How she's pregnant, and how happy they seem."

"Oh…oh yeah."

Biyomon shook her head and sighed, looked up at the stars and smiled, "It's also wonderful about Gatomon."

"Wait…what? You're really starting to confuse me now!"

Biyomon looked at Agumon as if he was an idiot, "What? You didn't know about her pregnancy?"

"NO!"

"What? That's very odd, she's been pregnant for 3 months now. Haven't you noticed?"

"No…I just thought she was getting fat. Wait…ok now I remember you guys telling me, I guess I just let it slip my mind or I forgot."

Biyomon sighed deeply, shaking her head and slapping her wing to her forehead.

"Wow things are really weird…"

Biyomon looked at Agumon in a questioning way.

"Gatomon getting pregnant a few weeks after Sora. And it's even more weird…Gatomon…pregnant? I mean, first of all what if there is an attack? Like a major attack, and we'll need her help. What will we do?"

Biyomon sighed, "That's a good question. But with her carrying a child within her, she just can't fight with us. Wizardmon could help, but he can't digivolve…so that is a downside."

"Yeah, and that's the second thing I was going to mention. I always thought Gatomon and Wizardmon were really good friends. And now here they are as future parents."

Biyomon looked at Agumon in annoyance.

"What?"

"You really need to pay more attention to others."

"Yeah I know, it's just been really busy here in the digital world, it's hard for me to do that."

"I know, lately I haven't had much time to help you guys because I'm with Sora. I'm sorry about that, but since Tai is always busy with studying… I have to help Sora and also help her with her studying. But…may I ask what trouble you're having?"

"It's odd, we've been getting many reports that a very, very large snake like Digimon has been attacking families. And families with newborn, or very young, children. It's horrible, he eats them up too and just murders the parents."

"Oh yeah, that's what has been keeping Joe busy."

"What's even more weird, is that this Digimon does it so quickly. It's like…he's not the one doing it. Like he has some servant do so and he just eats the Digimon."

"Hm…" Biyomon thought, with one of her claws on her wing to her chin.

"What're you thinking?" Agumon asked, noticing her in her thinking mode.

"I don't know exactly. I have a feeling I might know, even Hawkmon too. I'm thinking about a newly created Digimon that is a bird type Digimon. He's the fastest flying Digimon out there."

"Well it could also be another Triomon. You know, ever since those people from the future brought a new Digimon to our time, her data was able to create copies of her."

"Yeah I know. But throughout us flying type Digimon, there has been a rumor about a fast flying bandit who steals stuff. He is said to be very fast and uses kunai and shuriken."

"So it's like a ninja bird huh?"

"Yeah, but very small; he's almost the size of Gatomon some say."

"Hey you two, it's getting late, we better head home," Tai said, interrupting the two of them.

Biyomon and Agumon nodded and got up to follow them.

"Hey Gatomon!" Wizardmon called from their room.

Gatomon got up from the living room, which is surprising that she can hear him from there to their bedroom, and went to him, "Yeah?"

"Cogymon and Sumimon are going to come over. Sumimon said she wanted to show us something."

Gatomon blinked, "Um…okay."

The two of them stepped back as they figured the two would come out from the computer again. Even if they could simply be teleported, they wanted to try the going through the computer theory more. Soon the two Digimon made their way through the computer, Wizardmon had to pull his younger brother out again because he got stuck…but they made it.

"Alright Sumimon, show them," Cogymon said, smiling, as the two of them got comfortable.

Sumimon smiled and nodded, then turned to Gatomon. Her eyes got big and wide, and a pinkish light clouded her eyes. Sumimon seemed to be staring directly into her stomach. A few seconds later her eyes were back to normal and she immediately said, "It's a girl."

"What?" Wizardmon and Gatomon asked, rather confused and surprised.

"Ok let me explain," Cogymon started, "Sumimon as been getting classes from a special physic in the digital world. She just learned how to read minds, even if the mind was inside another living thing."  
"So…you read my child's mind?" Gatomon said.

Sumimon nodded.

"Wow, that's really cool. I wish I could do that," Wizardmon said.

"Well can't you read minds too?" Gatomon asked him.

Wizardmon shook his head, "No. Well…yes I can. But I can in a different way compared to Sumimon. She can't only read their thoughts, but she could read everything else about the child. She pretty much looked at you like you as if she was an x-ray. It's really hard for me to explain the difference since I myself can't read minds like Sumimon does."

Sumimon smiled brightly.

"Hey, she's born with that kind of gift," Cogymon said smiling, and put his hand on her back, "Well, that's all we wanted to show you. We're going to go out to eat soon…so I guess it would be best if we went back."   
"Alright," Wizardmon said and led his younger brother and his lover back to the computer.

"Bye onii-chan," Cogymon said with a smile on his face before he left.

"Bye," Wizardmon said, smiling back at him.

Soon the two were gone, and the other two of them were alone in the room.

Gatomon sighed deeply, yet it was a very happy sigh, and sat on the bed. She placed her paw on her swelled up stomach and purred, "A girl. We're going to have a girl."

Wizardmon sat next to her with, he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Yes. It's wonderful. Although I wouldn't mind if we had a boy or a girl, I'm just glad to have a child period."

Gatomon smiled and snuggled up to him, "You're so wonderful."


	6. Tai's Proprosal

-Sorry it took me a while to get the next chapter up, I had a hard time deciding on what to make them do. ; So thanks to Gatomon2006 for the idea!-

"Ah, it's a rather warm day…even if it is during the fall season," Gatomon sighed, and cuddled closer to her lover.

Wizardmon nodded, "Yes…although the weather can be like that in Japan, huh?"

"I thought I'd find you two here!" said a voice. The two lovers looked up to see Kari standing before them, with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Kari," Gatomon said, waving and smiling.

"Ha ha…you two knew we're having a get together today!"

"But we just wanted to relax…eh I want to relax mostly," Gatomon said, groaning at the last part and rubbing her belly.

"Come on," Wizardmon started, "Let's not fight and just go."

Gatomon sighed and lightened up, "Alright…fine."

"I don't know how you do it…" Kari said as they walked away from the grand willow tree.

Wizardmon shrugged, "She just listens to me."

Kari laughed.

"Where were we going again?" Gatomon asked as she saw everyone gather around the two cars before them. Everyone but the elder kids and their Digimon, aside from Sora and Tai, were there. "The fair! Remember, you did say you would go with us," Kari answered.

"Oh yeah…I guess I wasn't thinking then. Kari I don't think a fair is a good place for a pregnant woman, or Digimon in my case, should go."

"Don't worry you don't have to go on any crazy rides or anything. Sora and Tai are coming too; they want to take a break from studying and want to have some fun and time to spend with us. This is pretty much a celebration on your and Sora's pregnancy," Kari smiled brightly at the last thing she said.

"Well, ok I guess it sounds like a good idea…ah the hell with it! Let's go and have some fun!" Gatomon said happily, putting her paw in the air.

Wizardmon smiled, he was happy that she finally calmed down about the whole thing. As much as she was excited about it, she was also scared and was almost depressed for a whole month; yet finally she was calm about it and continued living the way she normally did. Well…not exactly normal, but you get my point.

"Ok, so let's see who is all going," Kari said to herself as she counted her friends. Tai and his parents had their cars there ready to give everyone a ride.

"Yolei, Davis, Cody, Ken, TK, Sora, Tai, me, and everyone's Digimon; excluding Tai's and Sora's and including Wizardmon. So that is…10 people and 7 Digimon!" Kari said to herself, yet shouted out the last part and turned to her parents. Their larger car could hold 7 people, their smaller one (which was also Tai's car…they shared it) could hold 5 people. "Let's see, if everyone put their Digimon on their laps then we should have enough room."  
Everyone nodded, and started heading toward a car.

"Wow! This is a rather large fair!" Davis yelled out, looking at two roller coasters that caught his eye, "And wow! Look at those snack stands!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't eat and then ride those roller coasters," Cody said calmly.

The others laughed and went their separate ways to enjoy themselves. Yolei dragged Ken off to stands with fun games that needed smarts. Kari, TK, Tai, Sora, Gatomon and Wizardmon walked around looking at stuff. Cody hung around Davis to keep an eye on him, and since he too is a young kid…he wanted to enjoy the fun of fast and crazy rides also. As for Tai's and Kari's parents, they headed off doing who knows what.

"Well we've seen the whole place, let's go on some rides!" Tai said, moving his hands together.

"Uh…Tai, two of us can't do that," Kari said.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sora and Gatomon," Tai said sweat dropping, and putting his arm around Sora's shoulder…who had a very annoyed look on her face.

"Oh! Do they have one of those couple rides?" Kari said, looking around again.

"Yeah, I saw one, that's a good idea Kari," Sora said, and smiled.

Kari nodded, "Then let's go."

Half way to the ride, they met Ken and Yolei and they went on the ride too.

"Couples only," said the guy at the entrance.

"Sorry guys," TK said to Patamon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon.

"It's alright, TK," Patamon said.

"Yeah, we'll go have some snacks," Hawkmon said happily.

"Ok, you guys have fun with that!" Yolei said laughing and clinging onto Ken's arm as they walked in. Kari laughed, and copied what Yolei was doing. And the four expecting parents walked in hand in hand (or paw and hand in Wizardmon and Gatomon's case).

Halfway through the ride, Tai was restless. _Should I ask her now or what? _He reached into his pocket, touched the small box, then shook his head and removed his hand from his pocket.

"Tai can you please sit still," Sora said, with a slight giggle in her voice.

Tai smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

Wizardmon looked at Tai and Sora in front of him and Gatomon. He had noticed Tai being restless the whole time they were there, he had a feeling he wanted to ask Sora something and something very special too.

"Things on your mind?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah, actually, it's Tai...is it me or does he seem kind of restless?" Wizardmon asked.

Gatomon looked forward, noticing Tai looking around and wouldn't keep still, "Actually yeah, now that you mention it. But what do you think is up with him?"  
"I don't know, it seems he wants to ask Sora something, a lot of times he would reach into his pocket but then take his hand back our and shaking his head no, mumbling things to himself."

"Do you think…he'll ask her to marry him?"

"I guess so; I don't know why he seems nervous about it though."

"Would you be nervous if you asked me?"  
"Of course not, I know you would say yes…we love each other that much."

"Yeah, that's true. Well we'll just have to see what Tai does."

"Yeah, it would be for the best that they married since she IS having his child."

Gatomon laughed, "You're so smart."

-Two rides ahead-

"This is so fun TK, I'm glad you suggested us going to the fair," Kari said, with her head on his shoulder.

TK smiled and slightly puffed up his chest, "Of course, because I'm just that smart."

Kari laughed, "And cute too." She landed a kiss on his lips before getting comfortable again.

-Another ride up-

"Thanks for winning this teddy bear for me, Ken," Yolei said with a big smile.

"No problem," Ken said smiling, "You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know," Yolei said with a grin on her face.

"Mostly because you force me," Ken said with a silly grin.

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding."

Yolei lightened up and smiled, giving him a hug shortly after that.

"How was the ride?" Patamon asked as the others walked out.

"Very relaxing," Gatomon said smiling.

Kari laughed; she remembered how Gatomon complained about wanting to relax before they left, "Well I liked it a lot."

TK nodded and so did the others.

"Did you guys get anything good to eat?" Yolei asked.

"Yep," the three before them said with a nod.

"Yeah, I can tell since you have chocolate all over your faces," TK said laughing.

Hawkmon, Wormmon, and Patamon looked down, as best as they could, to their mouths and then at each other and started to rub it away.

"Come on; let's go find Cody, Davis, Veemon, and Armadillomon so we can get some real food," Tai said, leading the group.

"Sheesh he seems to be rushing things," Yolei said, whispering to Ken.

Ken shrugged, "Maybe he just is hungry you know how Tai is."

"True."

Tai kept mumbling things to himself.

"Tai, is there something wrong? You seem nervous about something," Sora said.  
"Nervous? I'm not nervous! Who said I was ever nervous! I'm just perfectly fine!" Tai said out loud, fidgeting a bit.

Sora blinked, "No one said you were nervous, you're just acting like it."

"Well, I'm not nervous…oh look! There is Davis and Cody with their Digimon!" Tai said and ran over to them, leaving Sora standing there awfully confused.

"Don't worry, Tai has just lost his mind that's all," Kari said, acting smart, and patting Sora on the shoulder.

"Hey guys! You ready to go eat?" Tai said as he got up to them.  
"No…food…must…not….eat….ugh…bathroom!" Davis said and ran off.

"Same here," Veemon said moaning and slowly followed him.

Tai blinked, "So I guess he didn't listen to you…"

"Yep, he didn't," Cody said nodding.

"I tried my best to convince Veemon, but he wouldn't listen either," Armadillomon said, shaking his head.

Tai laughed, "Well that's our Davis and Veemon for you, did you guys eat yet?"

"No, we thought we should all eat together anyway. Which that is another thing that Davis ignored me saying," Cody answered.

"Oh, well then…let's go eat!" Tai said with a fake cheerful smile and laugh.

Cody raised an eyebrow, "There's something wrong with you…you're acting a bit odd."

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Tai yelled.

Cody backed up again, "O-okay."

Sora walked over to him, "Tai you need to stop, what IS the matter with you. You are actually acting very strange."

"I…I…I need to ask Wizardmon something!" Tai said and quickly grabbed the wizard's hand, who didn't have any time to respond, and ran over behind a stand.

"What was that for?" Wizardmon asked.

"Oh I just can't do it," Tai said, with his hands on his head.

"Do what?"

"Ask Sora…ask Sora to marry me."

_I knew it. _"Well, what's so hard about it? Just…ask her."

"I…I can't, for some reason I feel she'll say no or something."

"Why would she? She's fixing to have a child, YOUR child; and she's happy about it."

Tai moved his hands from his head, "Oh yeah…but I don't know…" He sat down on the floor and buried his head into his knees.

"Look, don't worry. Just find the nice time to ask her, when it's quiet and the others aren't around; that way you won't be as nervous."

"Yeah, you're right I'll give it a try, but when will be the perfect timing?"

"Hm…" Wizardmon said and thought to himself, "Oh yes, I heard they have fireworks here. Around 9 o'clock they'll shoot them, so just find a nice spot where barely anyone is around and ask her."

"Wow, you're more romantic than I could ever be," Tai said blinking.

Wizardmon blushed then thought for a moment, "Wait a minute, why did you ask me about this? Wouldn't it be best if you asked your parents?"

"First of all, my parents would get all hyped up about it and tell almost half the world. And second of all, I thought since you and Gatomon have such a strong relationship that it seemed it would be best for me to ask you. I mean you're also an expecting father and it seems like you're a married couple."

"Yeah, well I guess that's true. Well I'm glad to help," Wizardmon said, "Now let's go."

Tai nodded and held out his hand for help up; Wizardmon pulled him up but by the time Tai was standing Wizardmon was looking way up to him.

"So, did you ask him what you needed to ask him?" Yolei asked Tai, teasing him somewhat.

"Yeah," Tai said and smiled, "Now let's go find something to eat. Food and drink on me!"

Sora went wide eyed. _What DID he ask Wizardmon? He suddenly went from a nervous breakdown to a happy and giving person. I mean, he never would buy EVERYONE food and drink. Oh well there's no stopping him now. _

"What did he ask you?" Gatomon asked Wizardmon, whispering somewhat and the two of them walked behind the group.

"He was nervous about asking Sora to marry him and wanted advice from me," Wizardmon answered.

"I knew it! But…why would he ask you?"

Wizardmon shrugged, "I was wondering the same thing. I guess he thought since we seem like a married couple and that both you and Sora are expecting a child it would be best to ask me. I guess I would do the same thing if I were him, actually."

"That's true, although I think he has lost his mind. I mean he's going to pay for food for the 15 of us."

Wizardmon smirked, "13."

"What?" Gatomon asked, then looked over as she saw Davis and Veemon slowly walking toward the group, moaning, "Ooooh, I see."

Wizardmon smiled.

Later that night, at 7 o'clock, everyone felt like going home.

"Oh come on! There is so much more things we could do!" Tai said, knowing the plan for asking Sora is going to be ruined.

"But Tai, some of us are tired," Kari complained.

"Come on, please? I mean…in two hours they're going to have fireworks!"

"Fireworks! Oh that sounds like so much fun! Let's stay Ken," Yolei said happily.

"It does sound fun," TK said.

"Well ok I guess we should stay a little long," Kari said, shrugging a bit.

Ken and Cody nodded, along with the Digimon. Aside from Davis and Veemon, who were still too sick to say or do anything; they just wanted to go home. Poor things.

Tai sighed, that was a close on. Now all he needed to do is find a good spot for him to ask Sora.

"I'm going…to go get you a drink," Tai said to Sora, "So you stay here."

"Ok," Sora said smiling.

"Wizardmon I'm thirsty too," Gatomon said, and giving him a wink.

"Uh but…oh," Wizardmon said and stopped, he noticed that she wanted him to go with Tai so that he could help, "Alright."

With that Wizardmon flew off to catch up with Tai, who ran of to get Sora a "drink" rather quickly.

"But Gatomon, didn't you already have a drink a few minutes ago," Kari said, noticing that she had asked Wizardmon for another one.

"Yeah well, uh…" Gatomon said looking around, knowing that she shouldn't give the plan away yet, "The child is thirsty!" Gatomon grinned sheepishly and patted her belly. Kari raised an eyebrow, "O-okay."

"Tai wait up!" Wizardmon yelled from behind him.

Tai stopped, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I should help. Well actually…Gatomon thought I should help."

Tai smiled, "Thanks then, and thank Gatomon too when you get the chance."

Wizardmon nodded, "I'll fly around and see if I can find a good spot."

"I'll go ahead and buy Sora a drink, she'll probably be expecting one since I said I'd get her one."

Wizardmon laughed, "True."

He then flew up high and looked around, much of it was just the fair. Till he noticed a hill a bit further away from the fair. It was pretty much BEHIND the fair, but it wasn't a far walk. "Perfect," Wizardmon said to himself, "It looks like the perfect spot for someone to watch fireworks." He then flew down and looked for Tai. Tai was at a stand that sold tea, and other warm drinks. He paid for a drink and started to walk off till Wizardmon spotted him and showed him the spot he had found.

Later they made it to the hill.

"Wow! This spot is perfect! Thanks!" Tai said.

Wizardmon smiled and nodded.

"Well we better head back now," Tai said, and started walking down. Wizardmon nodded again and walked behind him.

Around 8:30, Tai pulled Sora over to the spot.  
"Wow, we'll be able to see the fireworks really well from here!" Sora said, looking over at the view.

Tai smiled. He then put his hand in his pocket, grabbed the box and kept it in his hand until the fireworks started.

"The fireworks should be starting soon," Wizardmon said and looked over at Gatomon, "Want to go somewhere higher?"

Gatomon nodded and he picked her up and flew to a top of a building.

"Lucky for them that they can fly," Yolei said and crossed her arms.

"I can fly," Hawkmon said.

"Ha ha, very funny."

Hawkmon smiled, "How about I fly everyone up to a separate building, just digivolve me Yolei."

"Good idea," Yolei said smiling and holding up her digivice.

"You can help too, Wormmon," Ken said, taking out his digivice.

Hawkmon and Wormmon digivolved into their champion stages and helped every couple up to a roof.

"Wow, the sky is pretty tonight," Kari said.

TK nodded. The two cuddled close and an announcement came on saying the fireworks was going to begin.

Colors of blue, red, golden, and green shined in the sky. Everyone in the fair would breathe out oohs and ahs.

"Now's my chance," Tai said quietly to himself and looked over at Sora.

"Sora," he started and she looked over to him with a smile, "I..I wanted to wait till we graduated from college to ask you this, but I thought it would be for the best since you will be having a child soon. So…would you…would you marry me?"

Sora looked down at the box in Tai's hand, which he opened to reveal a beautiful ring with a small diamond in the middle. She gasped at the beauty of the ring, "Oh Tai! Of course I would!" She hugged him quickly. Tai smiled, he was glad he finally got this over with and was going to be happy. Sora looked up at the sky, still holding onto Tai, and smiled, "Soon college will be over for us and we can be happy and raise our own family."

Tai nodded, "Yes, finally."

Soon the fireworks were over and everyone were starting to get tired.

"Ok can we go home NOW?" Kari asked, yawning.

Tai was smiling the whole time and only nodded.

"Oh, wait I have to tell everyone something," Sora said.

"What is it?" Yolei asked.

Sora held Tai's hand and smiled, "Tai and I are engaged!"

"That's great!" Everyone said.

Finally Veemon and Davis awoke from their "illness" and went over to them.

"Really?" Davis asked.

Tai nodded.

"Wow! Great job man!" Davis said, patting him on the back.

Everyone laughed at Davis's sudden change of mood.

"Well let's get going, we have school tomorrow anyway," TK said.

Everyone nodded and headed toward the car, luckily their parents were already waiting for them.


	7. Hayaimon

Biyomon flew faster and faster, the faster she went the more breath she needed to catch. Below her, Gabumon and Agumon were running. They were investigating another scene from an incident a few days ago; yet again a large creature gobbled up an infant Digimon and killed the parents. When they were investigating, they heard a voice and next thing they knew they were attacked but it happened too quickly.

"You guys can never go any faster than I can!" Said the voice again, and next thing the three Digimon knew they had to come to a halt. Right in front of them, in the air, was a strange bird like Digimon. He looked similar to Biyomon, but his feathers were a crimson red, he had two pairs of wings, dark pink-red eyes, a belt going across his chest that held a kunai, shuriken, and exploding tags within it, and the worst of all he had a grin on his face that you would loath the most.

"My name is Hayaimon, or in other words a very swift Digimon. My comrades call me the ninja bird while my enemies call me a bird from hell." There was that grin again. Biyomon landed and stood in between Agumon and Gabumon, the three of them looked up at him angrily.

"What do you want!? Why are you doing this?" Gabumon asked. Biyomon and Agumon nodded, agreeing.

Hayaimon chuckled evilly, "Why am I doing this? Well because I want to and I volunteered to help a good friend of mine. His name is VenomHebimon. Remember that name, because you'll fear it forever! Hahaha! Now why I'm here and what I want, I want to know how your friend is doing."

The three Digimon before him looked at each other in a questioning way.

"Oh forgive me; I guess I didn't explain it very well. VenomHebimon loves babies; just one can keep his belly full. The parents can just be a treat for him sometimes. Now this should have given you a clue, so let me ask again…how is your friend doing?"

This time it hit Biyomon, her eyes widened. _I think he's talking about Gatomon!_

"Is he talking about Gatomon?" Agumon asked in Gabumon's direction. Gabumon shrugged.

"Yes! You idiot!" Hayaimon answered, rather annoyed, "It is her I want to know about!"

"Why should we tell YOU!?" Biyomon blurted out.

"Why? I'm just curious. My boss can't wait till she brings her child into the world. He loves kittens the most. Mostly he wants their child's power."

"Power?" Agumon asked.

"Yes, it's pretty obvious. All mix breed Digimon have a special power. And every time my boss eats a mix breed Digimon, he gains his or her power."

"So!" Biyomon said with even more anger in her voice, "We will NOT tell you anything about Gatomon. She's my friend and I won't let the enemy know anything."

Hayaimon sighed, "Very well. I guess I'll have to be patient. Ta ta for now." And with that, Hayaimon flew off and disappeared out of sight in one second.

"Wow he's a fast flier," Agumon said.

Gabumon sighed and shook his head as Biyomon's anger build.

"Don't you get it Agumon!? That Digimon is going to attack Gatomon and Wizardmon and eat their child! We have to stop them!" Biyomon said, smacking Agumon on the snout.

"Ow," Agumon moaned and rubbed his nose, "I know…but how? We don't even know where their hideout is."

Biyomon thought for a minute, "We'll have to tell the others and get some help. But make sure you don't tell Gatomon or Wizardmon, we don't want either of them getting worried. We'll just keep them safe for the time being."

Agumon and Gabumon nodded in agreement.

"Ah, today is October 25th. The time is coming closer and closer," Gatomon said marking off the calendar.

Wizardmon nodded, "You excited?"

"Of course, other than the fact this'll cause a lot of pain. Mrs. Kamiya told me so."

"Yeah it seems pretty obvious that it will."

Gatomon sighed and sat next to her lover, on the couch, "Isn't everything so great. Sora pregnant and engaged with Tai, me pregnant, everyone just happy?"

Wizardmon smiled and nodded in response.

"And there's nothing to worry about," Gatomon said with a happy sigh and leaned back to get comfortable.

Gatomon closed her eyes for a second, till Kari's voice woke her up.

"Gatomon? Hey you asleep?" Kari asked, shaking her somewhat.

"No," Gatomon said, slightly yawning, "I think Wizardmon is. Although we just woke up about three hours ago. Anyway what is it that you want?"

"Oh, uh the girls and I are planning a baby shower for Sora and we thought we should do it for the both of you if it's ok with you?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Just…don't buy loads of baby things," Gatomon said with a giggle, "I don't think baby Digimon need much of that."

Kari smiled, "Of course, I'll tell the others that too."

"When is this?"

"On the 30th."

"Ok."

"Well I'm off to the store with Yolei," she said and walked out the door. Gatomon had her eyes closed and only responded with a "mhm".

Joe worked busily in his office, as usual, and once again, as usual again, the phone rang. Joe moaned and slowly picked it up, "Doctor Kido speaking."

"Oh, doctor, there are some Digimon here that want to talk to you, a Biyomon, Agumon, and Gabumon," said the woman at the desk on the other end of the phone.

Joe blinked…_what are those three doing here? _"Alright, send them over."

"Joe!!!" Agumon yelled running down the hall to him, "We have terrible news!!"

"Don't tell me he dropped a piece of candy into the gutter again, why does he always come to me about it," Joe said sighing, with his hand to his forehead and keeping his eyes on his work.

The three Digimon made it to his room; he noticed and asked what they wanted.

"It's terrible! We know the Digimon that are killing those baby Digimon and couples!" Biyomon said.

Joe went wide eyed and immediately stood up, knocking over his chair, "What!? Who are they! WHERE are they!?"

"The only problem is we met one of them, and he told us his name and the name of his boss," Gabumon said.

Joe sighed, "Well what are their names?"

"Hayaimon, he's a ninja-like bird Digimon and he said his boss is VenomHebimon but he wouldn't explain to us what he looked like," Biyomon said.

Agumon nodded along with her, "And this bird Digimon is a very fast flier! Almost faster than Triomon can run!"

Joe sighed, turning around toward his back was to them and looking out a window, "This is a problem. I hope for the best you guys keep looking for them."

"Yes, we must…because there is another problem and it involves Gatomon," Biyomon said.

Joe turned to her quickly, "You don't mean?"

"Yes, he knows about her. I think that he's got Digimon spying on her."

"This isn't good, we must have Digimon keeping an eye on her constantly."

"They said they won't attack until the child is born."

"Well, it is best that we have someone watch over her every now and then so that we can see who the spies are."

The three Digimon nodded.

"And I know the perfect mon too," Agumon said.

"Me?!" Patamon asked aloud.

"Shhhh!!" Agumon said, looking around, "We don't want many to know. You must promise not to tell Gatomon about the Digimon. OR Wizardmon, we don't want either of them worrying. Matter a fact, only us Digimon and Joe will know about it. Now, all you have to do is stay near Gatomon, just not toward she sees you and make sure you look out for suspicious people or Digimon."

Patamon nodded, stood up with his chest puffed up and put his paw to his forehead as if he were saluting someone important, "I will my best at watching over her and her child you can count on me!"

Agumon nodded, "Good, now I've got to head back to the digital world, if I were you I'd get started."

Patamon nodded and flew off and Agumon walked away to meet up with Gabumon and Biyomon.

"Oh! Look at that! It's so cute!!" Yolei squealed.

She and Kari were in the baby section of a store, looking for things for Sora.

"Hey! I have an idea," Kari said, "Let's get Gatomon's baby a little collar."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't it just look cute though? We could get a pink one!"

"Yeah!!"

The two of them went over to the pet section.

Hawkmon was hanging around somewhere else, bored and annoyed that he had to go with. Then suddenly Biyomon came into the store.

"Biyomon?" he asked, saying it more to himself and walked over to her.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way," Biyomon said, grabbing his wing and attempting to pull him.  
"But, shouldn't I tell Yolei first?"

"Don't worry, we'll send her an email about it…just let's go!"

"O-okay…" Hawkmon said, letting Biyomon just drag him.

"Hey…where'd Hawkmon go?" Yolei asked, looking around.

"Who knows, maybe he left…don't worry," Kari said.

Yolei nodded and soon the two were squealing over little baby socks.

Mimi looked down at the list of foods she needed to get. It wasn't much, but she sure got worked up over it and couldn't wait to bake up a bunch of sweets. Palmon was in the shopping cart, enjoying the ride till she saw Gabumon over by the window. It seemed he was trying to get her attention and wanted her to come to him.

"Hey Mimi, stop the cart…I need to do something really quick," Palmon said.

Mimi stopped and let Palmon out, "Hurry back so we can bake the cookies together!"

Palmon nodded and ran outside to where Gabumon was waiting for her.

"You must come with us," Gabumon said.

"Why?" Palmon asked.

"It's very important, we need all of the Digimon's help …for Gatomon's sake."

"Gatomon!? Did something happen to her?"

"No, but I'll explain it to you later you must come with me!"

"But, can't we go later? I have to help Mimi cook the treats for the baby shower."

"No, we don't have much time you must come with me at once."

"Alright," Palmon said and followed.

Later that day, Ken was out having a walk and soon came across Davis.

"Oh, hey," he said, "You look kind of worried."

"I am, I can't find Veemon anywhere," Davis said.

"Yeah, Wormmon is gone too but I was sent an email from Joe that he was gone with the rest of the Digimon at the digital world. I don't know what's going on but I'm rather curious."

"Oh…really. I never got one," Davis said, talking about the emails.

"I guess they must've forgotten," Ken said nodding.  
"Whaaaaat!!!" Davis shouted, grabbing others' attention.

"Shh, quit drawing attention," Ken said, "Don't worry they'll be back soon."

"I know that, but why do they always forget me!?" Davis said, still being a bit loud.

"Why're you asking me?" Ken said, raising an eyebrow.

Davis shook his head, "Forget it, I'm heading home…it's getting cold out here."

"Winter his pretty much here soon," Ken answered. Soon flakes of snow began to fall.

"Wow you're good," Davis said, blinking at the sudden change of weather and looked up at the sky, "I swear the forecast said it was sunny all day long today."

"Well they're not always right, anyway I'm going to head home. Bye."

"Bye," Davis said and the two walked their separate ways.

Gatomon stared out the window, the whole area got white quickly, "It's so beautiful."

Wizardmon sat down next to her, with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands, "Yes it is."

"Oh…thank you," Gatomon said taking the mug that he offered her.

Soon it got dark, and up on their roof was a shivering Patamon.

"I...must…n-not ke-keep my eye o-off of h-her," he said to himself, trying to keep himself warm as more snow flakes fell. He looked around, it was so dark he knew he couldn't find anyone. Suddenly their was a sneeze from somewhere and another voice saying "shhhh you idiot." Patamon stood up a bit, having his ears perked up, "Who's there?!

Two figures stiffened up against the wall near the window that was below the roof. Patamon flew down and saw them, he gasped, "So! You're the spies huh!"

Goblimon and Gazimon exchanged scared looks a few times then started to run off.

"Oh no you don't!! Boom Bubble!!"

Gatomon paused took her eyes off the TV and looked outside, "Was it me or did I hear Patamon's attack?"

Wizardmon looked out the window too, "Well whatever it was it's gone now."

The two shrugged and turned their attention back to the TV.

Patamon held onto Gazimon's tail and Goblimon's shirt tight, "Tell me who you are and why are you spying on Gatomon!"

The two refused to talk.

Patamon opened his mouth, ready to attack.

"OK! We'll tell you!" Gazimon said.

Patamon let go and the two turned around to him, "We are Gazimon and Goblimon, henchmen and spies of VenomHebimon."

"VenomHebimon!" Patamon said, recognizing the name because Agumon had told him about him.

"We were spying on Gatomon so we can know when she's ready for birth so we can take here away and take her to our boss," Gazimon said with a big grin.

Goblimon shook his head like an idiot, "Yeah! And…and remember the boss said he likes fresh babies!"

Gazimon rolled his eyes, "Yes, that's the point I just made. Anyways if you excuse us, we have to return home."

"Oh no you don't!" Patamon said and was ready to attack again.

"That's it, I'm fighting back," Gazimon said, and looked at Goblimon with a nod and the two got ready to attack. As soon as Patamon launched his attack, the two dodged it and attacked him back, knocking him unconscious. The two snickered and ran off.

Gatomon's ears perked up, "Ok this time I know I heard Patamon!" She then went out onto the balcony and looked around, then she saw Patamon outside on the sidewalk, "Patamon!"

Wizardmon got up to look, he flew down and picked Patamon up then took him back to the house. He laid him onto the couch while Gatomon got a cool rag to place on his forehead.

"He seems to have got beaten pretty badly, he's got a few scratches too," Wizardmon said.

"I'll get some bandages too," Gatomon said.

Soon Patamon began to stir awake, first it was blurry and all he could see was the colors blue, orange, and green before him till his vision fixed and he could see Wizardmon looking down at him.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Wizardmon asked.

Patamon sat up, yelling, "Gatomon!"

"Yeah?" Gatomon asked, poking her head out from the bathroom.

Patamon sighed, "Never mind."

"Well, what happened?"

"Huh? Oh…nothing," Patamon lied, remembering that he couldn't tell them about the Digimon spying on him and who Hayaimon and VenomHebimon. He tried his best not to think about them so Wizardmon couldn't read his mind either.

"Well then, why do you have scratches?"

"Oh…I tripped."

Wizardmon blinked, he had scratches on lots of places that wouldn't come from the result of tripping.

"Alright, I think you've hit your head rather hard there Patamon."

Patamon noticed a slightly bruised bump on his forehead, he rubbed it somewhat.

-Later that night-

"Are you sure you don't want to stay, it would be best so that you won't get hurt again," Gatomon said with slight concern in her voice.

Patamon shook her head, "It's alright, I'll be fine no need to worry."

"Alright, bye," Gatomon said and got a nod from Patamon as he flew off.

"I've got to tell Gabumon and the others right away!" Patamon said as he picked up his speed.

"I'm back!" Kari said some time later.

"Welcome back," Gatomon said with a smile, still cuddling with her lover on the couch and hot chocolate in her paws.

Kari smiled, grabbed her camera and took a picture, "Heh, you look rather comfortable."

The two Digimon before her nodded, "Very."

Kari laughed, "Well anyway sorry that I'm late. I ran into TK and he took me out to dinner, and my cell phone isn't working anymore."

Gatomon laughed, remembering the incident that happened in Paris.

Kari sighed and looked outside, "Wow it's beautiful, and it's only around the later October. We sure are going to have an early winter."

Gatomon and Wizardmon only nodded.

"Well all we know is you're going to have a winter baby, huh?"

Gatomon grinned, "Yep."

Kari smiled again and went into the kitchen, "That hot chocolate looks good…I'm going to make me some too."


	8. Sleepyness

-At 11:45 PM on the 29th-

Gatomon woke up, her stomach wouldn't stop growling. She smirked, time for a late snack.

"Man you're always hungry," Gatomon said towards her stomach, talking to her child most likely.

She turned to her loves, whom was sleeping soundly, and shook him a bit. No answer.

"God why does he have to be such a deep sleeper!?" she said to herself and shook him a bit more, saying his name.

He woke up a bit, raised his head to her but didn't seem like he was exactly awake.

"Would you like more marshmallows?" Wizardmon asked.

Gatomon blinked, "What?"

Wizardmon didn't answer and went back to sleep.

Gatomon stared at him for a while, "What was all that about?"

She tried again and it still didn't work. She sat and thought for a moment. _What was that trick Alissa taught me…the one that can wake up any male? _Then she remembered, ah yes running the finger gently down the spine…makes them tingle everywhere. Gatomon leaned over and gently ran her paw down his back and sent a tingle through his body…which made him wake up right away.

"What!?" he asked, getting up.

"I'm hungry," Gatomon said.

Wizardmon blinked, "But…you had dinner about 5 hours ago."

Gatomon shrugged, "And?"

Wizardmon sighed; he just remembered Joe had told him late night snacks will be a casual thing. And she's been doing this to him for a while now, giving him less time to sleep.

"Alright," he sighed again, sounding a bit half asleep, "What do you want?"

"A…peanut butter and…fish sandwich and make the fish a salmon," Gatomon said, smiling.

Wizardmon blinked again, "Do we even have salmon?"  
Gatomon shrugged, "You could always go to a 24 hour store."

Wizardmon nodded and slowly crawled out of bed, almost falling out of it.

"Careful," Gatomon said.

Wizardmon only nodded and walked out the door.

"We don't even have peanut butter!" Wizardmon said out loud to himself when he walked into the kitchen. He sighed again and headed for the door.

A few hours later he returned from the store and soon the smell of fish spread through the house. Gatomon grinned.

"Can't wait to taste that huh?" Gatomon said, looking down at her stomach again and rubbing it.

A few minutes after that Wizardmon came with her sandwich.

"There…happy now?" He asked.

Gatomon nodded, "Oh! But …can I have a drink?"

Wizardmon moaned somewhat and looked over at her, "Yeah…what?"

"Just orange juice," Gatomon answered.

"Only orange juice?" Wizardmon asked.

"Yeah…well squirt some lemon in it too…gives it a good taste."

Wizardmon sighed and got her drink. When he returned Gatomon complained of needing ice cubes.

"Right…ice cubes, sorry I must've not been thinking," Wizardmon said, turning back to the door.

Gatomon smiled, "Thank you!"

2 minutes later…

"There, can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure, but…can you give me a back rub? It kinda hurts."

"Sure," Wizardmon sighed and started to rub her back. Soon she fell asleep, he could tell because she was purring. He lied back down and got comfortable, but her purring was rather loud and he couldn't get much sleep. _Sheesh, and normally I love her purring. _Finally around 1 o'clock in the morning he managed to fall asleep. But at about 2 in the morning Gatomon woke up with morning sickness again making Wizardmon have to get up and comfort her.

Eventually around 8 o'clock she stopped and he went back to bed.

"Oh Gatomon," Kari said at the breakfast table.

Gatomon looked over at her, "Yeah?"

"Today is the 30th…so you know."

"Oh yes, the baby shower…don't worry I'm coming."

"Alright," Kari said smiling, "It's going to start in 2 hours."

"Then I might as well get ready. Oh, and is this a girls only thing or are some of the guys coming?"

"Well…Yolei is dragging Ken with, but that's about it. If you want to bring Wizardmon than you can."

"Ok!" Gatomon said happily and went into their room.

"Wizardmon," Gatomon started shaking him, "I'm getting ready to go to the baby shower the others are having for Sora and I…are you coming with?"   
This time he woke up without having Gatomon have to tickle him, "Uh…yeah sure." Although after that he went back to sleep.

"Ok…well hurry up and get ready. You haven't even eaten breakfast yet," Gatomon said heading back out and meeting Kari on the way.

"Is he coming?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, well…I don't know, he said he would but he's still asleep."

"Does he sleep talk?"

"Sometimes I wonder that…" Gatomon said looking over to him.

"Ask again," Kari said, "I'll be able to tell…Tai always used to sleep talk."

Gatomon nodded and went over to her lover to ask if he was going to join them.

"Sure, sure," Wizardmon said, mumbling somewhat and waving his hand as if he were gesturing them away.

Kari blinked, "That's not sleep talking…that's just he's dead tired. How late did you keep him up last night anyway?"  
Gatomon thought for a moment, "Well…around 11:45 I woke him up to get me something to eat; and it took him about…two hours to get the stuff and cook it. And then I wanted something to drink. And then after that I asked for a back rub, and then we went to sleep. But then I woke up around 2 in the morning with morning sickness and at 8 he went back to bed. But I remember him telling me that my purring kept him up a lot…so …yeah."

Kari stared at Gatomon, "He only got about …2 hours of sleep last night!"

Gatomon thought for a moment, "Wow…you're right."

She turned to her lover, who was sleeping soundly, she sighed, "I'm sorry…I never mean to do things like this," she ran her paw through his bangs, "I'll let you sleep for the rest of the day and I wont bother you tonight. Just get some rest."

Wizardmon only responded with a slight moan in his sleep.

Kari smiled, "Well…let's get going. My mom is going to take us and then go to the store after that. My dad is at work though."

Gatomon nodded and headed out the door with Kari, taking a scarf with her.

Tai fidgeted with his pencil some more. _Why can't I think of any good vows!? _Noise came from the ladies dorm; he rolled his eyes, "Girls."

"Awww!!! Thank you Yolei!" Sora said, looking at some of the things she got her.

Yolei smiled, "No problem-o."

Ken only munched on some of the snacks Mimi had prepared, ignoring the girls' squeals.

Tai flipped through books, "God! Nothing! Who's a good person to go to about this!?" He thought for a while. _Parents…no they'll get crazy. Other family members? Nah they'll get crazy too. None of my other friends are engaged yet. Who should I go to about this? Hm…AH! The same person or…mon I went to when I proposed to Sora! _With that Tai got up and headed for the door, as he headed out he noticed more noises coming from the girl's dorm.

"God…why did I have to be closest to them!?" He asked himself, shaking his head as he left.

Kari and Tai's mother drove toward the store. "Now let's see…we don't need peanut anymore," She said to herself as she looked at a list she made. Then she remembered, "Oh my! I forgot to feed Meko! Well good thing Wizardmon deary is there."

She smiled and happily hummed to herself.

Meko looked down at his empty food bowl. _Damn humans…always forgetting._ He looked around, no humans around. _Wait_... The cat walked over to a door open, up at a bed where a sleeping mon laid. _There we go._ A grin seemed to have appeared on the cat's face as he began to meow loudly. No answer yet. _God this guy is a deep sleeper. _Then he climbed up onto the bed, walked on his chest and meowed even more louder. Wizardmon sat up quickly, "What!? I didn't do it!"

Meko screeched as he fell over, looked up at the wizard sort of annoyed then changed expression and began to mew. Wizardmon sighed, "Great first wife cats and now real cats. And what do you want?"

Meko moved around, trying to get his attention.

Luckily Wizardmon could even read minds of animals.

_You stupid human like…thing. GIVE ME FOOD! _

Wizardmon blinked, "Rude…"

He got up, moaning of complete tiredness, and slowly walked out of the door.

"Cat food…cat food…" Wizardmon said to himself, looking through all the cabinets.

Meko walked over to a cabinet that he hadn't looked in, sat in front of it and mewed again.

"Oh…" Wizardmon said and looked down at him, bent down and opened the cabinet…revealing a lot of canned cat food stacked on top of each other. Wizardmon randomly grabbed one and fed Meko. Once the rude ass cat was finally pleased, he headed back for bed. Until he was interrupted again by the doorbell ringing.

Wizardmon sighed and answered it.

"Ah…perfect," Tai said, "Just who I needed it."

Wizardmon stared at him.

"What?"

"What do you need me for?"

Tai sighed, "This makes me sound like a bad fiancé…but I'm having a hard time thinking of vows for Sora's and my wedding."

Wizardmon stared at him again.

"What!? Why do you stare at me like that all the time?"  
Wizardmon shook his head and headed for the couch, sighing as he sat down, "Nothing…I'm just tired. But …why do you always come to me about this? And aren't you waiting till the child is born before you have the wedding?"

"Yeah," Tai started as he walked into the house and closed the door behind him, then taking a seat beside his wizard companion, "I just thought if I started now…I wouldn't have to worry about doing it at the last moment because more exams are coming up before Christmas break."

"It's not even November yet."

"Yeah…I know," Tai said sighing again and shaking his head, "That's how cruel college can get. Anyway, I just thought…you know what we talked about at the fair. You're the best person…well…Digimon I could go to about these things."

"Well, Gatomon and I are close…but we've never married so I never had to worry about this."

"Oh…yeah."

"Just…" Wizardmon started, thinking to himself for a second, "Say what you feel. That's all I can say."   
Tai thought for a moment, "Yeah…you're right tha-…uh…Wizardmon."

Wizardmon had fallen asleep again while Tai had thought for that short 10 second moment.

Tai poked him somewhat, no respond.

"Alrighty then, well I'll be heading back to my dorm. Uh…bye," Tai said, although knowing he didn't hear him, and walked to the door. The door kind of got stuck so it took him a while and finally he managed to close it with a loud BANG!

Wizardmon shoot up again, "What!?"

He looked around, "Where did Tai go?" He looked around so more, no one but him and Meko. He shrugged and went back to the bedroom. Before he lied back down in bed, he noticed something on Gatomon's night stand.

A book called "An expecting digi-mother" written by a Swanmon.

Wizardmon blinked, but was rather curious and looked at the book anyway.

He flipped through it, most of it was just pregnancy and how it happens.  
"Already know about all of this," he said to himself and kept flipping till he got to child birth. He read everything, word for word his eyes widened.

-A few hours later-

"Thanks for all the stuff!" Sora said, waving at the door to her friends as they started leaving, "Hope you guys had a nice time!"

Her friends turned to her, waved back, and then headed their separate ways.

"Well that was somewhat fun," Gatomon said, smiling.

"Yep," Kari said smiling, "Oh! Did you like what Yolei and I got for your kitten?"

"Yeah," Gatomon said looking at the small pink collar in her paw, "It's really cute…thanks."

Kari smiled, "It's so small…you could wear it as a bracelet."

Gatomon laughed in response, and when she was finished she took a deep breath.

"Can't wait to get home, huh?" Kari asked.

Gatomon nodded, "Yeah. As much fun as I had, I really am worried about him. I can't believe I kept him up all night toward he only got 2 hours of sleep. I hope he got full rest today."

"He probably did," Kari said smiling at her.

"Wow…that is too cute," Kari said, grabbing her camera again as they walked into the room.

Wizardmon was asleep again, a book on his chest and his hand on top of it. He seemed to have been slightly sitting up, so his head rested on his shoulder and Meko was curled up by his feet.

Gatomon smiled.

Kari looked at the book, "What's that he's reading?" She lifted up his hand and read the title, "Do I even want to know why he's reading that!?"   
Gatomon laughed, "Oh that's mine, he must've saw it and got bored or something."

"Well, okay then…" Kari said and walked off. Gatomon giggled and shook her head, then looked back at her lover with a big smile. "You're wonderful," she said quietly, running her paw through his hair.

Wizardmon woke up slowly, "Gatomon…?"

"Hey," she said.

"Welcome back," he said quietly, and slowly going back to sleep.

Gatomon sighed of happiness and then went to her sighed of the bed to get a bit of rest too.

"Hey there you," Kari said later that night as Wizardmon entered the living room where Gatomon and Kari were, "Sleep well?"

Wizardmon nodded and sat down next to Gatomon, "What're you doing?"

"Nothing much, just enjoying the nice night," Gatomon answered, looking out the window. It was nice and white out.

"Yeah…hey Gatomon…when did you get that book?" Wizardmon asked.

"Um, I was given it by Joe…why?"

"Well, some of the things I read…I don't know if the whole child birth thing you and I will be prepared for. I heard they do some kind of training for it, maybe we should give it a try."

Gatomon blushed somewhat, "Yeah…I was thinking the same thing actually."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Kari said, "Not that it's much of my business. Hm…I should make my brother do that too. Knowing him he'd go crazy when the time comes."

Gatomon laughed, "Good idea, we'll ask them if they want to come along with us."

The three laughed and enjoyed the rest of the night together with more laughs. Life can be the best thing sometimes.


	9. Gatomon's Worries

Silence but soon…the squeaking noise of bats. Millions of them, in a group, ready to tear flesh apart. Gatomon shut her eyes quickly; afraid to know what's next for her and her young partner. Soon, seconds later, there was another sound; a swift sound, like a body quickly moving and that same body being hit. After that noise comes a slight grunt from the body, and there is no pain for Gatomon or Kari. Gatomon is afraid to open her eyes, open and see who it was that caused this sacrifice. She does so anyway, only to be scared that she had done so. Because there in front of her, is the one she loved and cared for and got love and care in return. She opens her mouth, she wants to scream his name yet she is too surprised to do so. Soon that body of her beloved falls and she hurries to his side. Last few words are said, the floor is covered in his blood and his eyes are barely open. His voice has a quiver sound to it and he tries his best to talk and breathe at the same time. "Arigatou." The last word and he is gone. Why couldn't she have said "you're welcome" back or even more important "I love you"? Soon that evil, the darkness, the one who took her loved one away from her…his shadow is above her and Kari…laughing evilly.

Gatomon shot up quickly, tears and sweat falling from her face and she was breathing heavily. It was only a bad dream. She looked over to the side, and there he is, her beloved one lying down next to her, sleeping peacefully. Gatomon picks up her paw slowly, wanting to touch his face and now he's there. Why did she suddenly get these odd feelings that if she would touch him…there would be nothing there? Her stomach lurched and she retrieved her paw and moved it to her mouth. Not like that would stop anything from making its way up. Now the bed sheets were stained. And the nauseating sound had awoken Wizardmon.

"Oh Gatomon…" Wizardmon sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said moaning.

"It's alright, I'll go wash it," he said, getting up slowly from being slightly sleepy.

"N-no…W-wizardmon…wait," Gatomon said, her voice quivering.

Wizardmon looked over at her, "Are you alright? You look very sick."

Gatomon looked down, "I don't know. I…I had a bad dream."

Wizardmon smiled and put his hand on her head and rubbed it, "Well you better not get sick on me then, some say bad dreams lead to illnesses. Anyway, we were going to the birth training tomorrow and I'm ready for it."

Gatomon smiled, "Yes, I'll be fine."

"What was the dream anyway?"

Gatomon looked to the side, "N-nothing."

"Don't make me have to read your mind."

"Please don't," Gatomon said, tears already invading her vision, "It was more of a memory than a dream, a very bad and scary memory too."

Wizardmon blinked, why was she suddenly crying? Well he knew it would be best not to read her mind then. He then scooped up the blanket, slightly disgusted, and headed for the laundry room.

Gatomon looked down at the blanket-less bed, a chill ran down her spine and not because it was suddenly cold or she was feeling slightly ill…but because she was fearing something. She was starting to fear that she would loose the one she loved a lot and this time…there was no returning.

"Are you feeling better this morning, Gatomon?" Wizardmon asked that morning.

Gatomon nodded, "Much better. I think it was something I ate last night, all of it made its way back…"

Wizardmon laughed, "Well it's good that you're better."

"Oh, did Tai ever agree to coming with?" Gatomon asked.

Wizardmon nodded, "Yeah…well sort of."

Gatomon looked at him in a questioning way.

"Well it's more like…he was forced to agree."

Gatomon giggled and rolled her eyes, "Sora…"

"What do you two want for breakfast?" Kari asked.

Gatomon shook her head, "I don't really want anything."

Wizardmon looked over at her, "I thought you said you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, well I'm just afraid to eat something right now. It's alright; we can get something to eat later if I get hungry."

"O-okay," Wizardmon said, seeming slightly concerned. He was hoping she wasn't coming down with something. He shrugged his shoulders and then yawned.

Kari noticed and laughed, "Has Gatomon been keeping you up late again?"

"Sort of," Wizardmon said, still kind of sleepy.

"You need to be careful Gatomon, if he doesn't get much sleep it could get him sick. Definitely since it's close to winter and colds can come up."

Gatomon eye's widened. _What if…he would get gravely ill? It would be my fault. _

"Gatomon are you alright? I really didn't mean it," Kari said, noticing that she seemed rather pale for a white cat when she had said those things.

Gatomon shook her head, "I-it's nothing. My stomach kind of hurts, that baby keeps head butting."

"Oh…ok," Kari said smiling and laughing somewhat.

"Must I go?" Tai whined.

Sora put her hands on her hips, "Do you love me or not?"

"Of course, more than anything," Tai said.

"Then do this with me," Sora answered.

Tai sighed.

Gatomon laughed and Wizardmon just stood there with a smile.

"Alright, fine I'll just drive too!" Tai said with sarcasm, noticing that the four of them were standing there in front of his care.

Sora smiled, as if saying "I always get my way with him". Gatomon laughed.

"Digimon that way," Said the woman at the front and pointed left and then pointed right, "humans that way."

Tai and Sora looked at the two digi lovers and shrugged.

"Well, we'll see you in two hours then," Sora said and went right, along with Tai.

"Same to you," Gatomon said and she and Wizardmon went left.

"Joe!? You do the Digimon birth training!?" Gatomon blurted out, getting others looking over to her.

Joe looked up at her from his note pad, "Huh? Oh…no, my friend Jean Simmons does…I just observe and make sure she's doing well. She's new here, so," he said changing his tone of voice to be louder so that the others could listen and pay attention, "I hope you all pay her good respect."

And with that, Jean walked in along with a Swanmon following her.

"Hello," she said and bowed, with her partner bowing too, "I am Doctor Simmons and this is my partner…Swanmon. You gals might find her familiar because she wrote the book and Digimon pregnancy."

The female Digimon in the room whispered to their lovers or to each other.

Swanmon smiled and bowed again, "I hope that you all enjoyed it. I try my best at these things, definitely for a Digimon. I too am a mother, I have quiet the few little ducklings but their all home with the dad right now. As for now, you all will be experiencing parenthood soon and normally those who come here…it's their first time. So I will say one thing…it's painful but then you will forget it quickly as you see the child's face, because you know you are gifted."

The female Digimon all smiled and nodded, along with Jean and Joe. Swanmon turned her attention to Gatomon and Wizardmon.

"You two…seem familiar to me, at least the Gatomon mostly," she said.

Gatomon smiled and looked over to Joe to let him explain.

Joe cleared his throat, "Uh…Swanmon I told you about her, she's one of the digidestined Digimon. Partner of Kari Kamiya, holder of the crest of light."

"Ah yes! Now I remember, and he told me the story of you also Wizardmon," Swanmon said, grabbing the wizard's attention and having others look at him, making the shy wizard blush from all the attention.

"Sad story, but you are a true hero to all of us."

Although most of the Digimon in there didn't know what happened, they clapped anyway.

Gatomon smiled brightly…but quickly frowned. _Why is it so suddenly…that that same memory keeps coming back. Everyone is talking about it and everything. _

"Now, let's begin," Jean said, grabbing Gatomon's attention from her thoughts so she could pay attention.

Soon both groups, humans and Digimon, were going through breathing exercises and positions. They also did yoga, which relaxed Gatomon a lot.

"Ow! Sora not so tight! That's my hand!" Tai yelled. They were "playing pretend" if the real thing were happening.

"What? It's practice right? So I'm doing it right," Sora said, smiling as she noticed the woman who was giving out instructions smiling back at her and nodding.

"Still! Can't we wait till the real thing does happen!? You're breaking my hand over here."

"Ok, ok, you cry too much," Sora said letting go and noticing the pouting Tai, and smiled, "But that's why I love you." She placed a kiss on his lips and received a smile from him.

"Gatomon…your claws," Wizardmon said quietly, wincing somewhat.

Gatomon let go of his hand, "Sorry, I got carried away."

"No, it's alright…we're practicing anyway so you're doing well, I just…wanted to let you know not too hard."

"Alright," Gatomon said smiling and taking his hand again.

"They're so cute together," said a female Elecmon, "Why aren't you and I like this?"

"I don't know, why are you asking me!?" the male Elecmon asked, rolling his eyes.

"Ever wonder though…?" the female Elecmon asked.

The male Elecmon looked at her, as if asking "um…like what?"

"Ever wonder the story between those two. It's very rare for two different Digimon to breed."

"True…let's ask them."

The two got up and walked over to Wizardmon and Gatomon.

"Hey, sorry that we're nosy like this, but …you know what Swanmon said…what did she mean? What happened between you two?"

Gatomon's ears went down; she really didn't want to repeat any of this. Wizardmon read her mind, "It's really nothing very happy. And Gatomon hasn't been well lately, I don't think it's best that we repeat this."

Gatomon looked up at him, he looked back down and winked, she smiled back.

"Oh…alright I understand," the female Elecmon said and looked over at her lover and the two nodded and returned to their places.

"Hey! Wizardmon! Gatomon! Over here!" Tai yelled from outside as the two walked out of the building. The two noticed him and went to him.

"How was it?" Sora asked Gatomon.

Gatomon smiled, "It prepared me well."

Sora smiled, "Same here seems exciting and scary at the same time."

"For me…scary and …hand breakable," Tai said, turning his attention to his hurting hand.

"It was a lot of help," Wizardmon said.

Gatomon looked up at him, and back at the floor, "Thank you for that, Wizardmon."

He looked down at her as she looked back up, "Thank you for not mentioning our past."

Wizardmon smiled, "No problem."

Sora and Tai had no idea what was going on, but only shrugged it off and the four of them returned home.

"Hey everyone!" Kari said, welcoming the four home. They had agreed that the four of them would go home, that way Tai and Sora could have some time away from studying and just hang with their family.

"Hey…" Tai said looking outside, "It's snowing again. What do you say? Snowball fight?"

Kari rolled her eyes, "Sure, let's the balls of snow at two females that are holding children within them…you really are stupid sometimes."

"Fine then…you, me and the wiz will go," Tai said smirking.

Kari shook her head, "No, I'm busy cooking dinner since mom and dad are out."

"Fine, me and wiz will," Tai said.

Wizardmon didn't say anything.

"What do you say, eh?" Tai said nudging him with his elbow, "It'll be a lot of fun, Wizzie."

"Stop calling him that!" Gatomon blurted out, her ears back and her white teeth showing.

"Sheesh Gatomon…what's your problem?" Tai asked.

"You know, Tai, you shouldn't disrespect Wizardmon like that," Sora said.

"I wasn't!"

"You sure were, calling him names like that."

"I wasn't! I was just…saying his name in a more slang."

Sora shook her head, "That's very disrespectful, definitely to a person like Wizardmon."

"Well he doesn't mind! He's not saying anything about it!" Tai said, soon he was yelling.

"It could be pretty obvious that he does mind, you know he's not the type that would yell back at you to stop doing things like that. He just ignores you," Kari said, getting into their conversation.

"What's wrong with all of you!?" Tai said, yelling and walked out of the house and went outside.

The girls all sighed, leaving Wizardmon rather confused.

"U-um…" he started, grabbing their attention, "It's not like I hate being called it, but I don't like it either. It doesn't mean you shouldn't yell at him, I think he's rather stressed too."  
Sora and Gatomon looked down at their feet, and Kari just turned her attention back to her food…all three had a frown on their face.

"I'm going to go and talk to him," Wizardmon said and got up and headed for the door.

Hours later, the two returned …wet and cold.

"Where were you!?" Kari asked, her and the other two girls were already at the dinner table eating.

"We wanted to get you…but we couldn't find you!"

"Sorry," Tai said laughing, "We sort of…got into a very odd argument and soon it became a snowball fight and he was flying around a lot…so who knows where we went."

Wizardmon was only smiling, "I must admit, I have had that much fun in ages."

_Fun? Now that I think about it…Wizardmon never seemed like the type who has "fun" like…snowball fights and such. _Kari thought to herself.

Gatomon smiled and Sora got up quickly, "Oh my…you two could catch a cold! You should warm up quickly!"

Gatomon's heart skipped from the word "cold" soon she was up out of her chair and taking Wizardmon by the hand and taking him into the bathroom, drying him off and doing what she could to warm him up. She was treating him like a young child that couldn't be taken care of.

"Um…Gatomon…I can dry myself you know…" Wizardmon said, closing one eye as she roughly dried his arm.

Gatomon didn't say anything.

Wizardmon looked at her, he didn't dare read her mind…but he knew she was acting really weird lately. He opened his mouth, he was going to ask if she was alright, but then closed it again and just stayed quiet.

Gatomon noticed the way he was acting, she had a feeling he understood she was acting odd.

"I don't know Wizardmon…" Gatomon began, getting his attention, "I have these feelings…like…like I'm going to loose you again. I really don't want that, definitely since we will be parents again."

"Gatomon…nothing will happen," Wizardmon said.

"I know, but simple things like…colds and such things just…scare me."

Wizardmon lifted up her head, "Don't worry about me, you know I will be fine."

Gatomon moved her head and shook it, "But what if there were a Digimon who wanted to hurt me …like Myotismon did."

"If there would be a moment that you can't fight back, and the attack can kill, I WILL sacrifice myself again."

Gatomon was quiet, only tears fell.

Wizardmon put his hand on her back, "But chances of that are low, you have Kari and your friends there to protect you."

"But…there are many other ways that you could die. Wouldn't it be horrible though? Your daughter would one day ask who her father is because she would have never met him…"

"Gatomon…" Wizardmon tried to say but Gatomon kept talking.

"And for me to only answer that he had died…again."

"Gatomon…" Wizardmon said, trying to talk again but we interrupted.

"No Wizardmon! You need to stop doing this! Stop wasting your life over me!" Gatomon was yelling loudly now and tears running down her face, having the Sora, Tai, and Kari having their heads looking toward the bathroom door.

"NO Gatomon!" Wizardmon yelled, for the first time ever at her, he had his hands on her arms and held her.

"I would never! NEVER! Stand there and watch you die! If there would ever be a time my life must be 'wasted' for yours, than that is how it shall be. You are important, not only to me and to everyone else…but to your daughter."

Gatomon kept crying, mostly because she knew everything she was saying was wrong and that she was being yelled at, for the very first time, by the one she loved.

Wizardmon stopped and took a deep breath, feeling bad for having done what he just did. And so, he hugged her close, "I'm sorry."

"No…I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm thinking sometimes, it just…scares me sometimes that …small things can kill anyone. Even you. I don't want to loose you again."

"And you wont."

Gatomon looked up at him, with her sapphire eyes sparkling from the tears.

"Because you know I will always be there for you. And this time, I wont take forever long to return. I am a Digimon, and all Digimon return."

Gatomon hugged him back, "You're right."

Soon the room was quiet, and the three in the living room were really confused on what was going on.

"I'll go see…" Kari said and got up. But once she got up, the two Digimon were already walking toward them, having Kari sit back down.

"Don't worry…whatever you heard, just forget it," Wizardmon said, "Gatomon is just…not well."

Gatomon only nodded and the two went to bed.

"What WAS that all about?" Tai asked.

Sora shook her head, "You have yet to understand what love truly is."

Tai looked at Kari in a questioning way, who only shrugged.

That night, Gatomon tried her best to sleep without getting the same dream. But the thoughts still went through her head, for she had a feeling that she was being watched and when the time would come…someone would try to hurt her but her loved one would not allow it and in return would be hurt. Gatomon sighed and closed her eyes, telling herself to try to rest and not make herself sick over these things. She quickly smiled as she looked down at her stomach and rubbed it.

"You have a wonderful father, you're a lucky one," she said and fell asleep.


	10. Epidemic

"You three …you are such idiots!" said a deep voice far off in an underground area unknown to others in the digital world.

"S-sorry master," Goblimon and Gazimon stuttered, bowing down low.

Hayaimon rolled his eyes, "Those digidestined are nothing. So what some of the Digimon are looking for us …not like they ever WILL find us."

"Oh yes they will, they will. They are rather smart, I hate to admit, but a lot of them are very overprotective," said the dark Digimon, with a hissing sound in his voice.

"So, we'll just get rid of them one by one," Hayaimon said.

"Hm…" the snake like Digimon thought to himself, "First, we'll get rid of the ones that are around her the most."

"Oh! Oh! Let me tell him! Let me tell him!" Goblimon said, jumping up and down and waving his arm around.

Gazimon rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Yessss! Ok, first there's that stupid wizard, Wizardmon; and then the digidestined of light, courage, and love. Oh yes, love is pregnant too."

"I don't care about human babies, they're too bitter."

"Master," Gazimon started, "We have one issue, and the one of courage has the partner Agumon."

"Agumon, pfft he's an idiot," Hayaimon said, rolling his eyes again.

"Yes! But he can digivolve to mega stage, even stronger than you master," Gazimon said, and bowed again.

"Hm…" the large Digimon and rubbed his chin, "Well I have an idea. We'll have to get rid of the males first."

"What?" the three Digimon said out loud.

"The digidestined of light is hopeless without her partner, who cannot fight because she is bearing a child, and the digidestined of love…well her partner is weak, am I right?"

Goblimon and Gazimon nodded.

"Good, so all you two will have to do is give this sort of…virus to the digidestined of courage and Wizardmon. They will all be too worried about their health that they will forget about us. And the time is near, I can feel it."

"Sir?" Hayaimon said.

"Wait, I will tell you when I am in need of you. For now, the rest I lead to these two."

Goblimon stuck his tongue out at Hayaimon, who in response grabbed out his kunai and was ready to attack.

"Hayaimon! That is enough!"

Hayaimon stopped and bowed, "I am sorry master, I lost my temper."

The snake Digimon grunted and turned, "Don't fail me Goblimon and Gazimon." And with that he tossed a small bottle, with an odd liquid in it, over his shoulder and Gazimon caught it. Goblimon looked at it, then at Gazimon and the two grinned evilly.

-2 days later-

"That snow is coming down hard!" Gatomon said as she and Wizardmon walked in.

"Welcome back, enjoy the walk?" Kari asked, bringing her head up from homework.

Gatomon nodded and Wizardmon only coughed and walked into the bedroom.

"What's with him?" Kari asked as she watched him.

Gatomon shrugged, "I don't know…maybe he's cold or something?"

Kari and Gatomon looked at each other and then shrugged again.

"School getting hard on you?" Gatomon asked as she sat down next to her partner.

"Yeah, since the holidays are coming up the teachers are just pilling up the homework."

"Well soon you'll be homework free for a few months," Gatomon said and smiled.

"Yeah, probably by then you'll have your child and I can play with the cute little thing," Kari said, trying her best not to squeal. Gatomon laughed.

-Later that night, at the college-

Sora looked through all her cabinets frantically, searching for something. She searched three times in her medicine cabinet, and whatever she was looking for, she couldn't find anything.

"Sheesh, this is sad," Sora said to herself and put her hands on her hips, "I don't have any cough or fever medicine anywhere."

She looked up at the clock with a worried look, "Damn, the pharmacies are closed already. I might as well go see if Kari or any of the others have anything."

With that she walked out to the car and drove off. She replayed what happened later that day.

---

"Hey Izzy! Matt!" Sora called out during lunch. Izzy looked over and so did Matt and walked over to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Matt asked.

"Nothing much, I've been worried, I haven't seen Tai at all today," Sora said.

"Yeah, I heard he's come down with something," Izzy said.

"Really!? I'm going to go check on him!" Sora said and ran over to the boys' dorm. Even if she knew she wasn't aloud there, she went there anyway…not like anyone stopped her either. She opened Tai's door to his room, and once it was open she could see him lying on the couch asleep. Although he didn't look very well. She tip toed over and slowly placed her palm on his forehead, he seemed rather warm. Tai woke up from the feeling.

"Sora?" he asked, his voice croaking.

"Oh my, you even SOUND horrible," Sora said.

Tai coughed and sat up, "Yeah, I think I've come down with some kind of cold or something. And I can't find any medicine anywhere."

"I'll look for some, maybe I have some," Sora said.

Tai looked up at her and smiled, "That'll be nice, thank you."

Soon Sora was searching a lot, and once she went back to check on Tai. His illness was starting to get bad; he had a fever at about 101 degrees F. It was then that she decided to get others' help.

---

"I can't believe no one has cold medicine on them! And during this time of season!" Sora said out loud to herself and was soon at the apartment that the Kamiyas stayed in.

The doorbell rang.

"I've got it," Kari said, getting up and heading for the door.

Gatomon nodded and stayed where she was.

"Sora, what're you doing here!? And at this time too," Kari asked and stepped aside to let her in.

"I was wondering if you had any cold medicine," Sora said.

"Cold medicine? What for?" Kari asked.

"Your brother, he's come down with something and it's gotten pretty bad."

"Onii-chan!? How bad is it?" Kari asked, getting worried.

"His fever is around 101 degrees. I'm afraid to take him to the hospital because they could say it's something bad."

Gatomon perked her ears up, now that she was reminded of this she remembered Wizardmon coughing a lot lately and had gone to bed early.

"Oh no…" Gatomon said and quickly went into the bedroom.

"It's alright, I…where'd Gatomon go?" Kari said.

Soon her name was called from Wizardmon and Gatomon's bedroom, and Gatomon sounded really worried too. So Kari and Sora quickly ran into the room, "What is it!?" Soon they gasped; Wizardmon wasn't in very good shape.

"He's got a fever," Gatomon said with her paw to his forehead.

"I'll get a thermometer," Kari said and left the room quickly and soon returned.

"102," Kari said, looking at the little stick that measures temperatures.

"Digimon temperatures are the same as humans," Gatomon said, getting really worried.

"That's one degree higher than Tai's!" Sora said, "This is really weird! Tai and Wizardmon are in the same condition; they keep coughing, a fever, a cold sweat, sore throat. It must be some kind of epidemic or something."

"Or maybe they caught it when they had that snowball fight that one time," Kari said, rolling her eyes somewhat.

"This is no time to be sarcastic, Kari!" Gatomon yelled, "Tai and Wizardmon could be in danger, we really need to help them."

After that there was a noise of a door closing and keys jingling then came Mrs. Kamiya's voice, "I'm back. Kari? Gatomon? Wizardmon? Where are you all?"

"Mom!" Kari said and rushed over to her.

Sora and Gatomon could here them talking and soon Mrs. Kamiya came into the room.

"Oh my! Is he alright!?"

"No, and Tai is in the same condition," Sora said.

"My baby!" Mrs. Kamiya screamed.

"Mom, we need to get Wizardmon to Joe, can you take him there?" Kari asked.

"Of course honey," Mrs. Kamiya said nodding, her face showing a concerned look.

"I'll take Tai to the hospital, good thing Digimon and humans share the same hospital," said Sora, and rushed out of the door and into the car.

"Come on, let's get him up," Mrs. Kamiya said and went into the living room to get her shoes and jacket back on so she could get the car started.

Joe was really starting to get irritated. He picked up the phone quickly and yelled, "What!?"

"Uh-um, I'm sorry but this is an emergency."

"It's always an emergency! Ugh! Is a little ToyAgumon stuck in a tree an emergency!? NO!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm serious. Your friends are here, it seems one of them have a very high fever."

"Who?"

"The wizard one."

"Oh god," Joe quickly hung up and walked out of his room.

"Where is he?" Joe asked as he walked over to the waiting room. There waiting for him were Mrs. Kamiya, Gatomon, and Wizardmon, who was leaning on Kari.

"He doesn't look good either," Joe said and went over to them, "Come, let's get him to a bed."

Soon Sora walked in with Matt and Tai, Matt was helping Tai walk since he was so sick he could barely walk on his own.

"Him too!?" Joe asked.

Sora nodded, "They both caught something alike."

"Really?" Joe asked, and then sighed, "Call Izzy for me."

The woman at the desk nodded and called Izzy. It may seem weird that he knew who Izzy was, but she did.

-Hours later-

"Sorry that I took a while to get here," Izzy said, huffing a little bit.

"Did you run here?" Joe asked.

Izzy nodded.

"Wow…ok anyway we need your help. Wizardmon and Tai have come down with some sort of flu, and it's effected them both in the same way. So I'm suspicious, do you think you might find something?"

"Let me look at them," Izzy said.

"Hey," Izzy said, whispering somewhat, as he walked into the room they kept Wizardmon in.

Kari and Gatomon had chairs pulled up next to him.

"Wow, I've never seen him sick before. Poor guy looks like he's suffering," Izzy said.

"He pretty much is," Gatomon said, her ears drooping.

"It's alright, I'll figure out what's wrong and we can find a cure for this!" Izzy said smiling, trying to cheer Gatomon up. Not like it worked.

Izzy sighed, "I'll need some help." He then grabbed out his digivice to get Tentomon over here.

Tentomon soon came and dragged Gomamon along.

"He wanted to see Joe and help," Tentomon said once he saw the questioning look on Izzy's face when he saw Gomamon.

"Oh, ok," Izzy said and nodded.

"You examine Wizardmon," Izzy said to Tentomon, who nodded in response, "And I'll look at Tai."

With that the two split up, and Gomamon headed over to Joe's office.

In there Joe was flipping through books, trying to see if he can figure out what kind of fevers can be caused for Digimon.

"Finding anything?" Gomamon asked, noticing the look on Joe's face.

Joe sighed and sat the book down, "No."

"You seem really upset about this."

"Yeah, I don't know why. He's just, important to us. Mostly Gatomon, if any of this goes on any longer…he and Tai can die. We can't replace Tai and Wizardmon…well I don't want to see him die again."

Gomamon nodded, "I know what you mean."

Hours later, Izzy and Joe were up late; sitting at a desk full of books and candy wrappers.

Gomamon yawned, waking up from needing a potty break. When he woke up, he looked up and saw the two humans still awake.

"Wow, you guys should take a break. It's unhealthy, next thing you know YOU two will be sick."

"We really don't have the time for this, Gomamon," Izzy said, keeping his eyes on his laptop and was typing away.

Gomamon sighed and walked out of the room. He soon passed by the room Tai was in, it was cracked open and he could hear Sora saying something to him.

"Tai?" Sora said and then sighed, "I know you can't hear me, but I'll tell you this anyway. I love you, I love you dearly. You're my future husband, and you're a future father. You can't die like this. I need you. Your CHILD needs you. You can't leave like this." Soon Gomamon could hear her crying, he sighed and slowly waddled toward the bathroom. Which was near the room Wizardmon was kept in, he didn't really want to open up and see what Gatomon was most likely saying, but he opened up the door a bit anyway.

She, like Sora, was still awake and only kept her eye on him. It was just the look on her face; it was just eating at him. He really wanted to help now. Gomamon nodded to himself and was fixing to head back to Joe and Izzy when he remembered…he reaaaally had to go.

"God these books tell you nothing! It's the same thing over and over again either it came from some kind of plant, a plain cold, or if there's a deep wound. They don't say anything else about Digimon having fevers," Joe said loudly, and slamming a book which woke Tentomon up with a startle.

"Hm," Izzy thought, "Wait, you said plant right?"

"Yeah, but it's not like there's nothing around here that can cause illnesses like this. And if there were, none would be growing."

"I know, but normally they leave marks right?"

"Yeah."

"I saw this odd mark on Tai's chest, do you think maybe…?"

Joe's eyes widened and he got up quickly.

Joe startled Gatomon as he quickly went into the room, turned on the light, pulled down the blankets and undid some of Wizardmon's clothing so he could see his skin.

"What ARE you doing!?" Gatomon shouted at Joe.

Joe didn't answer, but soon found what he was looking for.

"Izzy! Is this it!?" He yelled, and soon Izzy entered the room.

He looked and nodded, "Yep, same thing that Tai had."

"Hm, I wonder what it could be," Joe thought to himself.

"I'm on it," Izzy said.

"I'll just, experiment with it, maybe whatever got them sick is in the blood near this mark," Joe said and then pulled out what he needed to draw blood from his lab/doctor's coat.

"Careful," Gatomon said.

"Don't worry, it's just like a shot," Joe said.

"But, he doesn't like shots much," Gatomon said as she watched Joe stick the needle into her lover, who woke up from the feeling.

"What? What's going on? Where am I?" Wizardmon asked, looking around frantically.

"Shh, it's alright," Gatomon said, placing her paw on his mouth to shut him up, "You're at the hospital. You and Tai have come down with something really bad; Izzy and Joe are now starting to figure it out."

Wizardmon sighed and then coughed, laid his head back and went back to sleep.

Gatomon sighed too, and slowly rubbed his cheek, "You'll be alright, I know it."

"See anything?" Izzy asked, looking over Joe's shoulder, whom was looking through a microscope.

"Not sure, it looks like there some kind of…venom in this though. But then again, it's kind of odd looking at Digimon blood and human blood, it's very different," Joe said, and switched to the slide with Tai's blood in it.

"But, is the venom the same?" Izzy asked, trying to look.

Joe sighed and moved out of the way, "See for yourself."

Izzy looked closely, "Yeah and it seems it must be venom from some kind of Digimon."

"But what's weird is that they're not poisoned, they're just…sick. It's like some Digimon that has strong venom used his/her venom to make this illness."

"Well we don't know many venomous Digimon; we can have the others look. But for the time being, do you think you can reverse the effect?"

Joe thought for a moment, "Probably, I'll need your help of course."

"And my help you sure will get," Izzy said, winking and got up.

By the next day, Tai and Wizardmon were up and well again.

"Ah this feels great," Tai said, breathing in and out non stop, "No more illness."

Wizardmon only smiled, and felt Gatomon squeeze his hand and in response he squeezed it back and looked down at her. She looked back up smiling.

"Well, you've got a lot of work to catch up on Tai," Sora said.

He stopped stretching and moaned, "Stupid college." All the others laughed.

"Damn!" Gazimon said up in a tree, which was hard to hide in since all the leaves were gone.

"Boss sure is going to be mad," Goblimon said.

"No duh, stupid!" Gazimon said, raising his voice and raised his fist.

Goblimon flinched, but Gazimon retrieved his hand and went back to his bonoculars.

"Oh well, look at her…the time is coming," Gazimon smirked.

Goblimon blinked, "How can you tell?"

Gazimon sighed, "I can just tell ok! It's like…instinct or something."

"Well, I have instinct and I can't tell if she's near labor or not."

"That's because you're an idiot!"

"Oh……..hey!!"

"Shush, they're coming this way," Gazimon said, putting his paw to Goblimon's big mouth and watched the walk by.

Gazimon smirked, "In about a week, it's coming."

"A week?" Goblimon said, muffling because Gazimon still had his paw over his mouth.

"Yep, you can tell by the way she's acting. She can feel it too. It IS her 6th month anyway."

"So her baby will be born in December?"

"No duh, god you're so stupid."

"Aww and it's so close to Christmas," Goblimon had a goofy smile on his face.

Gazimon smacked his forehead, "Why do you even work for the bad guys anyway!?"

Goblimon only smiled.


	11. Kidnap and VenomHebimon

A big grin appeared on the snake Digimon's face, "Tomorrow is the day."

"I'm ready master," Hayaimon said, pulling out his kunai.

"No, this one Gazimon and Goblimon will do."

Gazimon overheard, "What!? Why?"

"Yeah!!! Why!? Those idiots will screw this up like they did with all the other missions," Hayaimon said, clenching his fist in anger.

"I want to give them another chance; also I've told you many times those digidestined are smart and strong. Normally those two stand guard; well knowing the digidestined they would come and attack, and those two are weak. So…"

"Ah I see," Hayaimon interrupted, "You want ME to stand guard because those two are weaklings."

"Hey!" Goblimon and Gazimon yelled over to him.

"Exactly."

Gazimon and Goblimon looked up at their master with disappointing looks on their faces.

"Don't worry, getting her will be a good job for you two, just DON'T fail me this time."

The two of them nodded, "Yes sir."

-That night-

Gatomon turned on her side and moaned.

Wizardmon awoke from the noise, "Are you alright? Do you want anything?"

Gatomon turned to him and smiled, "Water, just water."

Even if she was smiling at him, he noticed she didn't seem alright.

"Are you alright," he asked again and started to rub the back of his hand gently against her cheek, "You don't look so good."

"I don't know, I just don't feel well. I really don't know how to explain how I feel, just not…well."

"Ok," Wizardmon said and got out of bed, "Do you want ice too?"

"Sure," Gatomon smiled.

-That morning-

Gatomon woke up from the irritating noise of saying her name repeatedly, and it was Kari's voice.

"Just give up Kari, she's not going to get up," Wizardmon said.

"But I really need her, Gatomon please I'll be late for school at this rate," Kari said and shook her a bit, "Please, I need you for my project."

"Project?" Gatomon asked sleepily and raised her head up.

"Yeah…remember? In one of my classes I have to do something about reproduction, it could have been humans, or animals, or even Digimon. And since I had you, I thought it was a good idea and so did the teacher. He also told me to bring you in, and you agreed with me when I told you about it."

"I did?" Gatomon asked, still sleepy and looked over at Wizardmon, who nodded 'yes, you did'.

"Oh…well if I did, then I might as well go," Gatomon said and sat up.

"Thank you Gatomon; thanks a lot," Kari said and smiled.

"And so that's how it works, as you all can see it's a lot like us humans," Kari said, finishing off her presentation. Gatomon rolled her eyes; she had to sit up on the desk in the front of the room as Kari pointed out many things on her…which some times it was embarrassing. Kari's classmates clapped.

"Ok, any questions?" Kari asked. Soon many hands were up; Gatomon's eyes widened and looked at the back of the room where Wizardmon was. Wizardmon shrugged, and had a look on her face saying "sorry".

"Kari," Gatomon began and tugged on her shirt.

Kari looked down at her, "Yeah?"

"Can I PLEASE go get a drink?" Gatomon asked, and had to ask for about the fifth time now.

"Sure, now you can," Kari said and smiled, then turned to a classmate and let him ask his question.

Gatomon sighed happily and slowly climbed off the desk and walked out of the room. The closest water fountain was near the computer room. She passed the room, but didn't notice that the door was open slightly, and a strange light was coming from the room.

After she was satisfied, she heard a noise from the computer room and that grabbed her attention instead of going back to the classroom Kari was in. She looked in, there was nothing there but before she knew it something or someone grabbed her, blind folded her and she was knocked unconscious.

Gatomon moaned as she slowly woke up. She couldn't tell where she was because the room was dark, too dark for her own eyes to see. She slowly tried to get up, but something made her fall back. It seemed that her paws were tied behind her back. She tried again, and this time she managed to sit up. She looked at her surroundings again, this time she could at least tell she was underground now all she had to find out is how she got here.

"Heh, welcome to my home," said a deep voice that startled the poor cat Digimon.

"Who's there?" Gatomon asked, looking around.

Soon the sounds of three other Digimon snickering came. Gatomon looked around frantically, and then a lamp was lit and a Goblimon's face was revealed.

"Hello there," he said and grinned.

Then he handed it up, a large claw took it and used the flame from that lamp to light up other lamps in the room. Soon four Digimon were standing before her.

Gazimon to the left, Hayaimon in the middle, and Goblimon on the right. And behind them was a large snake like Digimon, his body was all snake but he had large claw-like hands that went down the to the floor, he had a blanket wrapped around where his "pelvis area" would be if he were a different animal, and he also had odd whips with knives on the end of them wrapped around his arms. The whips, it reminded her of Myotismon and began to make her feel sick to her stomach. She wanted to just lurch forward and let some left over food make its way back up, but she didn't want to show weakness in front of them so she kept it back.

"My name is VenomHebimon," the snake Digimon said and pointed down, "And these three are my servants- Hayaimon, Gazimon, and Goblimon."

Goblimon waved with a goofy smile, and Hayaimon noticed and hit him upside the head and whispered "idiot".

"What do you want!?" Gatomon yelled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…you must pay more attention to your surroundings missy. Gazimon and Goblimon have been spying you ever since you started to become pregnant, and they would occasionally report to me when certain things happen. They also delivered you to me and the virus that made your friend of courage and Wizardmon ill."

"What!? YOU made them sick!?" Gatomon asked, angrily.

"Of course," VenomHebimon answered, calmly.

Gatomon was now starting to get angry, she moved her arms and tried to get free but only failed and made herself feel even more sick the she was last night. _Why am I feeling so odd like this!?_  
"Ah, I wouldn't move around too much. Haven't you been wondering though? Why you've been feeling odd?"

"What? How…?" Gatomon began but was interrupted.

"Ah, let me finish. You see, I have this kind of 'instinct' that tells me a when a female Digimon is going to or IS having a baby. And I just LOVE Digimon babies, and guess what…your time has come."

"What!?" Gatomon asked and began to panic, she didn't want to have her child. Not here, not now, not without Wizardmon, and most definitely not with HIM wanting to eat her child.

VenomHebimon turned around, "Go take her to a room, Goblimon and Gazimon, once the child is born kill her and give me the child. Hayaimon go stand guard. None of you better not fail me. Oh, and you idiots, untie her…it's not like she can fight back anyway."

The three Digimon bowed and went their separate ways, as Goblimon and Gazimon came closer to Gatomon she began to scream from fright.

Wizardmon raised his head up quickly and looked around the room. He had fallen asleep from boredom, and used one of the empty desks in the back to rest. He noticed Gatomon had yet to come back from getting her drink. Unless she did but he didn't notice and she might've left again while he fell asleep. Well either or he walked over to Kari and whispered in her ear, "Kari…where's Gatomon?"

"I don't know," Kari whispered back, "She hasn't returned from getting her drink yet."

Wizardmon's eyes widened, "What!? Why haven't you checked on her!?"

"You haven't either!" Kari said, her voice raising.

TK, who was giving his presentation at the moment, stopped talking and asked, "What's going on?"

"We just now noticed Gatomon is missing," Kari said and stood up, "We need to look for her."

"Yes, let's do so," Yolei said. She looked at the rest of her digidestined friends and nodded, as they left the room. Before TK left he apologized to the class and teacher for having to leave but said this was urgent.

"I don't know why you crazy people are thinking," Gatomon said, looking at the room and noticed the bed in there had towels laid on it, "But I will NOT have my child, definitely not here."

Gazimon shook his head and sighed, "So stubborn, you can't stop a child from coming missy."

He closed the door behind him, and Gatomon turned to the bed and sighed. She was really tired and feeling completely sick, so she lied down on it. She had her back turned to the door and pulled the blanket up, almost over her head. She sighed loudly and her breath shivered. She was scared, she had a feeling they were right and she knew she really couldn't stop the child from coming. _Why? Why must this happen? Please…please don't let it happen. Most definitely not without Wizardmon. _She felt horrible, her head was starting to hurt a lot from being hit upside the head, her stomach was killing her, she was really scared for her child's safety, and just had this feeling like something was about to burst.

Goblimon cracked the door open and looked in and then turned to Gazimon and whispered, "She's shivering and whispering things to herself, do you think…?"

"Yes, any second now. Just keep your eye on her and for any 'wetness'," Gazimon answered.

Goblimon nodded and went back to look inside; he giggled to himself…he enjoyed watching her suffer like this.

Gatomon continued to beg to herself, to her own body, for the baby not to come now, not yet. Tears ran down her face as she knew it was time, because suddenly the area around her became wet.

"No…" she whispered to herself, curled up and bit down on her lip. She tried her best not to make any noises as contractions came, some hurt a little…and some hurt a hell a lot. Many times she just wanted to scream her lungs out, scream out the name of the one she loved and hope he would come to her rescue. But she also didn't want to give away the fact she was in labor and didn't want anyone hurting her or her child. Yet she couldn't help but let out a small, yet high-pitched, whimpering sound.

Goblimon heard it and turned to Gazimon, "I think she's started."

"Really? Well then…" Gazimon said and opened the door all the way, "How's miss kitty doing? Feeling some pain, hm?"

Gatomon got up quickly, leaned against the wall that the bed was sitting against, facing them, "Stay away!"

Gazimon grinned and leaned against the door, "Come now miss, don't be like that. Hurry up and have that child so I can kill you."

"Leave her alone! Boom bubble!" came a familiar voice. The attack knocked Gazimon and Goblimon off their feet and knocked them unconscious.  
"Patamon!" Gatomon said happily as he flew into the door way. Running behind him came TK and Kari.

"TK! Kari! Thank god you guys came!" Gatomon said relieved, but then whimpered again as more pain came.

"Gatomon? Are you alright?" Kari asked and went over to her.

Gatomon shook her head no, and placed her paw on her stomach and made another noise.

"Uh oh…I think she's…" Kari said and turned her head toward TK, whose eyes widened as he understood what Kari was talking about.

"Don't worry," Kari said and picked her up, keeping her wrapped in the blanket, "we'll get you out of here."

"W-where's Wizardmon?" Gatomon asked.

"Outside, he and the others are battling this bird-like Digimon named Hayaimon. TK and I managed to get away sneak away and get you."

Gatomon breathed in deeply then exhaled and laid her head against Kari's chest, all she wanted was the one she loved and for the pain to hurry up and go away so she could have her child in her arms.

Kari turned to TK and the two nodded as they ran down out of the room and Patamon followed.

Once they were outside, the three of them quietly snuck away from the fight.

"Wait!" Gatomon said and Kari stopped, "I don't want to leave without Wizardmon."

"But Gatomon…he's fighting and we really need to get you to a hospital," Kari said, attempting to keep walking but Gatomon grabbed her shirt.

"No! I won't leave without him!" Gatomon said and cried out loud.

Wizardmon heard and looked over and screamed out her name. Soon Hayaimon noticed and as quick as a blink of an eye he had her in her arms and Kari was knocked over.

"Gatomon!" Everyone yelled.

Hayaimon laughed out evilly, "You guys may be smart. You may be strong. But you still suck, you can't even save this upcoming mother."

"We need to digivolve more!" Davis said.

Hayaimon shook his head, "Make them megas if all I care, it wont make a difference…none of you can get me."

Wizardmon clenched his fist, "Give me back Gatomon!" He was so angry at the moment he didn't care what he was doing, he flew up to Hayaimon and tried to punch him but Hayaimon was too quick for him. He tried several more times, but Hayaimon kept moving. The swerving around starting to make Gatomon nauseous, and this time she wasn't going to keep anything back. She got it all over Hayaimon.

"Why you little…!" Hayaimon said, and dug his claws into her side and arm. Gatomon cried out in pain, but this time she was defensive and clawed him on the cheek. That hurt him and he let her go, quickly Wizardmon caught her.

"Finally, I'm in your arms again," Gatomon said and laid her head against him and closed her eyes.

Hayaimon's eyes widened, how did this happen? Soon Wizardmon rammed him against a near by tree, and had his hand around his neck.

"Don't you EVER come near me, or my family again!" Wizardmon said.

Gatomon looked up at him, the tone of his voice…and the look on his face, he was never this angry before. He was even more angry now then he ever has or ever would be toward Myotismon. For a while they were in the air, Wizardmon was trying his best to choke Hayaimon to death but Gatomon couldn't take the pain any longer.

"God damnit Wizardmon! Get me out of the air now!" she yelled on the top of her lungs.

"Fine," Wizardmon said and then loosened his grip but still had his hand around Hayaimon. He picked him up and threw him to the ground harshly.

"You guys can deal with him," he said and flew down to Kari.

"With pleasure," XVeemon said, punching his fist into his other hands. He, Anklyomon, and Aquilamon grinned as they walked closer to Hayaimon.

"H-hey…no hard feelings right?" Hayaimon said, but soon the shadows of the Digimon before him grew over him and he became scared. Since one of his wings were hurting, and most likely broken, he couldn't fly very fast.

"Quickly, take me back to the real world," Wizardmon said.

Kari nodded and got out her digivice.


	12. Welcome to the world, Hamamon

Wizardmon flew the fastest he could, "Don't worry…I'm trying to hurry and get you to the hospital."

Gatomon only nodded.

_Why does the hospital have to be so far away from the school!? _Wizardmon ducked quickly as a flock of birds almost flew into him. Gatomon groaned.

"Sorry, I'm trying my best."

"It's alright," Gatomon said and smiled.

Finally he made it there, and luckily Joe was out in the waiting room talking to a patient of his.

"Joe!" Wizardmon yelled as he came in, "Hurry, I need your help."

Joe looked over at Gatomon and already could tell right away what they needed, "I need a stretcher fast! Let's get her to the delivery room!"

The lady at the desk nodded, pushed a bottom near the intercom and called for some people and soon nurses and doctors came rushing in with a stretcher. The people in the waiting room couldn't help but keep looking at what was going on, most of them have never seen a female Digimon in labor…let alone even see one pregnant!

"Alright," Joe said to the others, "Let's go."

The others nodded and ran off to the delivery room.

"Humph, everything is settled with this guy," Veemon, who just devolved, said slapping 'dirt' off his hands by slapping/rubbing them together.

Hawkmon nodded, "I hope you've learned your lesson…Hayaimon."

Hayaimon didn't answer; he was too beat up to.

"Alright guys, we should get going," Kari said, worried about Gatomon.

The others nodded in agreement.

"But wait, shouldn't we destroy Hayaimon completely?" Cody said.

"Good point, but I think that broken wing and other bones of his will stop him from moving for a while," TK said.

The others laughed and agreed, then got out their digivices to head back and to the hospital as soon as they could.

"Pain…pain…PAIN!" Gatomon yelled, throwing her head back into the pillow more.

"How much, Gatomon?" Joe asked calmly.

"Just pain, damn you!"

"Well I have to know when it comes the most and how much so I know exactly when the baby is ready to come," Joe said, trying to be calm because of Gatomon's ignorance.

"How about this…" Gatomon started, a tone in her voice that had Wizardmon sigh and step back a bit, "…you get her out of me right now!"

"Gatomon I can't just…do that, not till it's ready all the way."

"I don't care! It hurts so much!" Gatomon cried as another wave of contraction came. Her cry had her lover by her side again, holding her hand.

"Look, I'm sorry Gatomon, but we'll have to be patient for now. I have to go do something with one of my patients really quickly; I'll have some nurses here to come get me when the time comes if I'm gone too long."

Gatomon sighed, "Alright, fine."

Gatomon looked over at a nurse smiling at her, somehow it annoyed her, "What're you smiling about!?"

"Gatomon please calm down a bit," Wizardmon said, looking at the nurse and nodded his head in apology.

"How can I!? I'm in pain!"

"I know, and it should be over soon-"

"No it won't! Joe said this can all last for maybe even a day! I don't want that!" Gatomon started to cry.

Wizardmon hugged her a bit, as much as he could not to harm her or the baby, "It's alright, you can do this; you're a strong, strong Digimon Gatomon."

Gatomon smiled, "I know, and I have you to make me even more strong."

Wizardmon smiled back at her, but soon his hand was squeezed and Gatomon moaned loudly, moving her head side to side; he squeezed her paw in response, "Gatomon remember those lessons we had, you have to breathe when the pain comes and such."

Gatomon nodded and breathed as she was taught to, she squeezed his hand again as it started to hurt even more.

"It won't stop hurting!" Gatomon yelled.

Wizardmon looked up at one of the nurses; she noticed and ran out of the door, knowing what to do.

"I hope we're not too late or anything," Kari said as the group ran into the hospital.

"Don't worry; it's going to be alright she's only having a baby!" TK said.

Kari ignored him and went to the lady at the desk, "Uh, do you happen to know where Gatomon is at the moment? She's having a baby."

"She's currently in labor, Doctor Kido was just called she's having it right now…as we speak," the woman said.

"Really!? Where!? Where's the room! I want to be with her!"

"The delivery room is down the hall…far, far down the hall but you're not allowed to go in."

Kari didn't listen and ran down the hall, with the others following. When they got there they could see a nurse coming out with towels, rags, and an empty bowl (used for water) and probably coming back with newer materials of the ones listed. They could hear Gatomon yelling in there, she seemed kind of…angry.

"Sheesh, I've NEVER heard her this mad," Davis said, eyes wide as he heard her scream a really colorful curse word.

"Well, it is supposed to be painful you idiot!" Yolei said, hitting him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?! Sheesh," he said and whispered to himself, "I'd hate to be around HER when she's in labor!"

"What was that!?" Yolei said, raising her fist again.

"Nothing!"

"Gatomon you have to push!" Joe said, getting really frustrated.

"I'm trying, damnit, but you're not helping me!"

"I am too trying to help you, but I can't do it all alone if you won't help me by pushing!"

All the yelling back and forth was really starting to hurt the nurses' and Wizardmon's ears, although…his hand was currently in more pain than his ears could ever guess what pain was.

Soon the others outside could hear her saying something and then throw a glass cup of water across the room.

Everyone's eyes widened then looked at Kari.

She shrugged, "What? Do you think she gets it from me or something!? I'm surprised too…she's just stressed that's all."

"That's it! Get…her," Joe said to another one of the nurses, she nodded and went out of the room and soon another nurse came back in with a bowl of water, fresh towels, and a fresh rag, she had to be careful though…not to step on broken glass on the floor. Wizardmon tried to support Gatomon the best, hold her hand, and keep her cool with the rag all at once…although Gatomon seemed not to want it.

"Get that away from me!" She said, swatting the rag away from her.

"Gatomon…please…"

She only winced, and so did Wizardmon as she squeezed his hand tight and her claws were digging deep into his hand, and cried out more.

"Push, Gatomon, please push…" Joe said, trying even more to be calm.

Gatomon held her breath, "I am but you're not helping…"

"Yes I am, I'm trying to pull it out the best I can but you've got to push."

"I AM!"

Suddenly the nurse that was sent away came back with Swanmon following.

"Thank god, she's here," Joe said, sighing a bit.

Swanmon smiled, "I see, it's always hard when it's your first time…for both of you eh?"

"Shut up and help!" Joe and Gatomon yelled at the same time, although Joe added in a "please".

"Sorry," Swanmon said, "Alright you do remember the lessons right? Remember to-"

"I'll KILL you if you don't shut up! You obnoxious duck!" Gatomon said.

Swanmon sweat dropped, stepped back a bit and then whispered in Joe's ear, "She's an angry one…"

"Pfft…you should see what she's like during the fights," Joe said.

"Hello! No chatting! More helping!"

"We ARE, Gatomon! I said so, so many times!"

"Yes and then you're going to say I have to push, I'm trying!" she said and bit on her lip as she gave it another try and whimpered.

Wizardmon sighed and bent down closer to her face toward he was putting his forehead to hers, "Don't worry, Gatomon, I'm here, I'm here to help you through this; I wish there was a better way for me to help but the only was is for me to be there and comfort you. Now the time has come and you can't just keep our child waiting, just do what Joe says."

His voice was so soothing that the pain didn't matter to her, she nodded and, with her other paw, grabbed onto the bed sheets and gave another push.

"Here we go!" Joe said, "This helps, come on a few more."

Gatomon kept trying, one point she was just out of breath.

"Breathe in between, remember, breathe!" Swanmon said.

Since Gatomon was in too much pain at the moment, she didn't feel like yelling at her and did what she said. Another time she tried, she whimpered very loudly and yelled out Wizardmon's name really loud.

"It's alright, it's alright, I'm here…I'm here, you're doing good, Gatomon," he said, putting his forehead to hers again.

It was getting late, almost 10 o'clock, and everyone was tired…only Kari stayed awake. And then finally, she heard Joe's cry "You did it! You did it!" and shortly after that was the infant Digimon's cry. Kari, despite having her boyfriend sleeping in her lap, shot up quickly, "She had it! She had it! It's here!"

Her yelling woke everyone up, mostly TK since he was now on the floor…tasting it too.

"Why don't you just wake up the whole damn hospital while you're at it," Davis said as he rubbed his eyes. Kari had to wait a little bit for them to wake up more before she could announce it again. But she wasn't patient enough and said it again anyway, "Gatomon had the baby! It's here, finally!"

Everyone was finally awake, "What!?"

The nurses, taking turns…almost like…in a row, cleaned off the child and put her in a warm blanket and handed the child to her father to give to the mother. But as soon as the baby was in Wizardmon's hands, something odd happened…very, very, odd. She stopped crying, glowed and then seemed to evolve. At first she was like a SnowBotamon with a pink jewel on her forehead, now she looked somewhat like Gatomon's in-training stage…but her fur was peach, not yellow, and the ends of her ears had a pinkish-purplish look on it and her tail only had two hair like end to it, not three, and she had two stripes near her cheeks, the same color as her tail and ears.

"W-what just happened!?" Swanmon asked.

"I don't care!" Gatomon said, very tired but held out her arms, "Let me see my baby!"

Wizardmon sighed, still rather confused, and handed her their baby.

Gatomon smiled, having tears already falling from her eyes from happiness, "She's beautiful."

The baby stopped crying, and opened her eyes to look up at her parents and revealed large, sparkling emerald eyes.

"Look at that, she's got your eyes," Gatomon said, smiling up at Wizardmon.

He smiled back, but eventually winced and held his left hand with his right. His left hand was the one Gatomon was tearing apart a few minutes ago.

"Oh, that's a nasty wound," Joe said, "Let me get some gauze bandages before you bleed too much."

"I'm sorry," Gatomon said, her ears dropping.

"No, it's alright Gatomon, it's alright," Wizardmon said and smiled.

The two could hear Kari outside of the door yelling, "Let me see her! Joe please can I see her!?"

And in response they could hear Joe saying, "Alright, alright fine!"

Soon Kari and the others ran into the room, all yelling "where is it? Where is it!?"

Gatomon only smiled and waited till they got closer to look at the bundle of joy in her arms.

"Oh…my…god," Yolei started, "It's so cute!"  
"She…" Gatomon said, looking down at her now sleeping child with a smile.

"Damn," Davis said, not really taking notice of the child and noticed Wizardmon's punctured hand instead, "Did Gatomon do that!?"

Gatomon blushed and Wizardmon nodded.

Joe then walked in with bandages, and had Izzy following him.

"Izzy is here too!?" Kari asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, well I just got here. I meant to be here sooner, I've always wanted to see Digimon birth, but I had work and they made me do a lot since I said I had to leave early, so I actually ended up staying later than normal. They tricked me again!"

The others giggled.

"Anyway," Izzy said ignoring them, "Can I just…analyze her?"

"How do you three know it's a she and not us!?" TK asked.

"Easy, she resembles her mother so she's …a she," Izzy said.

"Sumimon told us," Wizardmon and Gatomon said, Joe was currently bandaging Wizardmon's hand.

"And you never told me?" Kari asked, disappointed.

"Sorry, we kinda forgot," Gatomon said and grinned sheepishly.

"Alright, well Izzy you can follow us, but we need to get Gatomon to another room and let her rest. Gatomon let me see the child so we can take her to the nursery room," Joe said, with his hand open to take the baby.

"No," Gatomon said, holding her baby close to her, "I want her to stay with me, it's alright I can rest with her with me."

Joe sighed, he was really getting tired of her stubbornness, "You have to Gatomon, all the other mothers had to."

"Yeah but they were human mothers," Gatomon said, making a good point.  
"Well," Izzy said, "Since she is a mammal Digimon she should do what all mammals do, feed their young once their born. So Gatomon can just rest lying on her side while the baby eats."

"You have those?" Kari asked.

"I think so, wow this is sad…" Gatomon said, running her paw around her belly and searching for what she was looking for, and eventually felt four small lumps, "Yeah…I do."

"Wow, never noticed them," Wizardmon said.

"Yeah me neither, and it's my own body," Gatomon said.

"Oh well, now let's get her out of here and clean up the place," Joe said, heading toward the door and stepping over the shards of glass on the floor.   
The nurses nodded and got the stretcher again and took her to another room.

"Kari, you and the others should go home and sleep," Joe said.

Kari sighed and nodded, "Alright."

Joe smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the young digidestined behind.

"Well, I'm off, I'm exhausted," Davis said, yawning and stretched.  
"You know, we shouldn't have left the others outside alone like that," Kari said, talking about their partners.

"Yeah, they'll be fine," Davis said, yawning again, and walked out of the room. The others followed.

"Here, we gave you a room with two free beds, that way Wizardmon can rest too," Joe said.

Wizardmon only nodded.

Gatomon lay comfortable, she lay on the bed to the left which was nearest to the window, "It's hot in here, can you open the window?"

Wizardmon nodded, although it was actually pretty cool in the room, but once he opened the door he sighed happily, "Look at that, fresh snow and it's still snowing."

Gatomon lifted her head a bit to see, smiled and looked down at her child, "Did you hear that, it's snow!?"

Their baby only made a noise as she continued to eat away.

Izzy walked in the room, "Sorry, kinda got lost, those nurses go too fast!"

Gatomon laughed, then sighed and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, don't mind me," Izzy said as he got out his laptop and some wires," You two can rest I'll just analyze the baby."

He put little wires with small suction cup-like things on the child and connected the wires to the computer.

Wizardmon looked over his shoulder.

"Alright, her name is Hamamon, and she's an…in-training!? Isn't she supposed to be a baby Digimon!?"  
"Yeah, about that," Wizardmon started, "Once the nurses handed me the baby, she glowed and evolved."

"Odd," Izzy said, looking back at the computer screen, "Did you notice anything about her when that happened?"

"Other than she was crying? Um no not really, but her jewel glowed."

"The jewel…" Izzy said to himself, looking at it, "Hm…keep your eye out on it. It might have some kind of powering/healing source to it."

"Yeah, also now that you mention it, my hand didn't sting much when I was holding her."

"But Gatomon felt nothing when she was with the baby?"

Wizardmon shook his head.

"Maybe it only works on certain Digimon; we'll have to figure it out later. Now, let's see according to this her rookie stage is called Purmon. Supposedly to resemble Gatomon, of course, but I think that jewel of hers will stay on no matter what stage she's in."

"Do you know what her champion stage might be?"

"No, since she could become anything. Maybe a whole new Digimon, maybe one of you two; who knows. Anyway I'm going to leave you two alone to sleep," Izzy said and turned his laptop off. He pulled off the wires, off of Hamamon, and then packed up.

"Sleep well," he said and walked out of the room.

Wizardmon smiled and pulled up a chair next to Gatomon. He slowly petted Gatomon on the face, rubbing her cheeks and getting a smile from her.

"You did wonderfully," he said.

-That morning-

"I hate hospitals, and I hate hospital food," Gatomon said, looking down at her plate of food as her child nibbled at her tail.

"Well it's good that you're doing better," Wizardmon said with a smile, but hadn't exactly touched his food either.

"Well, I am hungry and it seems to be better than what Mrs. Kamiya can cook," Gatomon said, shrugging and took a bite of the food.

Soon Sora and Tai walked in.

"Tai, Sora! Hey!" Gatomon said, smiling.

"Gatomon! Oh I wish I could've been there, we had some more exams to study for," Sora said, "Anyway, where is she?"

Gatomon moved her blanket, revealing the child that underneath messing around.

"She's so tiny!" Sora squealed.

"Yeah, but it still hurt a lot!" Gatomon said, rolling her eyes.

"How are you feeling, by the way?" Tai asked.

Gatomon smiled, "I'm feeling good."

"Hey, sorry we kind of got lost from the water fountain," Biyomon said as she and Agumon walked in.

"They should start putting up signs, too many people get lost," Gatomon said.

"Nah, Agumon was the lost one…he wanted to lead the way," Biyomon said and rolled her eyes, then spotted little Hamamon, "Oh my god! Is that her!?"

Gatomon nodded.

"She's so cute!" Biyomon said, blushing from the cuteness.

Tai looked over at Wizardmon, "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Oh, alright," Wizardmon answered.

"Ooookay, than what's with the bandaged hand?" Tai said, pointing at it.

"Um…" Wizardmon said, and looked around.  
"I did it," Gatomon said, "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Sheesh, I wonder what my hand will look like when the time comes for Sora," Tai said, seeing that the bandages still had blood on it.

"Oh don't worry, you guys only have 2-3 more months you can practice for it till then," Gatomon said sarcastically, then she remembered something, "Did Kari and the others ever defeat those…"

"Yeah, they said they got rid of Hayaimon," Agumon started, "But they said they couldn't find VenomHebimon's and those spies, his hideout just disappeared."

"What!?" Gatomon yelled, startling the child and she started to cry, "Oh, I'm sorry Hamamon, go back to sleep."

The child eventually calmed down and went to sleep.

"Don't worry, Gatomon," Tai said, "All of us are keeping our eye out for him, we wont let him hurt you, Hamamon, or Wizardmon."  
Gatomon sighed, "Thank you." She then sighed again.

"What's wrong?" Wizardmon asked.

"Nothing, I just want to get out of here."

"Joe won't let you? Aren't you doing better?" Sora asked.  
"Yeah, I told him that. But he kept saying I have to rest…for like a week!"

"Wow, that sucks, you'll miss Christmas than, and today mom and dad are putting up the tree," Tai said.

"Yeah, yesterday way the 19th wasn't it?" Sora asked and Tai nodded.

"I really am feeling well, my lower body part hurts, but that's it. Wizardmon could carry me," Gatomon said, whining a bit.

Joe came in, "Did I hear more whining."

Gatomon sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I really just want to go home. And now, thanks to you, Hamamon will miss the first time getting to help decorate a tree."

"Gatomon, she's only a few hours old," Joe said, raising an eyebrow.

"So! She's a Digimon! That's different," Gatomon said, "And I'm a Digimon too, I'm strong and heal fast…can't I just go home? I'll get plenty of rest there, I just don't like it here."

Joe said, "I'm so going to get in trouble for this, fine."

"Really!?" Everyone said.

Joe nodded, "Just be careful with yourself."

"Heh, I am!" Gatomon said, wrapping her child in her blanket and getting up, but stumbled a bit.

"See what I mean?" Joe said.

"Don't worry, I just need to strengthen my legs," Gatomon said and tried to walk again, nothing happened, "See."

"Alright, whatever," Joe said sighing.

"Kari should be coming soon, want to wait till then?" Tai said.

"Yeah, we don't want to leave and then she'll come and we're not there," Wizardmon said.

Gatomon nodded, "Alright."

Eventually Kari came and everyone walked home. Kari had brought along Ken, Yolei, and TK. Davis had to do something with his family and Cody had to do something with his grandfather.

Once they walked out the door, a chill went down their spine.

"Wow, it's really cold!" Tai said, but then felt he shouldn't look up.

But so they all did, and looking down at them was VenomHebimon.

"Hello," he said and grinned.


	13. VenomHebimon's defeat

Before anyone could yell, scream, etc that it was VenomHebimon above them and get into action; VenomHebimon, using his large hand, pushed Gatomon a few feet away into a tree. Luckily she held her child close to her, and was hit with her back against the tree and not from the front. She was unconscious and the child was clueless to what was going on, but she cried anyway.

"There you are," VenomHebimon said, reaching out but was stopped by an attack. Soon he was facing the champion forms of everyone's partner, and Wizardmon.

"Leave her alone," Wizardmon said, as angry as he was toward Hayaimon.

VenomHebimon fought the group, who were all loosing.

"Damn!" TK said, "We don't have any of our DNAing partners with us! Only Kari but her partner is currently unconscious."

"That's why I'm here," Tai said, "Greymon! Digivolve!"  
VenomHebimon grinned; he wasn't going to let that happen. He rammed into Greymon, who ran into a bunch of trees, and then VenomHebimon did the same to Birdramon so she wouldn't evolve either.

"Let me make sure no other evolution occurs, why don't you all take a nap!" He said, took a breath in then breathed out. A dark, purple like gas came out, all of the Digimon fell over but Wizardmon.

"Poison," he said, but couldn't smell it, or was effected by it, because his face was covered up. But Gatomon's wasn't; he then rushed over to them and cupped his hand over her mouth and pulled the blanket over Hamamon's head/face more.

_I can't stay like this forever. _He looked over to where the humans were at before, but had to move inside so that they couldn't be poisoned. Although they looked out of the windows with much concern. Wizardmon cursed to himself, and then looked down at his family. _I have no choice, but I'll have to do this quickly_. He stood up, faced VenomHebimon, and then put his hands together. Wrist to wrist, and closed his eyes. _This better work, I've been practicing it for two years now._ He concentrated the best he could and soon, the poisonous gas stopped floating and spreading through that air and was sucked into Wizardmon's palms.

"What did you do!?" VenomHebimon asked.

Wizardmon grinned, "Just saved a hell a lot of people."

VenomHebimon frowned, raised his hand and was going to hit him but Wizardmon flew out of the way.

"Oh you want to play, eh?" VenomHebimon said, and started to unwrap the strings of the whip that was wrapped around his hand.

_Are those knives on the end? _Wizardmon thought to himself, then he looked back over at his family and flew to them; he had to protect them.

"Take this!" VenomHebimon said, raising his hand with the whip clenched in it and threw it hard. Wizardmon protected himself the best he could with his right arm. Now he understood about the knives at the end of the whip, every time he was struck by it he was cut.

VenomHebimon was getting annoyed that he wouldn't move, raised his hand to hit him again but Wizardmon was too quick for him again, picked up his family and moved over. But his arm was throbbing so he sat them down, and sat with his body over them.

Hamamon, who was wide awake and had stopped crying, looked up at her father. He smiled at her, but then winced as the whip came down on his back. VenomHebimon continued so, not stopping. Everyone inside the hospital couldn't do anything but watch.

"Hurry up and die!" VenomHebimon said, striking Wizardmon hard again.

Wizardmon didn't answer, and only flinched as he waited for the whip to come again. Soon it hurt so badly that tears were falling from his eyes, the salty drops landing on Gatomon's face. He knew if this kept going he'd eventually die, and leave everyone else helpless. What was he to do?

"I'm getting bored of this," VenomHebimon said and stopped, but raised his tail up, "Let me just inject some fast killing poison into you and get this over with!"

Wizardmon's eyes widened, the end of his tail was pointed and he could see that VenomHebimon was concentrating hard to get some poison to get to the pointy tip of the tail.

As VenomHebimon did so, Wizardmon looked down at his family again.

Hamamon smiled this time, trying to jump out of the blanket and get a hold of her father's hat. Wizardmon smiled, she was so cute. Then VenomHebimon said a few more annoying pawns, and got ready to strike. Wizardmon closed his eyes, clenched his fists and waited. But, soon ten seconds passed and Wizardmon felt nothing. _What? Seven seconds ago I should've been stricken and now dead. _He slowly turned his head to see what stopped this. And what he saw is what he wished to see, the same cape as his, hat, etc. It was Cogymon in his ultimate stage-ShojunWizardmon. He had stopped VenomHebimon's tail by using the back of his hands, he has metal plates covering his arms, and with his strength threw VenomHebimon away.

"Sorry onii-chan," ShojunWizardmon said, his voice not as young and high-pitched as his rookie stage was and now more masculine, "We had a few fights before this, but Casumimon and I made it on time."

Wizardmon looked over to see Sumimon's ultimate standing beside ShojunWizardmon. Sumimon resembles a Renamon a lot, but more features and wore a blue cloak. Her eyes were more fierce than her normal eyes, which were normally innocent and cute.

Wizardmon sighed a sigh of relief and relaxed as the two before him fought. He held little Hamamon in his right hand, and soon his right arm stopped throbbing with pain.

"Damn, punching isn't doing much effect to him," ShojunWizardmon said, and flew back toward Casumimon.

"Want me to hold him still?" Casumimon asked.

ShojunWizardmon shook his head, "No, that's not the problem. I think I'll have to use 'the' attack."

"Oh…" Casumimon said and stepped back a bit.

"That's it; I'm fed up with you!" ShojunWizardmon said.

"Thank you, I'm used to that compliment," VenomHebimon said and grinned.

"Well it's your last," ShojunWizardmon said, and prepared for his attack. He had to put a lot of energy into it, first he spread his legs open a bit more and crouched down; taking a deep breath and holding out his right arm. He held his right arm down tight with his left hand, took another deep breath in then finally…released lighting through his whole arm. The metal plates, which had three claw-like blades on the knuckle area, sparkled from the lighting.

Everyone, but Casumimon and Wizardmon, gasped, and Hamamon laughed, finding it pretty.

_Wait…I know THIS attack_. Wizardmon said, then turned around toward he was facing Gatomon again, "Don't look Hamamon."

Soon ShojunWizardmon was in action; he flew up to VenomHebimon and then rammed his right hand into VenomHebimon's chest. The lightning and claws combined quickly shot a deep hole into him, bringing much pain into him following and he screamed so loudly that the windows of cars and the hospital almost shattered…yet soon, he was gone. Sure ShojunWizardmon was now covered in his blood, but was relieved that he got this over with.

He flew down to his elder brother, "Are you alright, onii-chan?"

Wizardmon turned to his little brother and smiled, "Yes, thanks to you."

"You're badly hurt."

"Don't worry."

"Is that her?"

Wizardmon nodded, "Want to hold her?"

ShojunWizardmon nodded and held open his less bloody hand. And, just like when she was born, the same thing happened to Hamamon once the baby was in both of their hands. Hamamon then digivolved to Purmon, but stayed the same size as she was before. Purmon, like Izzy had said, resembled Gatomon, her eyes were still green, she still had the jewel, of course, and her purple ends were the same color as before. Her ears, although, did not have three hairs on the end, not even two, they were normal ears just still had the color on the end, her tail had two hairs, and she had a pair of stripes on the sides of her belly, and last she had a blue band of fur on her right arm.

"W-what happened?" ShojunWizardmon asked.

Wizardmon didn't answer and only passed out.  
"Onii-chan!"

Kari ran over to them, "They both need a doctor."

"Everyone does, they've all been poisoned," Casumimon said.

Joe then yelled to the lady at the desk, "We need doctors and nurses! Many of them and now!"

ShojunWizardmon looked down at Purmon, who looked up at him with a smile, held out her hands, and giggled.

Alissa than ran up to him, catching her breath, "Stop running so fast!"

"Sorry, you could've transported yourself," her now devolved Digimon, Cogymon, said.

"Yeah, but I don't know the code for the parking lot of the Digimon/human hospital, huh?" Alissa said with her hands on her hips.

Damien ran up behind her, also catching his breath.

"Don't even complain," Alissa said.

Damien was confused, but shrugged it off, "So…what'd we miss?"

"A lot," Sumimon said.

"Sorry about that," his British accent coming out at these words.

Sumimon only smiled, then looked up at Cogymon, "Can I see her?"

"Um, sure but be careful," Cogymon said and bent down so Sumimon could see. Since Sumimon walked on four paws, she couldn't hold her, so she only nudged Purmon with her nose.

"She's very cute," Sumimon said, blushing.

Cogymon smiled.

"And she said that she's glad to have an uncle like you, and also wants your hat," Sumimon said.

Cogymon, knowing that Sumimon had read Purmon's mind, looked down at the kitten; who held out her arms again, Cogymon laughed, "No, no you can't have it."

Soon all the Digimon were carried inside, all the Digimon had to get poison extracted from their bodies, but at least they were safe.

Before Cogymon, Sumimon, and their partners walked in, they heard two annoying voices.

"You may have defeated our master!" Gazimon said, pointing at them.  
"But you can't get us!" Goblimon said.

Cogymon rolled his eyes, "Really, huh?"

Then a portal appeared from behind the two, and out came Alissa's sister, Ashlyn, and her two Digimon Triomon and Trinomon.

"Sorry that we're late," she said then saw Goblimon and Gazimon, "Are these two losers being…losers?"

Cogymon and Sumimon nodded.

"We can get them, you guys go ahead," Ashlyn said, punching her fist into her other palm and her Digimon nodded. Then another portal appeared and out came a beat up Hayaimon.

"Not so fast!" He said, stumbling a bit, but managed to catch himself.  
Ashlyn sighed and shook her head, "Pathetic, you two don't need to even bother digivolving; Triomon you get the bird and Trinomon you get the losers."

Her Digimon nodded and went into action. Trinomon threw his 'ice flame' attack at Goblimon and Gazimon, and soon the two were deleted. Triomon ran quickly, behind Hayaimon.

"So," she started, "You think you're better than me, huh?"

"How do you-?" Hayaimon started but was knocked over by Triomon's attack.

"Because no one is faster than I can ever be," she said, and then threw another attack at him and he was gone.

"That was fun," Triomon said, slapping her claws together, "Now I'm hungry."

Ashlyn laughed, "Come on let's go inside, it's cold out here."

-Later that night-

"Gatomon, Gatomon wake up…Gatomon…" Kari's voice came as Gatomon slowly woke up. She saw Kari looking down at her, she could see the white ceiling of the hospital also.

"Kari?" Gatomon's voice croaked.

Kari smiled and looked to the others, "She's awake."

Alissa, Sora, Tai, and Damien walked over to her side.

"Are you alright?" Alissa asked.

Gatomon looked around, "Where's Hamamon?"

"Hamamon, you mean Purmon," Tai said, some kind of sarcasm in is voice as he looked over to a chair across from her bed. In the chair was Cogymon, holding the tiny kitten, he had his hat on top of his head, and not covering it as it normally was, and was playing peek-a-boo with her.

"She digivolved again?" Gatomon asked.

Kari nodded, "Yeah, to what Cogymon told me as soon as he and his brother hands were near each other or touching, Hamamon evolved to Purmon. It's really weird."

"Yeah, since Hamamon evolved from her baby form once the nurse handed her to Wizardmon," Gatomon said.

"We'll have Izzy figure it out, anyway you should get some more rest," Kari said.

Gatomon looked around, "Where's Wizardmon?"

"U-uh…about that…" Tai said, looking around then he and Damien finally stepped aside so that Gatomon could see Wizardmon lying in the bed beside her. His top half of his body was fully wrapped, he was still unconscious.

"They just got all that poison out of him too," Damien said.

"Poison?" Gatomon asked, her voice kind of panicky.

"Shh, it's alright," Kari said, calming her, "Wizardmon saved a lot of us from being poisoned by sucking up the poisonous gas that VenomHebimon breathed out, he used some sort of spell to do it. But it turns out he just used the spell to suck the poison into him, I still can't understand why it didn't effect him right away like the others."

"Because he's strong," Gatomon said and smiled, "Has he woken up yet?"

"Only once, for a drink," Sora said.

Gatomon sighed, "So, how much longer is Joe going to keep us here?"

"Well both of you are recovering equally, you have a nasty bump on the back of your head and he's been whipped, but other than that…probably two to three days. Well that long it'll take to fully recover, but Joe is being kind of stubborn."

"Please tell me not a week."

"Yeah, a week," Tai said, sighing and rolling his eyes.

Gatomon sighed, "I guess Purmon will have to be stuck here for Christmas, and she'll miss the tree decorating for sure."

"Well if we can convince Joe enough, you might be able to leave in two to three days. I told mom about it and she and dad agreed that they'd wait for another two to three days."

"Really!?" Gatomon said, happily.

Tai and Kari nodded.

Gatomon smiled, "Don't worry, we'll get a lot better."

She noticed how much fun Cogymon and Purmon were having together, then she remembered something.

"Oh, Cogymon…Kari…I've got to tell you something," Gatomon said.

Cogymon looked over at her, "Yeah, what?"

"Wizardmon and I decided that if anything were to happen, that you'd be the godfather and Kari will be the godmother. It took us a long time to decide the godfather, but we thought you would be the best at it, Cogymon."

"Really!? You guys really said that?" Cogymon said, with his eyes getting teary.

Gatomon nodded.

"Well don't worry, we'll be good godparents," Kari said, ignoring Cogymon's crying in the background.

"Alright guys, let them rest," Joe said in the doorway than left.

"Guess we should always do what the doc says," Tai said, putting on his coat.

"Bye, get well," Sora said, and followed Tai out the door. Once they left, in came Yolei, Ken, and TK with their partners asleep in their arms.

"We just wanted to say goodnight," Yolei said.

Ken nodded.

"Well than, goodnight," Gatomon said and waved as they left.

TK stood beside Kari, wanting to leave with her.  
Alissa and Damien pulled out their digivices, "We better do so also."

"Wait, let me get my sister, she and her Digimon are probably goofing off somewhere," Alissa said and walked out of the room.

Cogymon jumped off the chair and walked over to Gatomon.

"Here," he said, gently handing Purmon to Gatomon.

Gatomon smiled, thanking him and decided it was best she fed Purmon now. She turned her body carefully, trying not to make herself dizzy, and put the child down by her belly. She sighed deeply as she could feel the baby's gums nibbling on her. She frowned, she had turned toward she was facing Wizardmon.

"He'll be alright," Damien said, noticing the look on her face.

Gatomon sighed again and nodded.

"Found 'em," Alissa said, pulling her sister into the room and her Digimon followed.

"Alright, let's go," Damien said as Sumimon hopped onto his shoulder.

The two (since Ashlyn lives with Alissa she didn't have to get out her digivice) digidestined held out their digivices, yelled out "time warp…transport!" and then were gone.

"Well I guess it's our turn," TK said.

Kari nodded, "You get a lot of rest, and we'll come to visit you all tomorrow."

"Alright," Gatomon said and yawned, "Sleep well."

"Bye," TK said and walked out with Kari following.

Before Kari left, she turned off the light in the room. The only light that shined in the room, was a mini Christmas tree with lights upon them. All of the hospital rooms must've had one. Gatomon stared at the slight beauty of the tiny tree, she felt a lot of spirit in her.

She moved her blankets so that she saw little Purmon, Purmon had stopped eating and had fallen asleep. Gatomon looked over at Wizardmon, than back down at Purmon, and looked back and forth a bit, till she decided she'd put Purmon with Wizardmon. She carefully picked up Purmon, trying not to wake her, and carefully walked across the room to Wizardmon's bed side. She placed the baby on his chest, the feeling made his hand move up and cover the kitten up.  
Gatomon smiled, rubbed Wizardmon's cheek then kissed it and went back to bed.

"Goodnight," she whispered and then fell asleep.


	14. Decorating the xmas tree

"Oh come on Joe! Don't be so cold hearted!" Kari said.

It was already two days; both Gatomon and Wizardmon were fine. Well, Wizardmon's back would hurt occasionally but he was careful.

"I'm not being cold hearted, I'm doing my job," Joe said.

"You're not like the person we used to know," Sora said, turning her back to him.

Joe sighed, slapping his hand to his forehead, "You guys want me fired, huh?"

"Joe…they're Digimon, they're used to being in pain…" Tai said.

"Fine, but if I get fired for this I blame you," Joe said, turned away and left.

"He's been very…different, huh?" TK said.

"Yeah, he's just stressed…it's a hard job," Kari said, "Anyway let's go tell them they can go."

The four of them walked into the room that the small digi family were kept in.

Wizardmon was playing with Purmon, who tended to want to reach up for his hat a lot, and Gatomon was watching them happily.

Gatomon was first to notice the four walk in, "Well…what'd he say?"

"Yes, although he wasn't very happy about letting you go," Tai answered.

"Well that's Doctor Joe for you," Gatomon said.

"Yeah, regular Joe is our friend, Doctor Joe is a different story," Sora said, giggling somewhat as she found the point Gatomon made.

"Well," Gatomon said, jumping off her bed, "Let's get going Wizardmon."

"Just a moment," Wizardmon said, trying to get Purmon to let go of his hat.

"We're home," Kari said as she walked in first, taking off her shoes.

"Welcome home, honey," Mrs. Kamiya said from the kitchen, she was making cookies.

Mr. Kamiya was on the couch reading the newspaper.

TK followed and soon Tai, Sora, Wizardmon, and Gatomon carrying Purmon.

"Mom," Tai said, "Why don't you come out and meet the new addition to the family."

"Oh yes, where's the little angel?" Mrs. Kamiya said, putting down her rolling pin and wiping her hands on her apron.

Gatomon stood there with Purmon, who seemed more interested in the big Christmas tree behind Gatomon and not any of the others.

"She's so tiny! It's adorable, she looks just like you!" Mrs. Kamiya said, bending down to Gatomon and patting the kitten on the head. Mr. Kamiya took his attention off of the newspaper and bent down to Gatomon also. Purmon turned to the two adults, her face showing a questioning look at to what she was looking at.

"Now would you look at that," Mr. Kamiya said, "She's got the father's eyes; always a wonderful thing to have the father's eyes."

"What are you talking about, dad?" Tai said, shaking his head.

"Well everyone, get comfortable, you all must be cold…here let me make some hot chocolate, or…does anyone want coffee?"

Everyone shook their head no; they were more in the mood for something sweet anyway.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," Mrs. Kamiya said, taking a turn before entering the kitchen, "I got something for you Gatomon."

"Me?" Gatomon asked.

Mrs. Kamiya nodded, and went into a room but soon came out with a pink blanket.

"We bought it the other day when we heard that you had the kitten. We figured since you're a cat, you'd want a comfortable and warm spot to feed your kitten."

Gatomon nodded, "Yeah, that's true."

Mrs. Kamiya placed the blanket in the middle of the living room, "It's also not just and ordinary blanket, but it heats up too."

"It's very soft," Gatomon said, sitting on it and placing Purmon on it.

Purmon crawled around on the blanket, enjoying the fuzzy feeling on her front paws and knees. Everyone laughed at her cuteness. Wizardmon bent down with Gatomon, she looked up at him with a smile then turned to the adult Kamiyas.

"Thank you, thanks a lot," Gatomon said.

"Oh it's alright, anything for you," Mrs. Kamiya said, going back to her kitchen.

"Yeah, you've taken great care of our sweet daughter and we have yet to really pay you back," Mr. Kamiya said.

Eventually mostly everyone was in the living room. Sora was sitting the rocking chair, knitting a sock.

"Sora, I told you we can buy socks," Tai said.

"Well I like to knit," Sora said.

Tai sighed, and rolled his eyes, then turned his attention back to football on the TV.

Kari and TK were in the bedroom, looking at all the pictures Kari had taken but Kari was already planning to take more.

Wizardmon wasn't really watching, he didn't like sports, but sat near Gatomon and watched her sleep happily as Purmon was eating again. He smiled as Purmon made a slight snorting noise from the enjoying of her mother's milk.

Mrs. Kamiya was humming to herself in the kitchen and reading a magazine, waiting for the cookies she had made to finish cooking.

Soon the smell of fresh cookies filled most of the house, Kari, TK, and Patamon were soon out of the bedroom; and most of the others were out of their sitting place.

"Aren't you going to come have some cookies, Wizardmon deary?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

Wizardmon shook his head, "No, I'll stay here with these two, thank you anyway."

"Oh, alright," Mrs. Kamiya said, taking a seat and said to the others at the table, "Such a wonderful Digimon and husband."

"He's not a husband mom, more like…lover," Tai said.

"Well you'll never be close to a better lover than Wizardmon," Kari said.

Tai rolled his eyes, "Do you think I even tend to?"

"Don't start a fight you two, we have Digimon sleeping over there," Mr. Kamiya said.

Tai and Kari shut up; they didn't want to wake up anyone anyway.

Tai, Mr. Kamiya, and TK pulled out boxes from a closet in the computer room; inside the boxes were many decorations. Colorful lights, just normal ones, or just green ones, or red, or blue, as many colors as you could name.

"Honey, we need to stop buying lights," Mr. Kamiya said as he, his children, TK and Patamon untangled them all.

"Nonsense, it's fun to collect," Mrs. Kamiya said smiling.

Purmon watched everyone with much curiosity.

"Hey I found the star!" Sora said after searching one of the boxes, "Wizardmon or Patamon, can one of you two get that?"

"I'm kinda…busy at the moment," Patamon said, trying to untangle himself from the grasp of colorful Christmas lights.

"I'll get it," Wizardmon said and took the star from Sora, flew up to the top of the tree and placed it on their gently.

"Hey mom," Tai said, "Did you ever buy any candy canes?"

"Yeah, I did, I hid them so your dad wouldn't eat them," Mrs. Kamiya said as she went to her room.

"I wonder where she hid them this time," Kari said.

Mrs. Kamiya soon returned with two boxes of candy canes, "I hid them in my desk drawer; you know I keep it locked."

"Damn! I knew I should've gotten a second key for me for that drawer!" Mr. Kamiya said.

Purmon watched as Mrs. Kamiya walked over to the tree and sat the boxes of candy canes down. Purmon crawled over to the boxes and poked them.

"No, no, little one," She said and picked her up, "We have to put the lights and garland on first."

Purmon cocked her head to the side, and stuck her paw in her mouth instead.

Mrs. Kamiya smiled, and placed Purmon next to her mother.

Gatomon was deciding which of the decorations they should choose. She pulled out a box of assorted ornaments, when she opened it some where broken.

"Oh, that's a shame," she said and sighed, put them to the side and looked for some that weren't broken.

Purmon was still very curious to what was going on; she hoped her mother knew something. So she mewed for attention.

"Oh, what is it Purmon?" Gatomon said, picking her up and setting her in her lap.

Purmon tried to look into the box, but Gatomon pulled her down.

"No, Purmon, there's glass in there."

Purmon's ears dropped.

"Here," Gatomon said, getting up and taking Purmon over to Wizardmon, "You go with daddy."

Wizardmon was fixing to put up the garland, but when he picked up one he felt a tug.

Wizardmon smiled and bent down, "Let go, please Purmon."

Purmon liked this "garland", it was very fuzzy; yet she did as her father said and let go.

Wizardmon picked Purmon up, holding her in one arm and used the other to put up the garland. He started from the top and slowly flew down as he wrapped it around the tree.

"You always do so beautifully at putting the garland up, deary," Mrs. Kamiya said.

Wizardmon only nodded.

"So," Patamon said, "Anyone going to help me?"

TK laughed, "I'll help you there buddy."

TK crawled over the tangled up lights and boxes, tripping half way, and started to undo the mess Patamon had made all over himself.

"I don't know how you did this," TK said, as he tried to get some that were tightly knotted around his ear.

"Ow," Patamon winced.

"Sorry," TK said, "Wow it's on their tight; I think we'll have to cut it off."

"We can't cut them TK we won't be able to use those then," Kari said.

"Don't you guys have plenty of other colorful lights?"

"Yeah that's true," Kari said then turned to her parents, "Just these, ok mom?"

"Alright," she said, sighing and went into the kitchen to get a pair of scissors.

"Which lights are we using?" Wizardmon asked, as he tried to get Purmon to let go of the garland again.

"Well, we're using the red garland, so why don't we use the red or white lights," Mr. Kamiya said.

"How about both?" Tai said.

"That's too much, Tai," Kari said.

"Nah, we can just screw off a few of the white lights bulbs and put on red ones," Tai said.

"You're crazy," TK said as he snipped off the lights that had Patamon in a death grip.

"Don't you have lights that are already red and white?" Gatomon asked.

"Oh yeah," Mr. Kamiya said, grabbing out the last bit of lights on the bottom of the box, "We always called them the peppermint lights, remember kids?"

Mr. Kamiya elbowed Tai.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," Tai said, trying to get his father to stop elbowing him.

"Oh," Sora said, grabbing her stomach.

"What?" Tai asked, going over to her.

"The baby kicked hard," she said, and laughed a bit.

Tai sighed, "Good, I thought it was something else."

"Don't worry," Sora said, placing a peck on his lips.

Mr. Kamiya quickly untangled the 'peppermint lights', plugged them up and handed them to Wizardmon has he wounded them around the tree.

Purmon, of course, was amazed of the beauty of the lights.

"There," Wizardmon said and then sat on the couch, "I'm taking a break, my back is hurting."

"Ok, you've done enough anyway," Mrs. Kamiya said, smiling as she opened up the box of candy canes. Purmon noticed and wanted to go to her, but Wizardmon was holding her back. She started to whine and cry.

"What's the matter?" Wizardmon asked; then noticed her arms swaying toward Mrs. Kamiya.

He laughed, "You want to help some more don't you?"

"Sheesh," Gatomon said, "A lot of these are broken. How many glass ornaments do you have?"  
"Obviously a lot," Kari said, putting some lights back into the box and closing it up, "Mom likes how they shine against the lights."

"Well, you need to be more careful, every box has at least two to four broken ones in it."

"We'll just mix match," Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Yeah, just like last year's tree," Gatomon said, rolling her eyes.

Wizardmon finally set Purmon down because she was wiggling around too much. And like a rocket, Purmon crawled over to Mrs. Kamiya's feet.

"Wow, she's born about four days ago and she's already crawling this fast," Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Yeah, she's a wonder," Gatomon said, smiling.

"Know what," Mr. Kamiya said, getting up and walking over to a rack of CDs, "We need good music to get into more of a mood to decorate."

He went down a row of Christmas carols, his finger rubbing against the CD cases as it traveled down along with his eyes.

"Ah, this is a good one," he said, pulling it out and heading for their stereo. He put the CD in, pushed play, and soon bells and other instruments sounded.

Some songs were soothing that Wizardmon had fallen asleep.

"Oh," Mrs. Kamiya said as she accidentally dropped a candy cane. It dropped near Purmon, she crawled over to it and sat a paw on it.

_What is this thing? Why is everyone going crazy over this stuff? And what's with the big green thing with all the pretty stuff on it?_

Mrs. Kamiya picked it up, "No, no, you're too young to eat this."

Purmon cocked her head to the side again, then saw her mother coming with more ornaments. Purmon smiled and giggled.

Gatomon laughed from the noise, "What's so funny dear?"

Purmon held open her arms.

Gatomon bent down, picked her up and took her over to her father, "Stay here."

Purmon watched as her mother walked back to the "big green thing with all the pretty stuff on it" and then looked up at her father asleep. She walked over to his knees and looked down, it was too high up that it scared her. She crawled back over to her father, sitting close to his hand.

Eventually the whole tree was decorated, and it amazed Purmon even more. She clapped her paws together at the beauty.

Mrs. Kamiya laughed, "See, we've done a swell job because our judge says so."

Purmon looked out the window and saw something else that amazed her, she made a noise and stared out the window.

Everyone looked out to see what she saw, it was more snow.

Gatomon smiled, took her daughter in her arms and hugged her.

"There's so much snow we could build a family of snowmen," Kari said, pressing her face against the window and looked out.

"Sounds like fun," TK said, standing next to her.

"Lots of fun!" Patamon said, sitting on TK's head.

"I'll cook dinner," Mrs. Kamiya said, going into the kitchen.

"And I'm taking a nap," Mr. Kamiya said, sitting on the couch rather quickly that it woke up Wizardmon.

He looked around, then noticed the tree.

"It's beautiful, you guys did good," he said, then looked outside, "More snow, huh?"

Gatomon nodded, "Everyone is getting hyped up over making snowmen."

"Hey, I want another snowball fight!" Tai said, making a fist.

Sora sighed and rolled her eyes, "I think a snowman is nice, but not a snowball fight."

"Well, if we had anything to keep Purmon warm I'd go out and build a snow man with you guys," Gatomon said, sitting down next to Wizardmon and setting Purmon in her lap.

"Well, she's small so all we have to do is find doll clothing and dress her up," TK said.

"I think I have some old dolls in my closet," Kari said, and went into her bedroom. Gatomon followed.

"Wow, luckily a lot of them have rather thick clothing," Kari said as she pulled out more dolls, "How many did I collect when I was younger?"

Gatomon shrugged, "You already had many when I first met you."

Kari laughed, "True. Now, which do you like best Purmon?"

Kari held three of the best dolls in front of her, Purmon sat in front of the display and just stared.

Gatomon laughed, "How about the red one."

Kari took the jacket off and handed it to Gatomon, Gatomon slipped it on Purmon and it fit perfectly.

"Oh, this one comes with a little fluffy scarf too," Kari said and handed it to Purmon. Purmon liked the softness and played with it.

Gatomon smiled, took it from her, and put it on Purmon correctly.

"There, nothing else that we need huh?" Kari said, looking at the warmly dressed up kitten. It was actually starting to make Purmon hot and she tried to take it off.

"Come on, let's go," Gatomon said, picking Purmon up.

Everyone looked outside, many others had decided to go outside and build snowmen or have snowball fights. Tai saw a big fight going on with his neighbors and joined in. Gatomon, Wizardmon, and Purmon built their own mini-snow man, which was almost half the size of Wizardmon.

Sora went back inside, annoyed of Tai's hunger for a snowball fight and was getting cold. TK and Kari built a snowman, and Patamon gathered items for the two built snowmen.

Once everyone had their fun, and Purmon was starting to get tired, they went inside.

"That's was a lot of fun," Kari said, cuddling close to TK in a blanket and took a sip of hot chocolate. TK nodded.

Gatomon was lying on the heated blanket again, falling asleep slowly as Purmon had her late dinner; and Wizardmon lied down behind them. Tai and Sora went back to the college, and Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were signing Christmas cards and making a list of items they needed to get for the upcoming Christmas.

Gatomon looked at the tree, then thought for a moment and noticed something.

"Wizardmon," she started, looking up at him.

He seemed to be asleep, but opened his eyes and looked down at her, "Yes?"

"We haven't gotten anything for Purmon for Christmas yet," Gatomon said, her voice sounding ashamed.

Wizardmon smiled, "Don't worry, we'll go shopping tomorrow then."

Gatomon smiled back, "Good idea."

She put her head back down and slowly fell asleep. Eventually Kari went to bed, and TK stayed in a spare room.

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were fixing to go to bed till they noticed the Digimon family were still sleeping in the living room.

Mrs. Kamiya smiled, and put a warm blanket over them; not wanting to wake them up.

Before she left, she turned off the large light and left the Christmas tree lights on. The bright light shone beautifully against the sleeping faces in the living room.


	15. Babysitting, Shopping, and Cookies

It seemed like everyone had Christmas shopping to do, and Wizardmon and Gatomon didn't really want to take Purmon with because they thought it'd be nice to surprise their daughter; even though she was too young to really understand.

"Well everyone else are either shopping or working," Gatomon said, pacing around the bedroom as Purmon followed her while sitting on her father's lap.

"Well, we could always ask Cogymon, or Sumimon or some other Digimon," Wizardmon suggested.

"Alright, let's give Cogymon a try," she said.

Luckily Sumimon was with Cogymon, so he could have help; because probably for him, it would just be playing and eventually he wouldn't know what to do. They didn't want to worry about taking Purmon over there, so Cogymon and Sumimon came over.

"It'll be all fun!" Cogymon said, holding Purmon up so that the child was looking down at him.

Gatomon shook her head and sighed.

"I'm going to meet TK at the park," Kari said, wrapping her scarf around her neck and pulling her gloves over her hands as she walked out.

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya decided to leave next.

"Alright, our turn," Gatomon said, getting up to grab her scarf.

Wizardmon nodded, "Remember we left some milk for her, so when she's fussy is most likely when she's hungry."

Cogymon nodded, "Oh, but onii-chan…what about when she has to go?"

"Yeah, we never thought of that, that's why Gatomon and I decided we're going to buy her diapers too."

"But…onii-chan wa-!" Cogymon said, but his brother and Gatomon already left.

"Don't worry," Sumimon's soft voice came as she sat down next to Cogymon, "I'll take care of the serious things, you can play."

"Really?" Cogymon asked, and got a nod from her, "Thanks!"

Cogymon then jumped onto the couch, putting Purmon on his lap. The kitten had just woken up from a nap, so she wasn't exactly in the mood for playing.

"Come on Purmon," Cogymon said, noticing her not laughing as he cupped his hands over his face and then removed them and shouted "boo!"

"She seems tired, maybe she wants to go back to sleep," Sumimon said, sitting down next to Cogymon again.

Purmon crawled closer to her uncle, curled up, and slowly fell asleep.

"See?"

"Alright, why don't we all take a nap," Cogymon said, yawning

Sumimon jumped off the couch, having noticed the blanket on the floor, "I think this is one of those heated blankets. Gatomon must use it too feed Purmon."

Sumimon sat on it, she blushed from the softness.

"I-it's really soft," she cooed.

Cogymon laughed, yawned again, and put his head back. Before he could fall asleep, he was woken up by Purmon crying. He looked down at her, she was at his knees, looking down then looking around; it seemed she wanted down. Cogymon picked her up, jumped down, and sat her down. She sniffed from crying as she crawled over to Sumimon sitting on the warm blanket.

"I wonder if she's hungry," Cogymon said, heading to the kitchen to find the bottle of milk. Which made him wonder…_is that Gatomon's milk, regular milk, or baby milk? _

He found the bottle and looked at it with a disgusted look on his face, "It's like…yellowish, most definitely Gatomon's milk…I wonder how they got it out of her."

He held the bottle with his thumb and forefinger. Although he only had three claw-like fingers, so only one finger wasn't touching the bottle.

"Here," Cogymon said, giving it to Sumimon.

"Cogymon, I don't have any thumbs…I can't hold it for her," Sumimon said.

"But you said-!"

"Yeah I did…but I wasn't thinking, sorry."

"Fine," Cogymon moaned, rolling his eyes and sat next to her. He held Purmon up in his left arm, and held the bottle with his right hand. He tried feeding her, but she wouldn't accept it and cried.

"Maybe she's too used to eating the way with her mother there," Sumimon said.   
Cogymon sighed, "What? So I have to lay on my side now?"

Sumimon shook her head, "That I can do."

She lied down, as she would normally do anyway when she were to rest, "Now put the bottle under my belly."

Cogymon slipped the small baby bottle under her stomach, than sat Purmon down. Purmon crawled over to the bottle and began to drink.

"Wow you were right, she's smart for a few days old kitten," Cogymon said, than shrugged.  
Sumimon giggled, sighed then laid her head down, "I can understand how Gatomon does this, it's comforting…and…and it feels good."

Cogymon's eyes widened, "You don't mean you want one too!? We haven't even gotten to that stage yet!"

Sumimon laughed, which was rare from her, "No, no, it just…feels good."

Cogymon sighed, "Good, 'cause I'd be a horrible father."

"But you're a good uncle, and a good godfather. What would be the difference between those and a father?"

"The godfather and uncle don't have to deal with the pregnancy part, and onii-chan told me all about it."

Sumimon giggled again, "Don't worry. If it were to happen to us, it wouldn't happen in a long time anyway."

"Like, when she's thirty years old right?" Cogymon asked, pointing at Purmon.

Sumimon giggled once again, "Now don't start getting sarcastic."

Cogymon lied down next to Sumimon, and eventually all three were asleep again.

Sooner or later Cogymon got his chance to play with little Purmon, many times he had to get her away from the tree…she really was amazed by it.

"Really nice decorations though," Sumimon said, staring up at it in awe.

"Yeah," Cogymon said, pulling an ornament out of Purmon's paws.

Purmon laughed and clapped her paws together, then said something…but in baby language.

"Do you know what she might've said? I think she's saying things about me," Cogymon said as she continued to talk.

Sumimon shook her head, "I can read minds but I can't speak baby."

"True."  
Soon the parents of the little "angel" came home.

"Onii-chan! Thank god!" Cogymon said, running over to Gatomon and handing her Purmon.

"How was she?" Wizardmon asked.

"Good," Sumimon said and smiled.

"Ok at first, but then she was driving me nuts with that tree!" Cogymon said.

Wizardmon laughed, "She really likes it."

Gatomon smiled, "Yeah, I'm glad she didn't have to miss it either."

"Well our job is done, let's head home," Cogymon said and Sumimon nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" Gatomon asked.

Cogymon shook his head, "Alissa said come back as soon as I can; she wanted to go out, her, me, her family, and a few friends. Just more Christmas shopping and stuff."

"Oh, alright. Well have fun," Wizardmon said.

Cogymon smiled, saluted, than headed toward the computer with Sumimon following.

Purmon smiled happily to see her parents again; she seemed to want to cling to them a lot.

"Awe, did you miss us?" Gatomon asked, finally.

Purmon only smiled brightly.

Gatomon giggled and hugged her child. She then walked over to the tree and looked up at it; and so did Purmon with a paw reaching up. Gatomon noticed the paw seemed to be pointing at a candy cane.

"Do you want the candy cane?" Gatomon asked.

Purmon then had both hands out trying to reach for it. Gatomon smiled, unhooked the candy cane from the tree and gave it to Purmon. Purmon couldn't hold things very well, so she soon dropped it and it made her cry.

"It's alright," Gatomon said, hoping her up and down and trying to calm her down as she bent down to get it, "See, it didn't even break."

She went over to the couch, setting Purmon on her lap along with the candy cane. Purmon eventually decided to use the end of the candy cane as a new toy to suck on.

Gatomon smiled, noticing that Purmon found her toy rather tasty.

"Are you sure it's alright for her to eat that?" Wizardmon asked as he came over with warm drinks and sat down next to his lover.

"It's only peppermint, it shouldn't hurt her," Gatomon said, shrugging, "At least it's not causing her to choke or anything, she's too small to even stick the whole end in her mouth."

"True," Wizardmon said, shrugging one shoulder.

Gatomon giggled, she didn't know why but she just found it really funny how Purmon was enjoying the candy cane.

Soon Kari and TK came back, large bags in both of their hands, and soon Tai and Sora came to visit also.

"I just had to come, Purmon is so cute!" Sora said, already holding Purmon up high; Purmon looked down at her curiously, cocked her head to the side and Sora smiled, "Oh I just can't wait till my child comes."

Tai shook his head and sighed, he walked into the kitchen and reached into one of the tin cans where they kept the cookies…but it was empty.

"Whaaaat!? We're already out!?" Tai yelled, startling Purmon and making everyone else jump.

Gatomon and Wizardmon were trying to calm Purmon down as the others went to see what was Tai's problem.

"Mom made so many cookies and we're already out!?" Tai said, rather loudly.

Kari put her hands on her hips, "And who do you think helped dad eat them all!?"

Tai looked around, "Um…Patamon?"

"Hey!" Patamon said, from on top of TK's head.

"That's not fair Tai, don't blame it on him! He only had two since we were here! You and your dad ate most of them," TK said.

Tai sighed, "It didn't seem like we ate much, I thought there would still be some."

"Well mom and I finished up the last FEW this morning for breakfast," Kari said, turning her back to her brother.

"What's the issue?" Wizardmon asked as he walked in.

"Did Purmon stop crying?" Sora asked then glared over at Tai.

Wizardmon nodded.

"Eh, the issue is we're out of cookies," Tai said, throwing the tin can onto the counter and crossed his arms.

"Can't you just make more? No reason to scream about it either," Wizardmon said.

"Yeah! Let's make some! It'd be a lot of fun!" Kari said, her mood changing quickly.

"Everyone but Tai can help, knowing Tai he'd eat the dough while we're making them," TK said and Patamon nodded in agreement.

"I will not!" Tai said.

TK and Patamon giggled to themselves.

"So, what was the problem?" Gatomon asked, walking into the room with Purmon in her arms. Purmon had her candy cane again, she was playing with it this time. Gatomon had to bend down and pick it up a few times since Purmon would just throw it on the ground.

Eventually Purmon stopped throwing the candy around, since Gatomon set it to the side, and Kari got the chance to answer her question.

"We're out of Christmas cookies, so we're going to make more," Kari said.

"Really? Sounds like fun, what do you think Purmon?" Gatomon asked, looking at her child in her arms.

Purmon was sucking on her paw, since she didn't have the candy cane to suck on, looked around than finally took the paw out of her mouth and smiled.

Everyone laughed at her response, and soon went their separate ways to prepare the baking of cookies.

"I didn't know we had this many cookie cutters," Kari said, peeking into a container full of them, "We have almost one for every holiday."

"Well, you know mom…she loves to collect things," Tai said, cracking an egg and adding it to the batter.

Purmon sat on the counter and watched everyone, clapping at Tai's amazing egg cracking stunt. Gatomon smiled, she had never had this kind of feeling inside of her before. She, nor I, cannot really explain this feeling but it just made her smile every single time she saw her daughter.

Wizardmon noticed Gatomon staring at her child, with the look on her face; he smiled too and said, "She's wonderful, just like you."

Gatomon looked up at him, smiled then nodded, "But not as much as you."

TK looked over at them, Patamon on the counter and messing with the flour, blinked a few times then smiled and shrugged off what he was thinking then turned back to the mess in front of him.

Soon the dough was ready to be rolled out and cookie-cuttered…if that's even a word but oh well.

Kari and Sora laid out a row of cookie cutters they could use. There were stars, angels, Christmas trees, bells, and even a candy cane shaped one. Purmon saw the one shaped as a candy cane and played with it.

Kari laughed, "She really likes candy canes, huh?"

Gatomon nodded, and tried to take the cookie cutter from her child, "I-ugh...give me that, guess so…Purmon!"

Purmon laughed as she continued to play tug of war with her mother.

Gatomon grinned, "Oh so you want to play huh?" She picked her child up and hugged her close, "You're so cute!"

Purmon dropped the cookie cutter and rubbed against her mother instead and purred, everyone awed at the site.

"I'll get her to go to sleep if she gets in the way," Wizardmon said.

Gatomon smiled, "It's alright, I'll do that and you can have fun cooking."

"No, really…I will."

"Alright, fine," Gatomon said, knowing that Wizardmon just wanted to spend more time with Purmon anyway.

For a while Purmon was alright, they gave her a ball of dough to play with; which she would just pat with her paws and make cute noises.

Gatomon made a candy cane cookie, specially made for Purmon.

Soon the cookies were in the oven baking and everyone waited patiently. Sora and Kari chatted in the kitchen, Tai and TK watching TV, and the Digimon sitting on Gatomon's warm blanket and watching cute little Purmon enjoy a meal.

"She's so…tiny," Patamon said.

"Yeah, you're like…the hundredth person and mon who said that," Gatomon said.

Wizardmon smiled and Patamon just shrugged at what she said.

Eventually the cookies were finished baking, but now they needed decorating. They had plenty of red, green, white, and gold/yellow icing, sprinkles, chopped nuts, melted chocolate, etc to make the delicious cookies more…well…delicious! Gatomon quickly, but carefully and neatly, smeared white and red stripes onto the cookie she made for Purmon. Once it was finished and the cookie had cooled down, she handed it to Purmon, whom was sitting on the blanket playing with a small toy her parents had bought for her.

Gatomon just wanted to cry, she kept having that odd feeling inside when she looked at Purmon being so happy over the cookie candy cane. Of course Purmon was way too small to chew it all up, but she managed to lick some of the icing off and then later Gatomon made the pieces small enough for her so she didn't have to chew much.

And soon everyone, mostly Tai, were happy and enjoyed cookies and milk and had enough left over for a couple more days.

That night, Purmon slept comfortably with her parents as she normally did. Gatomon purred, she loved it most when Purmon ate before she went to bed…it, oddly, helped her fall asleep faster. Also she was purring from the lovely feeling of being stroked by her lover, it was more like he was messaging her and not petting her…didn't matter she still liked the feeling.

Gatomon smirked, "Too bad we have her, or we could have some fun."

Wizardmon giggled, "Let's not get started on that again, who knows what could happen…again."

Gatomon looked up at him, "What? You don't want to be a daddy twice?"

"Not till a long time, it'd be nice to watch her grow up first," Wizardmon said, smiling.

Gatomon looked down at Purmon and smiled, "Yes…of course."

It was silent for a while, than Gatomon thought up something to talk about.

"What did you get Purmon for Christmas? I never saw what you got," she said.

"I'm not going to say, what did you get her?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because, I just want to wait till later."

"It's not like I'm going to tell Purmon or anything," Gatomon said, giggling somewhat.

"Yes, I know, I just…want to wait till the time comes that she opens them."

"Well than, you be stubborn about it, but I'll say what I got her…I got her this really cute rattle…toy. Purmon is pretty interested in the bells we have hanging on the tree."

"She's interested about everything on that tree, well…pretty much the whole tree itself."

Gatomon laughed, "So true, so true."

Wizardmon yawned.

"Tired?"

"Of course."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, I love you."

Gatomon paused for a minute, then smiled and loved the words coming from his mouth, "I love you too."


	16. Happily Ever After

"I call the baby!" Tai said as he and Sora walked into the house. Kari had tied mistletoe on Purmon's head, and everyone tended to hold her up just for a kiss.

"I knew I should've stopped her," Gatomon said, sighing and shaking her head.

"How's the turkey, Mrs. Kamiya?" TK asked.

Mrs. Kamiya checked, "Not done yet, but it's starting to smell good."

"I've noticed that ages ago," Patamon said.

Purmon looked down at Tai and Sora making out; she smiled and clapped her paws.  
"Alright that's enough, she's only a few days old you know!" Wizardmon said, taking the child from the two.

Tai sighed, "Sorry, lost control. So mom, is it alright if Sora and I stay the night for Christmas?"

"Sure honey," Mrs. Kamiya said with a smile on her face.

Tai thought for a second, all the rooms were full but the couch and even if he decided to sleep on the floor it wasn't right for his 7 month pregnant fiancée to sleep on the couch.

"Urm…" Tai said to himself as he glanced at the couch, Sora, then around the room, and kept looking around in that order again.

Wizardmon noticed, "Um…" he started, "Gatomon and I could sleep in here…you can borrow our bed."

"Really!?"

Wizardmon nodded, then muttered "ow" and looked down at Purmon who was slapping her paws on his chest to get his attention; although it didn't really hurt.

"Wow, thanks wiz…uh…I mean Wizardmon. Thanks lots!" Tai said, patting him on the back then going into the kitchen that had a mouth watering smell hovering in the room; and of course...Agumon followed.

Sora sighed from slight tiredness and just happiness, she enjoyed Christmas a lot. She carefully sat down on the couch, leaned back and closed her eyes for a second.

"Hey," came a voice and she looked over to see Kari sitting down next to her.

"Hey, Kari-chan," Sora said, and smiled at her.

Kari smiled back, then looked over at Tai and laughed. He was trying to steal a bit of turkey, although his mother had said that first off he would be burned and it wasn't done yet.

Sora giggled too, "He's great."

Kari looked over at her, "Who? Onii-chan….naaaah he's a pig."

Sora laughed, "True, but he really is a great guy, I was also talking about the other father in here too…the newer one."

Kari turned her attention to Wizardmon, and smiled brightly. The wizard father was playing with Purmon, and just the way he held her, smiled, laughed, etc. …it just gave those looking at him a warm, fuzzy feeling inside.

"Yeah," Kari said and smiled brightly. Biyomon sat down with them and looked at what they were looking at.

"Um, why are you guys looking at Wizardmon?" she asked.

"It's nothing," Sora said and looked away.

So as everyone had to wait for the turkey to finish, they set up the table nice and pretty then played a game.

"Damn," Tai said, looking away from the board game and up at the clock, "How long does it take for a turkey to cook!?"

"A while, no be patient honey," Mrs. Kamiya said, moving one over her figures to a space.

"Hasn't it been 'a while'!?"

"True, but not much of a while," Tai's mother said, smirking at him.

Tai frowned, "I'm hungry, so is Agumon…right buddy?"

Agumon nodded, "I could eat a whole Unimon!"

"Ok now don't forget what happened last time you ate too much," Sora said and giggled.

Agumon frowned, "Don't even remind me of that!"

"Which part? The bad evolution or the bathroom issues?" Biyomon asked.

Sora grinned, "Both."

Agumon crossed his arms as everyone laughed. A bell like "ding" came from the kitchen and Mrs. Kamiya shot up, "The turkey is done!"

"Finally!" Tai said, getting up and sitting in his spot at the table.

"Wait for me Tai!" Agumon said and went over to sit by him.

Everyone eventually went over to sit down too. Tai got up, deciding not to be selfish, and went over to help his fiancée up off the couch.

"Itadakimasu," everyone said after slapping their hands together and bowing their head down.

Purmon looked at the others from where she was sitting, she laughed and slapped her paws together and talked in baby language.  
Everyone noticed and laughed at her cuteness.

"Alright, Cogymon and some of the others are coming over for the present exchanging," Wizardmon said, getting up from the desk chair when they had received an email.

"Hey," Kari said, "I've got an idea. I heard both Alissa and her partner and Carl and his partner are having a hard time with their dating. Like, they're all shy. Sooo…"

TK smirked and nodded, "Patamon you grab hold of Purmon when they get here."

Patamon nodded and went over to hold Purmon; she looked up at him and tried to grab his ears.

"Ow! Gatomon do something!" Patamon whined.

Gatomon smiled and simply pulled Purmon off.

"Now don't mess with his ears," she said to him then handed her back to him.

It seemed like hours that everyone had to stare there into nothingness, just to wait for a few people to show up.

Purmon yawned.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Patamon said, "It's so boring at the moment."

"Maybe we should have told them to come through the computer, that way we'd be staring at the computer and not air," Tai said.

"Wait," Wizardmon said as a portal began to form before them.  
Everyone but Sora and Tai's parents stood up, and Patamon flew up with Purmon.

Soon, standing there before them was Alissa and her partner, her sister and her partners, and Carl and his partner.

"Sorry that we're late," Alissa said, grinning sheepishly, "I had forgotten to wrap the presents so we had to do it at the last moment."

"Yeah, and Cogymon got tied up in ribbons and tape," Triomon said.

"Did not! That was you!" Cogymon said, pointing at the lizard Digimon.

Triomon stuck her tongue out and Cogymon growled at her.

"Ok, Cogymon. It's Christmas; shouldn't we be enjoying time together and not fighting?" Wizardmon said.

Cogymon unclenched his hands, "Yeah, you're right onii-chan."

Wizardmon smiled.

Soon it was quiet and no one said anything, then Kari cleared her throat.

"Um, isn't the…um…ceiling nice and white today?" she said and their guests looked up.

Ashlyn's eyes widened, "Why is there mistletoe tied to Purmon, and why is Patamon holding her and flying in the air!?"

Then she finally thought for a moment and quickly moved to the side so that she wouldn't get caught in any mess.

Carl blushed, took his eyes off Patamon and Purmon and looked at Alissa. Who, was looking up at him and smiled, "I guess we've got no choice…"

"Whoa, we got caught in it too!" Cogymon said, looking down at Sumimon. And as Sumimon would normally blush, she blushed more than usually and nodded.

So the four's faces leaned close to each other and kissed. Even though Carl's and Alissa's lasted much longer than Cogymon's and Sumimon's.

"Ok," Alissa said, breaking the kiss, "Let's hurry and do this. Mom wants me home in time."

"I thought your digivice transports you in time?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah, but…ugh I really don't know how to explain it. I'll go back in time, but around the same time as now. Get it?"

Gatomon shook her head.

"Just forget it then."

Everyone sat down and got comfortable; Cogymon sat by his elder brother and played with Purmon. First the adults, more like parents, exchanged gifts and then the teens and Digimon. Then it all got mixed up. Many gave Kari new film for her camera, knowing that she wanted to take more pictures when Sora had her child and then got married to Tai. And then many gave the new parents and upcoming parents more things they needed for their child. Mostly everyone got Purmon toys; that she had a hard time choosing between which to have. Finally, after Gatomon had been waiting and wondering, Wizardmon revealed what he got for his daughter.

"It's nothing big, but when I saw it I thought she'd like it," he said, and reached behind his back and like a magic trick he pulled out a small brown stuffed animal bear with a red bow tied on it. At first, Purmon was paying no attention. But then she suddenly turned to her father, noticing the bear and held open her paws. Wizardmon smiled and handed the bear to his daughter, who hugged the bear as tight as she could. From then on, she would carry it around with her everywhere and when she dropped it, she would cry but eventually pick it back up.

------------

Time went by, and soon came the time for Sora.

Gatomon and Wizardmon were lying in bed early morning, they had woken up from Purmon's crying. First they fed her, then played with her. Wizardmon was slowly drifting off to sleep when the phone rang. They sat there for a while, thinking that the Kamiyas might hear it. Eventually Wizardmon got up and answered it. When he hung up, he ran back into the room.

"Sora's having her baby!" he said to Gatomon.

"Really!?" Gatomon said, sitting up quickly and scaring Purmon, "Oh, I'm sorry Purmon."

She held her baby close and moved her arms up and down so the child would calm down.

"I'll got tell Kari and her parents," Wizardmon said and left the room rather quickly.

"Kari!" Wizardmon said, turning on her light in her room.

Kari sat up, flinching from the bright light so she cupped her hands over her eyes and moaned, "What is it Wizardmon?"

"Sora…she's…having her baby!"

"What!?" Kari said, finally fully awake and ran out of bed. She rushed to her parents room and did the same as Wizardmon had done.

Soon, everyone was at the hospital; slowly falling asleep in the waiting room. Agumon and Biyomon later walked by, noticed them and waited with them. And soon, Sora's mother rushed in.

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

"No problem, she's still in labor," Mr. Kamiya said, "And it's been so long."

"It takes longer for humans," Mrs. Kamiya said, comparing Gatomon's birth with humans' birth.

Soon it was later in the afternoon, more people were hanging around in the waiting room. But soon, the Kamiyas and Digimon family were allowed to go see Sora. She was nearly asleep, but seemed so happy.

"Now I know how you feel," Sora said, toward Gatomon but was looking at her child, "No matter the pain, you feel happy when you look into the child's face."

Gatomon only smiled, then felt Purmon wake up in her arms.

"Hey you," she said to Purmon, who rubbed her eyes then looked around. She soon noticed Sora, and then the child in her arms. Purmon cocked her head to the side, then held open her arms to make her mom walk closer to the bed. She then grabbed onto the blankets so she could look. Gatomon finally understood and held Purmon up so she could see the human baby. She was quite amazed at what she was seeing, she didn't know humans could be so small. But she was only a baby and didn't understand.

"Alright," said a doctor, "Let them rest."

"I must stay, she's my partner!" Biyomon said.

"Very well," the doctor said, nodding and left.

"You're lucky to have a nice doctor," Gatomon said, thinking about how stubborn Joe was.

Sora giggled a bit, then sighed and lied her head back, "I'm so tired…"

"Just get some rest," Tai said, smiling and running his fingers through her hair.

Mrs. Kamiya smiled at her son, then looked at her husband and gestured him out the door. Soon Gatomon and Wizardmon followed, leaving the new family alone to rest.

Months passed, Sora grew strong again and her and Tai had graduated from college. So then, they were ready to become an official family. They got married, and everyone pretty much lived happily ever after.

_Yes…happily ever after. Forever it shall remain like that._ Gatomon would think to herself, every morning to be exact. She would wake up, turn to her side and see her child and lover. She would never wish anything better than the feeling to be with the ones she cared.


End file.
